Draco's Spirit
by IcyPanther
Summary: DISCONTINUED until further notice! The DT is starting! Draco must assemble a team to participate or risk the fate of the world in the hands of a power hungry demon. And even with the odds against him, Draco is determined to succeed. Even if it kills him.
1. Prologue: A Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me but to the wonderfully and talented J.K.R. **

**Draco's Spirit**

**Prologue- A Shocking Discovery**

_**Redone on 3-11-05**_

The silver-blond haired youth groaned softly as his gray eyes fluttered slowly open, each feeling as if they'd been glued shut. His head pounded as if a herd of hippogriffs were trampling on it and his body ached just as much. Blearily, he surveyed the scene spread out on the ground below him. Wait…below him?

A cluster of several wizards and witches were gathered around a wizard in blood red robes, wands pointed at him threateningly as a ministry member handcuffed him and began to read him his rights.

Farther left of that was another small cluster, this group all wearing white robes of the healers from St. Mungo's. A small, bawling brown haired boy was sitting in the middle of them, screaming for his mother while the healers attempted to make sure he was all right.

Passerby stood silently off to one side, many faces grave and solemn and others crying softly, only staying in place by the officers. The boy sneered when he recognized Arthur Weasley as one of the ministry officials in a small group next to a still moving figure. _'Fancy that,' _he smirked. _'A Weasley is actually being some use to the ministry. Never thought I'd live to see the day.'_

His train of thought was shattered a split-second later as he saw the body spread on the ground, eyes still staring wide open and mouth in a yell. "But that's me," he whispered, slowly sinking to the earth to get a better look at the body.

It was the body of a sixteen year old boy, just about to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The soft blond hair lay askew across his fair face, blowing softly in the wind that had started to pick up. Piercing silver eyes stared straight ahead, forever to never move again, the last moment of surprise forever imprinted on his face.

Two ministry officials made their way over to the dead boy, both wearing sad expressions of deep sorrow, their eyes downcast as they knelt next to him.

"Is he really... dead?" questioned a curly haired witch from the ministry, placing her hand on the boy's neck to look for a pulse that wasn't there.

The other bowed his head and draped a blanket over him. "Yes. His name was Draco Malfoy. He was just sixteen too," he sighed. "Such a short life."

"And the little boy?" the witch asked worriedly, straightening up from Draco's body.

"Scott Thompson," the wizard said tiredly, rubbing his forehead to ward off a coming headache. " Eight years old. He's alright except for some minor injuries."

"Well…that's good…"

Gruffly, the ministry wizard said, "Let's get the Malfoy out of here." Levitating the body, they apparate away a second later.

"WAIT!" Draco, who'd gotten both feet to walk on the ground, stalked up to two other ministry members, one of which was Arthur Weasley. "I'm right here! Hello?"

The two continued to talk as though they had not heard him.

Frustrated, Draco pulled out his wand. "STUPEFY!" he yelled, aiming his wand at Arthur. But the bright beam went straight through the red haired man and neither moved in the slightest.

"What's going on?" Draco asked to himself softly. "I'm here…but I'm not there. And I can see them, but they can't see me. If I'm a ghost I should be visible…but if I'm not…then what am? And what happened?"

**Author's Notes:**

**_3/10/05- I'm revamping the beginning chapters. Truth tell, they suck rather horribly and since I plan on continuing the series I can't work with such horrible entrees previously. So, prepare yourselves for some re-editing._**

Do any of you recognize this theme? If you said Yu Yu Hakusho, you win a cookie! But if you think it's going to be JUST LIKE YYH you're totally mistaken! Draco's Spirit is one of a kind!

So review and leave me some feedback. Ideas are welcome.

BTW, I think I'll let you all know this is my first HP fic... hehe!

Check out my other stories too! I'm a big anime fan:D


	2. Chapter One

*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it belong to JK Rowling  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter One  
  
******************  
  
*Flashback to prior that day*  
  
*Draco Malfoy POV*  
  
"Master Draco. Master Draco, you must wake up."  
  
I groaned and sat up, running a hand through my silky hair.  
  
"What?" I snapped at the house elf who continued to bob her large ugly head.  
  
"Bunni was sent to fetch Master Draco, that she was. Please do not be mad at Bunni Master Draco," she squeaked.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I sighed. "Just get your filthy face out of my sight," I said harshly.  
  
"Yes Master Draco!" She disappeared with a little pop; elf magic.  
  
I groaned again and swung my feet over the bed in a careless manner. I didn't really think like that about the house elves. Heck, I thought they were kinda cute, in their own elfish way.  
  
Minutes later, I had made my way down to the dining hall where both of my parents sat, in dead silence.  
  
"Draco." Lucis Malfoy stated my name in his clear cold voice, sending shivers down my spine.  
  
"Yes Father?" I leveled my gray eyes with his own, letting no emotion slip in. Otherwise, I would be punished for letting others see into my soul, my thoughts.  
  
"Your sixth year at Hogwarts starts tomorrow. Today, you must go and pick up the supplies you'll be needing. I myself will not be coming as I have business.  
  
'Yeah right. Acting like a dog to Lord Voldemort is business.'  
  
"Very well Father." I then sat stiffly down in the straight backed chair and started on my breakfast.  
  
While shoving eggs in my mouth, I risked a glance up at my mother.  
  
She sat stonily, her plae blue eyes focused on the painting of an 1842 goblin rebellion on the other end of the room.  
  
I felt sorry for my mother. I could tell she did not love Lucis. She was a trophy wife. A perfect wife. She knew her place, clear as crystal. Only speak unless spoken to, always keep emotions in check, never disobey Lucis, look beautiful and act like a woman should.  
  
Narcissa never recieved any love. Everyone always thought the Malfoys' had everything they had ever wanted. Money. Power. Respect.  
  
But the truth is (A/N- I luv that line! Soujiro says it in Rurouni Kenshin in episode 55.) those simple minded fools that called themselves wizards were wrong, so very very wrong.  
  
The only Malfoy in the family that truly had everything was Lucis. He had a trophy wife, anda son who he believed wanted to be just like him. He was right hand to the Dark Lord (although that was hidden from the public) and wizards feared him.  
  
I wished i could comfort Mother and tell her everything was alright and I loved her. But it was simply not possible to show that I cared. If I was to do that, I would be punished for overstepping my position as a Malfoy. We didn't care about anyone. Anyone.  
  
Sometimes I believed Father was blind. Did he even realize I didnt't want to be like him? No, he was probably to agnorrant to even think such thoughts could run through my mind. I HAD respected him, up until my fourth year at Hogwarts.  
  
After Potter had come back with the body of Cedric Diggory, I has started to think about which side I would choose. I knew it wouldn't be long before a war broke out, light vs. dark; good vs. evil.  
  
My father, naturally, chose evil. To him, I was following in his footsteps and soon, too soon, I would be recieving my dark mark.  
  
I used to admire that mark. It had seemed cool; the snake protuding from the mouth of the skull. Now I only saw it as a mark of imprisonment, as an eternal slave to Voldemort.  
  
I played the perfect son of a deatheater, prehaps the reason Father was still unaware of my hate for the dark. I hate Potter. Look down upon muggleborns. Am cold and uncaring on the outside.  
  
But I only act. Inside I cheer for the light. Unfortunately, my pride and change of heart keeps me from going to Dumbledore and telling him my views. So I bide my time, keeping my opinions to myself. If Father ever figured what went on in my head, I've no doubt he'd kill me on the spot.  
  
"Draco." Father's voice cut through my thoughts. "Shouldn't you be on your way?" he asked, a saracstic ring hidden in his words.  
  
I bowed my head in shame. "Yet Father. Thank you for reminding me." Gracefully, I rose from the table and exited the dining room. I had learned that whenever Father used that tone of voice to accept the words as if they were advice, or pay the consequences.  
  
As soon as I was out of earshot, I snorted from disgust. At times, I was tempted tto punch my father's leering face in.  
  
I stopped my trek in front of our great hall fireplace. Our great hall reminded me of the one at Hogwarts, just not as big, but easily as grand.  
  
The ceiling was enchanted, but it was always filled with swirling storm clouds reflecting the mood of Malfoy Manor. The walls had lavish paintings in solid silver and gold frames. Dark emerald green curtains covered the floor length window to keep out the sun.  
  
A fire roared in the wall length fireplace, which is where I now stood. On the mantle was a green box full of floo powder. I took a handfull and threw it into the flames and it errupted into glittering tounges of fire, licking at each other.  
  
Stepping into the fire, I clearly said,"Borgin and Burkes," and disappeared with a whoosh.  
  
I stepped majestically from the fireplace and looked around. Borgin and Burkes looke dlike it always has; dark and depressing. Quickly, I stole to the door, not wanting to see Mr. Borgin. 'Slimy old git. Always asks tons of stupid questions and I don't have time to waste on him.'  
  
I soon exited from the dark corridors of Knockturn Alley and stepped into the sunshine of Diagon Alley.  
  
Allowing myself a small smile, I cast my eyes around the busy streets. Children were everywhere and creating a havoc with theor silly games. The corners of my mouth turned down. With a wistful sigh I wished I could have had a childhood like that. Carefree and innocent. But no. My hands unconciously balled into fists at my side and a look of anger slipped into my eyes.  
  
As soon as I had been of age, the Dark Arts and my father's teachings had been pressed down upon me. At the age of four I was learning Latin while other wizards played with toy broomsticks. At eight I was taught Dark Art spells and hexes. Fortunately, I had picked up on the enchantments quickly, but never fast enough to please my father.  
  
And then, when I had entered Hogwarts he had become more dissapointed in me. A muggleborn witch had beaten me in every subject except potions beacuse I was Snape's favorite.  
  
Nothing was ever good enough for him. Nothing. I had always pushed myself to the limit to seek his approval. But instead of seeing my efforts, he saw only my faults. And it was then I knew I culd never measure up to his expectations.  
  
Pulling my list out of my pocket, I scanned it quickly. I needed several new books and... what! I quickly reread the line.  
  
All sixth and seventh year students are required to have their wands checked before returning to school.  
  
"Well this sucks," I muttered quietly to myself. "Never did like that Ollivander guy. Kinda creepy..."  
  
I was heading to Flourish and Blotts when I saw them. The Golden Trio. Potty, Weasel and the Mud- Granger. I smirked to myself. 'Guess all this good thinking is rubbing off on me. Then again, the word mudblood was always a little rude. But only a little.'  
  
"Well, Well," I drawled. "If it isn't Dumbledore's pets."  
  
Weasel glared at me. "Sod off Malfoy." My smirk grew, upsetting him even more.  
  
"How long did it take you to come up wit that one Weasel? Seems a bit original," I said, lookng at my manicured nails.  
  
"Why you-" Weasely lunged at me, but was held back by Potter.  
  
"Listen Malfoy," said Scarhead throguh clenched teeth. "We don't want any trouble, so just get your arse out of here."  
  
I chuckled. "And why the hell would I want to do that Potter? You're so much fun to annoy."  
  
"Malfoy." Potter's voice held a note of warning.  
  
It was then I turned to the bushy haired girl. "What's wrong Granger, cat got your tounge?" She simply glared at me, a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
  
"I'll be seeing you three around." I turned and walked away, but then looked back. "And Weasel? Can't you afford a bath? You stink like a hippogriff that hasn't bathed in a while."  
Weasely lunged at me again, but Scarhead just tightened his grip. With a careless stride I entered the book store to purchase my supplies, leaving the Dream Team seething in the middle of the street.  
  
After telling the clerk what books I needed I stood tapping my foot impatiently. 'Why do people always take so long to complete a simple task?'  
  
"Here you go Sir." The attendant held out the pile of books I'd ordered. I nodded in way of thanks. Malfoys' never thank those lower than them.  
  
I muttered a quick spell and tapped my books. they disappeared with a pop, on their way back to Malfoy Manor. I clutched my wand and moved towards Ollivanders. The door creaked open and a bell tinkled within.  
  
"Well now, Mr. Malfoy." A smooth oily voice sounded to my right. I whirled around my heart beating a rapid pace. "Are you here for your wand inspection?"  
  
'Calm down Draco. You're a Malfoy, pull yourself together. But holy shit! He like appeared out of nowhere!'  
  
"What do you think Mr. Ollivander? I came to have tea?" I questioned, a sarcastic ring to my voice. He bristled. I had angered him and he wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you're wand please." He demanded, holding out his hand expectantly.  
  
With an annoyed sigh I held out my magnificent wand and he took it in his greedy hands. "Black Ebony with Dragon Heartstring, fourteen and a half inches long. Such a nice wand...." He ran his fingers over it gently. "You may pick it up in one hour."  
  
"What!" I exclaimed, clearly outraged. "You mean to say you're holding my wand here!"  
  
"Precisely. I shall see you in one hour." Before I even realized what had happened, I found myself on the steps outside.  
  
"Great! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Several witches and wizards cast me odd glances and hurried past. I guess seeing a wizard yelling to himself is a little weird.  
  
I could go bother Potter, but I really wasn't in the mood. Maybe I'd drop in at the quidditch store.  
  
Forcefully, I shoved my way through the thronging crowds when I noticed a sight that made my blood chill. A little boy with brown hair was laughing at an owl that kept making odd hooting noises. Behind him, a man in crimson robes with the hood hiding his face was creeping forward, wand raised.  
  
Without a second thought, I rushed forward. "HEY! WATCH OUT KID!" (A/N-I know, I know, same lines as Yuske. But it was perfect!)  
  
The little boy looked up, not noticing the danger. I saw the hooded figure open his mouth and a bright green light emitted from his wand, heading for the child.  
  
I launched myself, toppling the boy over, intercepting the blow.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"So... I died? And now I'm a ghost?" I asked myself.  
  
"Close but not quite!" I turned in surprise and saw...  
  
************************  
  
Author's Notes  
  
hehe! well, what do you think? Can anyone guess who is talking to Draco? If you said Botan, direct hit. But I changed her a lot!  
  
Right now, I don't have much to type. Ja Na! (for those of you who don't speak Japanese, Ja Na means see you later!)  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Also, prolouge was short because... it's well, prolouge!  
  
~IcyPanther 


	3. Chapter Two

*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling --- is it just me, or does everyone get sick of writing disclaimers???  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers. They are:  
  
Just Kidding Rowling CEEGEE Hiei's Firefly Thanx you guys!  
  
**************  
  
From Last Time:  
  
"So I died? And now I'm a ghost?" I asked myself.  
  
"Close! But not quite!" I turned in surprise and saw...  
  
*************************  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
I blinked furiously and rubbed my eyes wen the image didn't go away.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" I asked harshly.  
  
"Of course silly!" She laughed. "Oh!" Her hand flew to her mouth. "I'd better introduce myself. Name's Mia."  
  
I looked the girl up and down. She was wearing dark purple robes with the cuffs rolled back in an elegant fashion. Pastel pink hair was pulled in a high ponytail with a few tendrils framing her face. Her skin was pale and she had deep purple eyes that sparkled like diamonds.  
  
"Mia, huh? Well Mia, would you mind telling me how you're seeing me?"  
  
She laughed again and threw back her head. "You're so funny Draco." Mia said in her strong British accent. "First off, you're not a ghost."  
  
I gazed at her, willing her to continue. "You are actually a spirit. As for myself, I'm the Spirit Guardian. When people die, I guide them to the gates of the Spirit World, aka Heaven. At least I should. Sometimes I drop off in Hell."  
  
"So you're basically the Grim Reaper?"  
  
"Yep. Cool, huh?"  
  
Musing aloud to myself I said,"I just don't understand how an annoying prat like you can have such a grim job."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "You're just like my handbook said you would be."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"My handbook. Listen.  
  
Name: Draco Malfoy  
  
Personality: cold, mean, aggnorant prat, git, annoying, rich, rude, stuck-up jerk, and doesn't like to talk about himself. But underneath all that he cares deeply for his mother and does have a heart.  
  
Hmmmmmm. That's hard to believe..."  
  
"WHAT!" I reached over and tried to grab the little blue book, but it faded away into thin air. I had never lost my temper before but when someone is telling you about yourself -and some not so nice things in it- you would blow up too.  
  
And it was then a thought struck me. "If you're the Spirit Guardian," I mocked, "am I going to Heaven or Hell?"  
  
"Ummmmmmm...no where........." she said meekly.  
  
"NOWHERE! WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD DO YOU MEAN?"  
  
'Calm down Draco! Second time you've blown up in a less then a minute. Cool Down...' Inwardly, I breathed a calming breath and relaxed.  
  
"What I meant to say," said Mia, surprisingly calm after my outburst," Is you are in a type of limbo. We didn't expect you to save him with your attitude, so right now you should have been alive. Because it was so unexpected, there is no place for you....yet."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? Float around until you guys make room for me?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"That's not quite it. If you want, you are being given an extremely rare chance. This only happens a few times every couple hundred million years..."  
  
"Spit it out already!" I could tell she was getting ready to launch into a whole story about the rareness of the chance.  
  
"What I'm trying to say," a hint of anger in her voice," is you are being given a chance to go back to life." She beamed happily, all previous anger at my shortness forgotten. "Isn't it great?"  
  
I snorted. "Why would I want to go back? It's not like anyone cares about me."  
  
Mia flew over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Come on Draco, you know that isn't true."  
  
"Yeah? Well who does?"  
  
"Oh.....umm....ahhh...let's see...."  
  
"Just forget it Mia. I want to go now. Just put me in a waiting room or something. But first, can we go see how the boy's doing?  
  
Mentally, I thwacked myself upside the head. My voice had sounded pleading; Malfoys never pleaded. Never!  
  
Mia smiled cheerfully, ignoring the first part of what I'd said. "Sure, climb on!"  
  
I scrambled on to the broom behind her and we took off. "If you don't mind me asking," I yelled over the wind, "What broom model is this?"  
  
"It's a Spirit! They're only available to those who can come and go from the Spirit World, like myself!"  
  
I watched her fly, my eyes focused on her hands, the way she moved her body into the turn. She was, although I hated to admit it, an excellent rider and could rival Potter.  
  
A few minutes we reached Saint Mungos. To my surprise, we went straight through a wall. Noticing the look on my face Mia laughed. (A/N- she laughs a lot, doesn't she?)  
  
"You're a spirit, remember? It's basically like being a ghost at you're school, except no one has any idea that you're floating around. Ah... here we go!"  
  
Mia had stopped outside a door which read 31246A (A/N- the #'s don't mean anything, just the first thing that came into my head.) "This is where Scott Thompson is."  
  
We glided through the door and I crosssed the room to look at the boy. He had two bruises on his face and a long, but shallow, cut on his left arm, but otherwise looked alright.  
  
"Hey, Mia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who was the guy who tried to kill the kid. And why?"  
  
Mia got a thoughtful look on her face. "The man's name was Toby Zych, a deatheater. Scott's parents both work at the ministry in very important positions. I believe that He-who-must-not-be-named was trying to weaken them by killing their son. If he managed to do that, the parents would be overcome by greif and the ministry might crumble."  
  
"Oh. At least the kid wasn't hurt too bad."  
  
Mia got an amused look on her face.  
  
"Something funny Mia?" I drawled.  
  
"Yes, actually there is. You wasted your life and should NOT be dead right now."  
  
"So you mean you were going to let the kid die?" I asked amazed.  
  
"Of course not! He wasn't even supposed to get hurt at all. A man near Zych was supposed to accidently bump his arm when the spell was cast and it would hit the wall behind Scott's head."  
  
*End Draco POV*  
  
*Mia's POV*  
  
He stared at me with a mixture of emotions running across his face. Surprise went to anger, went to shock and back to his normal hard and neutral face.  
  
"Oh, lighten up! You have a chance to go back." I was hoping he would choose to try the task, but i had my doubts.  
  
"I already told you," he growled, "I am not going back there."  
  
I gave a defeated sigh. 'What can I do? How can I show him people need him....? Wait! That's it!'  
  
"How about this Draco. I'll bring you to the Spirit World and you can meet Sani, the ruler. Could you just stick around until your wake? Then I'll gladly bring you to your final destination. Deal?"  
  
"Alright." He held out his pale hand and i shook it enthuestically.  
  
"Off to Spirit world!" I cried and took off, Draco just managing to get back on the broom.  
  
'I hope this works. Oh please please please let this work.'  
  
*End Mia POV*  
  
*Arthur Weasley POV*  
  
I was exhausted. The feeling ran throughout my body in it seemed a never ending stream. The incident in Diagon Alley plauged my mind like a horribe disease. I had been there; seen the entire thing.  
  
A robed deatheater shoot a spell, an Avada Kervada, at Lisa and Antonio Thompson's son. A cry from the crowd and a blond head flash by. The young man shoved the boy to the pavement and hit the ground when a green light went straight through his chest.  
  
I had rushed over with the other ministry officials and that was when all the work had started.  
  
I had just finished the last piece of paperwork for the day and was ready to go home.  
A smile graced my lips at the thought that Harry and Hermione, my youngest son's best friends, would be staying at our house untill school started, but quickly faded; I didn't have the strength to grin.  
  
With one final look around the office I apparated.  
  
*End Arthur POV*  
  
*Molly Weasley POV*  
  
The Burrow was strangely silent. My flame haired children sat around the rickety table with a brunette and an ebony haired teen evening the color out.  
  
Ginny sat between Ron and Harry with Percy next to Harry. (A/N- In my story, Percy DID NOT leave his family for batty old Fudge) Across the table sat Fred, George, Hermione and Bill. The ends were blank for myself and Arthur. Charles had not been able to come; business in Romania.  
  
"Mum, look." Ginny pointed to the clock. Arthur's hand had moved to traveling. I breathed a sigh of relief. We needed him so badly. We wanted answers. As soon as the crime or whatever it was had happened, anyone who was not a ministry official was asked to leave Diagon Alley. Meaning that none of us had any idea what had happened.  
  
The next instant a small pop echoed around the quiet room and Arthur stood in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Arthur." I crossed the room in two strides and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright?"  
  
He have me a weary smile. "Yes Molly dear, I'm fine. Shall we eat?" he asked, gesturing to the table.  
  
I gave a quick nod and seated myself. After a few minutes of eating, I knew the questions had to be asked. After all, eating wasn't even satisfying. My lasanga tasted like cardboard, my pumpkin juice like dirt.  
  
"Arthur?" I asked hesitantly. "What happened?"  
  
"Yeah Dad," cut in Ron, "We heard it was murder."  
  
"Was it a deatheater?"  
  
"A crazed lunatic?"  
  
Who died?"  
  
"When did-"  
  
Arthur raised his hand and the fire of questions from around the room ceased.  
  
"Yes," he said quietly. "There was a death. Draco Malfoy was murdered this afternoon."  
  
*************Time Passing while Mr. W explains************  
  
(A/N- afterall, you know what happened by now. If you don't- I suggest you start from the beginning)  
  
I stuttered over my words, not believing. "You mean that....that....Draco Malfoy...is...is dead?"  
Arthur bowed his head in response.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Ron jumped up, his fist in the air, a grin on his face.  
  
"RONALD JOHN WEASLEY! How can you say that?" a hint of anger in my voice.  
  
"The slimy old ferret deserved it. He probably accidently got hit when he tried to teach the kid a lesson for not showing him proper respect."  
  
"Ron, how can you be happy he's dead?" Hermione asked shrilly. "He may have been a git and an unreasonable prat, but he doesn't deserve to be dead!"  
  
"Ronald." I said gravely. "We all have our own opinions, but outbursts like that should be kept quiet."  
  
"Yes Mum." At least he had the good grace to look ashamed.  
  
"Where was his wand?" asked Harry quietly looking at his hands, his emerald eyes shielded by his unruly hair.  
  
"Oh, about that." Arthur cleared his throat. "His wand was at Ollivander's for 6th year examinations. If it hadn't been, he might still have been with us."  
  
"Dad, why did Malfoy do that? Save the kid?" piped up Ginny. "Hes never cared for anyone but himself before."  
  
"I have no idea Ginny. It's something we'll never know."  
  
"I'm going to bed." Harry rose from the table and pushed in his chair. "G' Night everyone."  
  
"Good night Harry. I'll be up in a minute," called Ron as Harry started up the stairs.  
  
"Everyone," I said firmly, "It's time we all retired."  
  
Chourses of 'Good Night Mum and Dad' rang around the room. As soon as they were all out I turned to Arthur.  
  
"What did Lucis say about it," I asked, worried.  
  
"Nothing. I knew Malfoys' were cold, but not even caring about your own son. I wonder, did he ever recieve any love in that mansion? ....... Good night Molly."  
  
"Good night Arthur." I sat perfectly still, gazing at nothing, one thought running over and over in my mind.  
  
Who was Draco Malfoy?  
  
***************************  
  
Author's Notes: And there you have it, chapter two!  
  
I was wondering, can someone explain how to make the word italic and bold? I do it, but it never comes out at fanfiction...  
  
Also, to let minna (everyone) know, I'm not updating again until I have at least 7 reviews. Why? I like the #'s 3 and 7 together.  
  
Oyasumi Minna! (Goodnight Everyone!) And Happy New Year!  
  
~IcyPanther 


	4. Chapter Three

*Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters and the main HP idea belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Three  
  
**************************  
  
From Last Time:  
  
"Good night Arthur." I sat perfectly still gazing at nothing, one thought running over and over in my mind.  
  
Who was Draco Malfoy?  
  
**************************  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
"How much longer Mia? We've been flying for forever!"  
  
"You're such a big baby; quit whining! Only a few minutes longer."  
  
Minutes later (A/N- no, really?) two tall pearly gates rose into view. Behind them lay a wide space filled of clouds and sky and then a mansion rose.  
  
It was gigantic; bigger than Malfoy Manor. Marble figures adorned the front steps and tall columns rose from the ground to support the roof. Gold trimming ran around the snow white house.  
  
"You like?" asked Mia in a singsong voice.  
  
"I prefer my manor," I replied icily. In truth, I believed I liked this one better. But Mia would never learn that. It would be like signing a death warrant (if I was alive). She probably tease me so much, I'd end up killing myself if posssible. no, Mia would NEVER find out!  
  
Compared to the darkness of Malfoy Manor, the Spirit Mansion was bright and happy, instantly bringing my spirits up. Was that good or bad? Hmmmmmmm.....  
  
"Whateveeeeer!" Mia said in a preppy voice. "It's time to go meet Sani! And it's Lady Sani to you Draco!"  
  
"Whateveeeeer!" I mimicked her voice in a mocking tone and was rewarded with a smack.  
  
"Owwwwww...," I said, rubbbing a spot on my face. "That's going to leave a mark." (A/N-Anyone know where that line's from? Try Escaflowne, Mole Man says it! hehe!)  
  
"Wimp." muttered Mia under her breath, but I heard anyway. I have very keen hearing.  
  
As soon as we approached the gates, they clanged close with a ring that echoed around the sky.  
  
"What! Why are they locking us out!" I yelled. "I thought they wanted me to go in there."  
  
Mia gazed at me with a look that she was talking to a two year old. "Draco, I need to let them know who we are. Standard safety precautions. You wouldn't want just anything getting through here."  
  
She then turned to a speaker system on the wall next to the gate and pressed a huge silver button.  
  
"Hello, Mia here. I'm back with Draco Malfoy. Care to let us in?" In response, the gates swung open and Mia drove the broom through.  
  
When the two spirits reached the front doors, Mia turned around to face Draco. Sternly, she said, "There are rules you must know before you enter. One, you must always treat everyone with respect, especially Lady Sani.  
  
Two, you must always behave. That means no wisecracks, jokes that are inappropiate, breaking things etc...  
  
Three, you are a guest here. Do not, I repeat do not, overstep your place. Got it?"  
  
"Okay! Jeesh, keep your robes on." A well aimed hand hit its mark; my face.  
  
I blinked as little stars started to appear in my vision. Man, that girl had power!  
  
"That," said Mia angrily, "Is NOT allowed. Now get off the broom."  
  
"Yes Milady." I replied saracstically. "Is this better?"  
  
'Mia will never get it. She's too easy to rile up, just like Weasley.'  
  
"Drop the attitude Malfoy," she snapped.  
  
"Reverting to last names now, are we Milady?"  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," she grwoled through clenched teeth, her hand twitching at her side, seemingly to hit me again. "Follow me."  
  
She swept through the halls, her amythest robes billowing behind her, clutching her Spirit broom in her left hand.  
  
I followed at a more relaxed pace, admiring the scenery that covered the halls.  
  
Paintings hung in glass frames and golden candle holders rested on shelves. Crystal chandliers twinkled brightly, casting small rainbows dancing around the room.  
  
It was so different from home. Malfoy Manor thrived on shadows and darkness, but I must say I enjoyed the change.  
  
Mia led me through several halls and then pushed open a door and immideately turned to see my expression.  
  
And what an expression I had. Despite all the training I had had to never show surprise, a great opening for enemies, I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen.  
  
Different magical creatures were around the room, each working on different projects. A bunch of veela were in the corner with graphs spread out before them. Little pixies fluttered about the room filing papers. Nifflers were running around doing odd little tasks.  
  
Mia smiled at me; it seemed her joyful mood had returned. "Come on Draco, we have to go see Sina."  
  
"Okay, you go on ahead," I replied dazedly. The veela across the room had noticed me and had started to dance.  
  
I was drawn in without a backward glance and my eyes remained focused on their swaying hips and silvery hair.  
  
I was only vaugely aware of Mia grabbing my hand and dragging me away as I waved with the other quite stupidly to the veela.  
  
"Honestly! Why do men always make fools of themeselves in front of them?" Mia's muttering filtered into my head as I gradually lost sight of the beautiful creatures. I realized she was right though. I must have looked pretty stupid...  
  
"We're here."  
  
I gazed up at the doors Mia had brought us to. They were tall French doors and a very light pink with gold boder. In the center a gold plaque read:  
  
Sina  
Ruler of the Spirit World  
  
"Let's go in." I said. "May as well get this over with."  
  
"That's the spirit Draco!" Mia reached forward, turned the knob, and the doors slowly opened.  
  
*End Draco POV*  
  
*Lucius Malfoy POV*  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!" I smacked my wife hard across her face, hoping to cease her blubbering.  
  
Ever since we had gotten a letter from the ministry saying Draco was dead she'd been an emotional case.  
  
As for myself, I really didn't care. My son had never meant anything to me. He had just been a pawn, a tool, to make myself better in the eyes of the Dark Lord.  
  
But one thing bothered me. It buzzed in my head, never leaving, only causing me to become angrier. The letter had read:  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy,  
  
We regret to inform you that your son, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, was killed today, August 31st, at 4:18 P.M. He died an honorable death protecting Scott Thompson in a deatheater attack.We again apologize for the loss of your son.  
  
Sincerely,  
Matthew Sosilk  
Minister of Magic  
  
(A/N- yes, I don't like Fudge much and changed the minister!)  
  
Why did my son save him? Scott Thompson?  
  
Scott Thompson wasn't even a pureblood! His father was a mudblood and yet Draco had still saved him, someone lower.  
  
A loud wail echoed around the room. I couldn't take it anymore, Narcissa's crying. "SILENCIO!"  
  
She looked surprised when her voice vanished.  
  
"Maybe now I can get some peace in my own home. Think of it like this Narcissa," I said, turing to my wife, my voice growing harsher and colder.  
  
"Draco was nobody, worth absolutely nothing. He dishonored our family by saving the life of a mudblood's child. He did a kind thing, which has now disgraced the Malfoy name. If you value your life, Narcissa, you will be silent. Understood?"  
  
She nodded her head quickly, clearly nervous and frightened of what I might do to her.  
  
"Excellent." I muttered the countercurse and her voice came back.  
  
"Forgive me Lucius," she said humbly, curtsying to me. "It was wrong of me to disrupt the daily life of our household. I too hold no regret for our son's death."  
  
"Very good Narcissa. Now get out of my office, I have work to do."  
  
"As you wish." She departed and the door shut with a final click.  
  
*End Lucius POV*  
  
*Narcissa Malfoy POV*  
  
'Why can't I stand up to my husband? WHY?'  
  
Tears cascaded down my cheeks and it seemed they would never stop. I had failed my son, my only son. Lucius had made sure I'd do what he wanted.....again.  
  
If only I had been there, done something, anything, to protect him.  
  
A sudden thought seized my mind. 'I have nothing left to live for. Draco meant everything to me. What reason do I have for staying in the world? I should end it now.' My steps quickened, echoing down the deserted hall.  
  
I had a plan. Everything, the pain, sadness, and misery would all be over in one quick second, the second the knife plunged into my chest.  
  
Cautiously, I entered the room I shared with Lucius, fearing he would know something was amiss and come looking for me. Moving quickly, I went across the room and opened a small drawer in my wardrobe.  
  
Pulling out a black box, I crept over to the oversized bed and sat down.  
  
Deftly, my fingers intied the silk knots holding the lid to the box. When the lid fell to the floor, I smiled.  
  
On a blood red velvet cushion rested a long silver knife. Emeralds were placed in the handle with a snake twining around them.  
  
This dagger would answer my prayers, my needs. I picked itup and raised it above my heart, ready to escape this uncaring world. With my thoughts filled of Draco, I plunged the dagger down.  
  
***********************  
  
Author's Notes: I am sooooooo evil! I luv cliffies, as long as I'm not the one who's left hanging.  
  
I wrote part of this in band class and started to type this moring well eating my breakfast. I know, I know, no food at the computer desk. lol!  
  
Thank you all sooooooooo much! I love all the reviews! It makes my day to check my mail and see one! :D  
  
A note to Everyone (Especially Hiei's Firefly!)  
  
After Chappie four there is going to be a type of riddle contest that I need someone to answer (correctly) to help me with Chappie five. First person to send right answer wins.... and believe me, you'll like the prize!  
  
What I'm trying to say is to enter, you post answer in review. Since you can only review once a chappie, I might suggest all getting your own name. Or you can do whatever! More details about contest in chappie four!  
  
Please review (like last time!) Ja Na!  
  
~IcyPanther 


	5. Chapter Four

*Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of HP!  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Author's Notes- All contest details are after chapter! Enjoy!  
  
****************  
  
From Last Time:  
  
This dagger would answer my prayers, my needs. I picked it up and raised it above my heart, ready to escape this uncaring world. With my thoughts filled of Draco, I plunged the dagger down.  
  
****************  
  
*~*Draco POV*~*  
  
When Mia had been talking about the leader of Spirit World, I was thinking more along the lines of my father. What I saw surprised me so bad, I'm surprised I didn't die again from shock.  
  
A little girl sat behind a rather large desk. Dolls and toys were on shelves that ran around the room. A stained glass window of a butterfly sat behind the girl.  
  
"Hello," said the girl cheerily, "I'm Sina, Ruler of the Spirit World."  
  
Sina had dark blue midnight hair that hung down to her shoulders. Big blue eyes, soft pink lips, and dimples created a baby doll face. She wore a dress robes of light greens and purples with little lilac slippers. She can't have been more than eight!  
  
I whirled around to face Mia. "You mean to tell me the Ruler of spirit World is a kid? How the hell is a kid supposed to help me, if I had wanted help?"  
  
"I'm right here you know, so you don't have to talk about me as if I'm not." Sina said in a soft voice, a smile on her face.  
  
"Also, I'm not a 'little kid' as you put it. I'm actually around 500 years old, but this form is easier on my body. I took over Spirit World from my father about 380 years ago. And also, please refrain from swearing in my home."  
  
I looked at her, shocked beyond words, very uncommon for a Malfoy.  
  
"Excuse me Sina," said Mia gliding forward. "Draco has told me he does not wish to return to life. ..... I know, simply terrible," said Mia in response to the appaled look on Sina's face.  
  
"Why Draco?" asked sina giveing me a dissapointed look. "Why do you not wish to live again. Life is such a beautiful thing."  
  
"As I've already told Mia, there is no reason to go back. I don't have any real friends, my father hates me, and my mother is too scared to love. Why go back?"  
  
"I see," said Sin softly, sadness in her voice. "Very well then. Mia would you-"  
  
"But Draco did agree to stick around until his wake," Mia interrupted, a hopeful note to her words.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"I did," I said, coming into the conversation.  
  
The little girl seemed to perk up instantly, a smile returning to her face. "Alright then. I will have to find the date of the wake; we can't have Draco missing it. Mia, would you show our guest to a room?"  
  
"Of course Sina. Come along Draco."  
  
I left the room and Mia started to lead me through more hallways. I didn't understand how I'd never not get lost in this place.  
  
"Here we are." She paused outside a tall mahogany door. "In you go."  
  
Tentatively, I pushed open the door. If my room was going to look anyhing like Sina's, I would skip the wake. Stepping in, a gasp left my throat.  
  
My whole room was done in greens and silvers; ever the faithful Slytherin.The walls parkled silver and dark green comforters adorned the bed. The dressers were the same color as the door and the carpeting was a forest green.  
  
I turned to ask Mia if she had known if I was Slytherin, but she was gone.  
  
"Mia?" I called uncertainly. "Where are you?"  
  
"Here Silly! Now get dressed in these." She thrust me a set of robes in silver, they matched my eyes perfectly.  
  
"Why do I have to wear these? What's wrong with black?"  
  
She shot me an exasparated look, "Look Draco, if you haven't noticed yet, in Spirit Word we prefer bright happy colors. Your room is the only exception, we wanted to make you feel at home. Those robes of yours will just have to go."  
  
"But......but......I LIKE my black robes. I am not wearing bright silver!"  
  
"Now you sound like a child throwing a tantrum. Grow up already!" Mia stalked out of the room, the door slamming behind her with a bang.  
  
With a defeated sigh, I began to change from black to silver.  
  
*~*End Draco POV*~*  
  
*~*Lucius POV*~*  
  
As soon as I had ordered me wife out, a knowing feeling came into my head. She was going to kill herself. I just knew it. Husband sixth sense.  
  
I had known she did not love me or care for the riches of a Malfoy. Draco had been the only thing that mattered, the only thing she lived for. And with him gone nothing was stopping her.  
  
But I didn't want her to kill herself. An evil gleam entered my eye. I wanted to do it. After all, I basically owned her, and it wasn't right for her do do anything without my consent.  
  
With silent, but hurried footsteps, I ran up the staircase to our room, where I, for some reason, just knew she would be.  
  
At this moment I feared only one thing. She had already done it. It was quiet, much to quiet.  
  
I moved faster, the aderline pumping in my heart, blood rushing to my ears, all with the anticipation of the kill. I was the preadator, she was the prey...  
  
I threw open our oaken doors and a horrible heart stopping sight greeted my eyes.  
  
Narcissa, my Narcissa, knelt on the bed, her eyes closed and a knife poised abover her heart. And with a sudden thrust, the knife dived down, but I was ready.  
  
My wand whipped out and I shouted, "ACCIO KNIFE!"  
  
In fascination, I watched as the knife was wrenched from my wife's hands and shot staright at me, right before it stabbed into her.  
  
I caught the deadly blade neatly by the handle and glared at Narcissa.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" I asked coldly.  
  
She cowered down in fear of my presence. But then quite suprisingly, she picked her gaze from the floor and focused her sapphire eyes on me.  
  
"I am not scared of you Lucuis. I have always kept my thoughts and opinions to myself, in fear you would hurt Draco. But now that Draco isn't here, I'll let you have a piece of my mind. I think you are a cold hearted bastard who cares for no one but yourself. You will do anythong to gain power, even hurting innocents. I no longer care what happens to me. You may do whatever you want Lucius, but be warned, I will fight."  
  
I chuckled and then laughed harshly, the sound bouncing off the walls. (A/N- think of Gasuke in episode two of RK when he laughs when Yahiko tells him he'll pay back all the money he owes)  
  
"You know you fear me Narcissa." I stepped forward menacingly. "Now you will pay for your attempt. Your death belongs to me alone!"  
  
With a snarl, I lept forward.  
  
*~*End Lucius POV*~*  
  
(A/N- Don't worry, I'm leaving you like last time. Just need to change view. *Adjusts camera* All ready!)  
  
*~*Overall View of Lucius and Narcissa*~*  
  
A scream filled the room as Lucius landed on top of Narcissa, pinning her down, crushing her small frame. He rammed his elbow hard into her stomach, recieving a short gasp from the woman.  
  
In defense, Narcissa swept her right hand upward, her only free limb, and raked her long manicured nails across his face, leaving five scratches on his cheek, all dripping small drops of blood.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" He slapped her across the face, momentarily knocking her off guard. But that moment was enough, as he started to beat her senseless.  
  
But Narcissa wasn't going down without a fight. She clawed, bit, and kicked Lucius with all the strength she possessed. Red was all she saw, rage for all the times she's been hurt by this man, the suffering, the nights lived in fear. But as always, Lucius pulled away the victor.  
  
He stood up, blood running down his pale face and hands, and gazed at the figure lying crumpled like a broken doll on he bed.  
  
"I know you are alive Narcissa, but I will not kill you......yet. I must wait until after the funeral, or people will get suspicious. Pleasent dreams Narcissa."  
  
Once the door shut behind him, Narcissa started to cry, knowing her fate had just been sealed. Her life was in Lucius's hands.  
  
*~*End Overall View*~*  
  
*~*Harry Potter POV*~*  
  
"Harry! Time to get up!" a cheery voice called.  
  
"Is it morning already?" I asked hoarsely, my throat dry from sleep.  
  
"Uh huh...... And you'd better hurry! You already slept in late enough!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Why can't I sleep? So tired....must....sleep....' My eyelids were closed gently welcoming the darkness that pulled me in.  
  
A pillow slammed into my face with obvious fury behind it, immideately chasing away all thoughts of sleep.  
  
"Listen Harry. When Ginny tells you nicely to get up, you get up! If you don't you get to deal with me!" She readied the pillow for another attack.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up Hermione! Please put the pillow down!" I reached over and pulled on my glasses and at once a livid Hermione and an amused Ginny swam into view.  
  
With an annoyed hmph, Hermione stormed out of the bright orange room.  
  
"What's eating Mione?" I asked, completely puzzled.  
  
"First of all Harry, what's today?"  
  
"Uhhhhh.... September 1st."  
  
"Right..... Now what happens on September 1st?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hogwarts Harry! School starts today!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"She also still upset about the accident yesterday."  
  
"What? Why should she be upset? It's not her fault Crooshanks ate all of my chocolate frogs..."  
  
"Not that accident Harry! The one with Malfoy!"  
  
"Why should she feel guilty about that?"  
  
"Because she was there and didn't help him. Mione just feels it was an awful way to die. Plus they had something to....uh.....finish."  
  
"Oh. What?"  
  
"It's a secret. Now you'd better get a move on, we're leaving in half an hour."  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" I jumped from the sleeping bag like I'd found a basilik in it.  
  
Ginny laughed with mirth as she watched me tear up Ron's room looking for a matching sock.  
  
"I'll see you downstairs in a few." And with that, she raced out of the room.  
  
'Odd.... I wonder what Mione's secret it?' Then I too headed downstairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, no cliffie this time! But I bet most of you wanted to kill me last chappie....  
  
hehe, you know he drill, now press the button! *chibi eyes*  
  
And please, if you like this Draco story, please check out my other story! It's called The Power of a Wish  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Contest! (Okay, it is NOT a riddle, I couldn't think of a good one)  
  
Okay, here's the deal. I need help with the fifth chappie, and one of you can play a big part...  
  
What you have to do is read this. (Duh!) When you're done, you can do the contest!  
  
First off, I am looking to see how well you all know Harry Potter (the books, not movies). So there is a little quiz at the bottom. The first one to answer correctly in their review wins! simple, right? good! I do suggest you have a copy of all HP books though....  
  
Now the prize.... the prize is YOU get to be in the story. Whoever reviews first w/ all answers correct will be e-mailed by me. I have a questioner I'll need you to fill out with all character info.  
  
So have fun.... And good luck 2 all of you. Also, in case you accidently post a review w/o answers, you can e-mail me at IcyPanther@yahoo.com The thing is, whatever e-mail's in my box first wins, cuz all reviews are sent to e-mail  
  
Also, if u review anonymous, plzz include your e-mail in review! Thanx!! And just to let ya know, one more rule!  
  
******YOU MUST HAVE POSTED AT LEAST ONE REVIEW PRIOR TO THIS CHAPTER! OTHERWISE NOT FAIR TO READERS BEFORE! SO GO BACK AND POST ONE FOR A PREVIOUS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY!********  
  
~IcyPanther  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Just to let ya all know, I # of the book is not being told. But if you read the question, it should basically tell you what book it's in. There's only one w/ a bit of 50/50, so that's where the books come in handy.  
  
1. When Harry's Broom (Nimbus 2000) broke, in what match would he have to use a different one for the first time? (answer would be a house name for clarification)  
  
2. When Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco go into the Forbidden Forest, what creature does Hagrid say in answer to someone's question IS NOT killing the unicorns and why?  
  
3. When Harry and Ron come to Hogwarts late b/c of a flying car, what are they given for dinner?  
  
4. What happened to Marietta when she tattled?  
  
5. In one of Rita Skeeter's articles about Harry, who says, "He might even be pretending.... This could be a plea for attention." (Think.... This is a tough one. Hint: what book did Skeeter publish most of her articles????)  
  
6. In what book (Title Please) does Harry say after a quidditch match, "Aha We've won."  
  
That's all! Good luck to everyone!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~Hiei's Firefly~*~ Hehe! As you've now seen, she doesn't die! Yeah! I'm not sure, is cliffed a word???? What did you mean by 'you think' you love riddles??? Got me curious... Thank you to Hiei's Firefly sister and bf! You guys help a lot! ^^ And no, I never did know guys read fanfics. But I mean, hasn't there got to be at least one guy author out there....  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ Wait! You're Hiei's Firefly! Huh????  
  
~*~lishachan~*~Nope, as you can see, Narcissa DOES NOT kill herself! ^^ I like Sina too! ^^ What's w/ me and all these smile faces???? ^^  
  
~*~D(Caf aka Sandr~*~ Glad you like it! Are you still reading a SSS? And update your story soon too!  
  
~*~lil tipsy~*~ Thank you! I love it when ppl like my work ^^ I hope I updated soon enuf. Been really busy! ^^  
  
~*~Edarcy03~*~ Hola ******! (I won't use ur real name) Do u really hate me? *pouts* I'm on page 11 of P&P! Haven't had any time to read this wekend! AHHHHH! C ya at school!  
  
~Thanks a ton you guys! You're awesome! 


	6. Chapter Five

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters.  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Oh My! I haveen't updated in a while! So so sorry! I've been so busy and this story does take a while to write. Come to think of it, all my stories take a long time to write.  
  
I'd like to congragulate the contest winner, HalownKougra. *Claps hands and cheers* You will now be put into Draco's Spirit! Hope you like yor role!  
  
For the rest of you, all contest answers are at the end of the chapter! ^^ Happy reading! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Dream of Draco in his POV*  
  
I landed on the damp ground with a soft thump and tried to get my bearings. I was in a graveyard. White, almost translucent fog drifted over the grounds, hovering between the chipped and worn gravestones.  
  
I shivered involuntairly, and it was not just from the cold air that seemed to wrap its tendrils about me. Something was here. Something evil..... something that did not seem right. But what?  
  
I rubbed my arms to try to regain some warmth and start my circulation back up again. Gazing into the fog I saw nothing except grey and white blankness of the fog and every few feet a sillouhette of a tombstone rising in the mist.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I jerked my head in the sound of the scream, which was coming from my right. No something was not right here, not right at all.... I started forward at a run jolting my frozen muscles into action. But it appeared that the graveyard did not want me to go running off.  
  
The marble gravestones seemed to appear out of nowhere trying to make me stimble and fall to the cold ground. The fog thickened so that I couldn't even see three feet in front of me and I felt like I was running chest deep through water.  
  
Hands of the deceased reached up through the ground and grabbed hold of the hem of my robe, to stop me from moving and to drag me down with them to their graves. I felt like i was suffocating. My breaths were coming in short heavey gasps as the night pressed down on me.  
  
The scream, that of a woman, sounded again, this time to my left. "PLEASE!!!! NOOOOOOO!" I renewed my efforts to reach her because she needed help and it appeared I was the only one here who could.  
  
I stumbled into a clearing where the fog immideately let go of its hold on me and started to drift through the open grounds. But I wasn't alone as I had thought I would be...  
  
Mother was on the ground, hunched over. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at the cloaked figure abover her. Father..... He was holding a knife poised above her. And then, before I could blink or yell he thrust it down, her lips forming a look of surprise as the knife connected with her. She toppled over and laid still on the ground, Father now holding a knife that was dripping with blood, Mother's blood.  
  
"MOTHER!" I raced forward, paying no atrention to Father and cradled her limp form in my arms, the tears falling softy from my face onto Mother's. And then everything started to fade away until it was only me and Mother. "I'm so srooy," I choked out. "Why did he do this to you, why?" I raised my head up to the Heavens. "WHY HER?" I screamed, "WHY HER?"  
  
*End Dream*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Still Draco POV*  
  
"Draco! Draco!" The voice sounded worried and was shaking my shoulder.  
  
"Uhhhhh...." I moaned sleepily, sitting up groggily.  
  
"Oh Draco! Are you alright?" I felt the person reach over and give me a gentle hug.  
  
It was then the dream came back to me. Shakily I said, "Yes," I'm alright."  
  
The pink haired spirit tightened her grip on me like she would never let go but it wasn't so tight that I couldn't breathe. "I was so worried. When I came to get you for breakfast you were cying in your sleep."  
  
"I was?" My hand reached up and sure enough I felt a wet trail of tears on my cheeks.  
  
"Uh huh. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"N-no, I'm fine.."  
  
"Alright, but if you ever need to talk to someone I'm right here."  
  
"Thanks Mia," I said, giving her the first real smile I'd had in quite a while.  
  
She smiled back. "Come out when you're ready for breakfast."  
  
I nodded and she left the room. I changed out of my sky blue pajamas - not my choice - into my flowing silver robes and then crossed the room and sat down in front of the mirror. My face still looked a little blotchy and my hair was tousled. I got ready and then glanced at my reflection again. It was perfect, except for the sadness and worry showing in my eyes. "Mother.... I hope you're alright." I whispered to myself.  
  
Then I stepped out of my room and sniffed the air, indicating to me where breakfast was. Spirits sure did eat well. I could already smell pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fresh baked muffins. My nose led me to a large room with windows on every wall. In the middle sat a long table with food and various workes of the Spirit World seated around it.  
  
Mia saw me and waved her banana. I crossed the room, well aware that everyone was watching me. Then again, I smirked to myself. It wan't often they got to meet such a good looking spirit.  
  
I sat down next to Mia and inbetween another spirit with blonde hair and bright purple streaks running through it. Sina smiled at me from the head of the table, two seats away.In fact, those three spirits were the only ones not looking at me.  
  
Mia held out a plate of muffins. "Mudfin?" she asked me, her mouth full of banana.  
  
"Uh.... sure, thanks...." I took a nice blueberry and surveyed all the workers who quickly looked away after I'd caught them staring.  
  
"Draco I'd like you to meet someone," said Sina from her seat. "Mandela," she pointed to the blonde girl on my left, will be working with you and Mia."  
  
I turned to see this spirit that would be helping me. She looked like the quiet type. Peach colored skin with baby blue eyes. Her hair hung just below her shoulder and she had a spray of freckles across her nose. I'd better be nice, it looked like she didn't take well with my type.  
  
"Hi."I turned to face her eye to eye. "I'm Draco."  
  
"I know," she said quietly.  
  
I looked at her in astonishment. She had an Australian accent. I'd never heard that voice before in London.  
  
"Mandela has found the date and time of your wake, the place as well." said Sina.  
  
"Really?" I said examining my nails.  
  
"Yes," said Mandela shyly. "It will be located Hogwarts tonight during the beginning of the year announcements. Your body will be on display for several days after the wake and then it will be buried."  
  
"What! Today! I don't want it to be today!"  
  
Mia clapped her hands delightedly. "To Hogwarts we go then!"  
  
I scowled at her enthusiasm. "I'm not going."  
  
She waved her index finger in my face. "Sorry Draco," she said, "you promised!"  
  
My scowl depeened and she just laughed. That laugh was really starting to get on my nerves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About six hours later I was riding on behind Mia on her broomstick and Mandela was riding next to us on her own heading to Hogwarts. I'd had quite an intersting day. Hanging around with Mia and Mandela, as much as I hate to admit it, was fun.  
  
Mia was always so happy, strange really for being a death bringer, and Mandela was nice in her own quiet way. She didn't talk much but when she did at least it wasn't gibberish like Mia was spouting off all the time. For about an hour staright I had listened to Mia go on and on about her favorite color, pink.  
  
I hated to admit it, but I was actually kind of nervous about going to my wake. I had a big decision to make although I already knew the answer. But something baout my dream kept coming back to plauge me and now I wasn't so sure I wanted to be dead. I'd make my decision when we got to Hogwarts.  
  
I must have dozed off, because I felt Mia shaking me awake. "We're here Draco. Wake up."  
  
I opened my eyes and at once I got the magnificent view of Hogwarts. The whole building was lighted up and I could see people, moving aound inside. "The Hogwarts Express just pulled into the station," stated Mia.  
  
We glided right through the entrance of the castle and flew into the Great Hall. In front of the Head Table rested a black casket with a picture of me sitting on the table in front. Black roses adorned the table around it and a small padded kneeler was in front (A/N- You know, the things they have at church. I couldn't remember the name.)  
  
"Mother," I said, recgognizing the figure standing next to the casket. I hopped off of Mia's broom and went up to her. "Mother...." I said again, sadly. She was crying silently with her head bowed. I looked into the casket and saw my body. They had dressed me in my black robes and for once I was thankful that my smirk wasn't on my face. My hair hung loose and the bangs were brushed away from my eyes, which were closed and my face was in a peaceful expression. If I wasn't standing here as a spirit, I would have thought my body was simply sleeping.  
  
I looked up and saw Father talking with Snape. It surprised me, but snape actually looked sad. A bunch of voices entered the hall and I turned to see students pouring in, all glancing curiously at the casket. I guess most of the students hadn't heard about my death or didn't know about the wake.  
  
Mother stood up and went over to the Head table where she sat down next to McGonagall who offered her a tissue and started to talk to her softly. I felt a sense of llike headed towards McGonagall. Maybe she wasn't such a bad person, even if she was head of Gryffindor House. At least she was helping Mother.  
  
After all the students - second years and above - were seated Hagrid came in with a bunch of nervous looking first years. I hovered in the air and with dissapointment saw quite a number of them sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
After McGonagall had taken away the stool Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts. I regret to inform you that a fellow student will not be among you this year," he said gravelly. At once whispers began to sound through the hall, everyone asking their neighbor if they knew who had died. "I would like to say," said Dumbledore and at once the talking stopped, " that Draco Malfoy will not be joining us." He held up his hand to stop further questions. "Mr. Malfoy was murdered in Diagon Alley two days ago by a Death Eater. I would like a moment of silence for him."  
  
Everyone bowed their heads, even the Gryffindors, they weren't about to disrespect the dead. Even the Slytherins had been silent for Cedric Diggory so they couldn't be completely heartless.  
  
"During dinner tonight," aid Dumbledore after a few minutes, "you may all come up and pay your respects. Draco's body will be here for several days so you can come up anytime this week." He then waved his wand and food appeared on all the tables. But instead of the generally noisy chatter that accompanied meals, this time it was pretty quiet.  
  
I saw Mother leave the table and go down to the casket where she kneeled down. I noticed most of the students had stopped eating and were just watching Mother. A few minutes later she stood up and left the Great Hall. then to my surprise Dumbledore knelt down. I went closer to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Draco.... you were such a good student and had a lot going for you," he said softly. "But it's all over now...." He paused for a minute and just gazed at my picture. "Why did you save the boy Draco? It seemed so unlike you. Maybe... maybe you weren't who we all thought you to be...." He stood up and walked back to the table.  
  
I was sitting at my table when I saw Snape rise. He too headed towards by coffin and I got up to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Draco.... I couldn't believe it when I heard that you'd died.... I didn't understand. You had never showed kindness for anyone... So I didn't understand and I still don't know why you saved the Thompson boy. You know Draco.... you would have been a good member for the order. I don't think you cared for Lucius's views, but then again I might be wrong...." then he too walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
I glanced at Father who was sitting next to Snape and the empty seat Mother had left. He didn't look the least bit sorry. In fact, he was probably glad that I was gone. I was still looking at Father's face when I heard gasps coming from the house tables. I turned and my jaw dropped. Potter was walking with a confident stride towards my body.  
  
He went over to the kneeler and dropped on to it, after looking at my face in the casket. I went real close to hear what Potter was going to say. Was he going to mock me in death... but Potter really wasn't that kind of person.  
  
"You know Malfoy, I'm actually upset you're gone. Believe it or not, I looked up to you. You were on the wrong side, but you had such confidence in yourself and you didn't fear anything. You always knew how to turn the situation around when things got bad for you and you never let another person faze you. I admired you for that. I did not appreciate what you called Hermione or the way you tried to hurt us so many times. But....I forgive you Malfoy. I regret not accepting you to be my friend, You may have been a different person, but I guess we'll never know."  
  
Whoah! Did Potter just say all that nice stuff about me??? I looked at his retreating figure, unsure of how to react. If he'd died I wouldn't be saying those kinds of things... so why did he?  
  
A few more students dropped by that evening during dinner. Pansy put on a big weeping fit but I knew it was fake. She never really cared about me. No one did. They all just wanted the Malfoy name which spoke of money and power.  
  
Right before Dumbledore made his announcement, a certain mudblood got up. At once I thought would head to my body, but then shook my head. She would never forgive me for how I treated her over the years... never...  
  
But contradictory to my thoughts she too walked up and kneeled down to say a prayer. This was something I head to hear, so I zoomed over to listen in.  
  
"... and you promised Malfoy... You promised... You told me and now you broke your promise...."  
  
Huh? What is she talking about?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Flashback to end of Fifth Year*  
  
I was lounging casually against the doorway to the train compartment knowing the mudblood would be coming out soon. She had gone into the weaslette's compartment to get something and would be out in a few minutes so she could og sit with Potty and Weasel.  
  
Sure enough, the door slid open and Granger walked right into me. "Watch where you're going Granger,"  
  
"What! Were you eavesdropping on me?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Why would I want to listen to a mudblood's convers-" She raised her hand and slapped me across the face before I could finish.  
  
My hand went to my cheek and I glared at Granger. "Little Spitfire, aren't you."  
  
"You listen here Malfoy. Stop calling me a mudblood."  
  
"Why? It's the truth."  
  
"Because it makes you sound stupid, is that the best you can come up with?"  
  
"You know Granger," I said leaning back against the wall, "That's the only thing I like about you."  
  
"W-what!" She looked all flustered.  
  
"Your tounge. You're pretty quick. Look forward to seeing you next year." I smirked and started off down the hallway.  
  
"You jerk! I-I'll never let you do that! You'll never beat me!"  
  
I turned to look at the fuming girl. "You really think so Granger?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well then I, Draco Malfoy, promise to never let Hermione Granger out wit me."  
  
"Let's see if you hold true to your promise Malfoy!"  
  
I smirked again. "I will."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh yeah! That promise.... She stood up and left the Great Hall with all the other dispersing students. I went to look for Mother.  
  
I floated past Mia and Mandela who were talking quietly to one another. It didn't seem they realized I'd left. I was floating down the halls heading deeper into Hogwarts, away from all people. I wasn't sure why I was heade this way, but I was... A yell startled me and I took off in the direction it had sounded from.  
  
I turned and saw my mother pushed up against the wall, my father pinning her against it. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "Narcissa," he hissed. "You're very lucky no one saw you.... Now drink this." He shoved a bottle in her face.  
  
"Well I can't if you don't let go of my arms," she snapped.  
  
Lucius slapped her again. "Drink it."  
  
Gliding forward, I looked at Mother closer and at once rage started to boil up in me. Her face had several bruises and I could see a bruise on her shoulder, since her dress was off them. He'd been hurting her!  
  
I yelled and slammed my fist at his head and passed right through. When I turned around for another attack I saw Mother drinking whatever was in the bottle. At once the bruises started to disappear.  
  
"Let's go Narcissa," he said coldly. She nodded meekly, the fight out of her, and followed him down the hall.  
  
I went back to the Great Hall, a decision in my mind.  
  
"Mandela, Mia, I made my decision."  
  
"Oh?" Both spirits turned to me.  
  
"I want to try the task. I want to live."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I'm going to apologize again for taking so long to update! I"M SORRY!! There, now I feel better.  
  
I do need some help! ^^ Please send me ideas for the task Draco can go through to get his life back... But if you follow the YYH storyline, he will fail so don't make it perfect! Thanx!  
  
I do hope you all enjoyed the contest and this chappie! I did! ^^ I'd like to once again congragulate HalownKougra on her win! In case none of you realized, Mandela is her character. ^^  
  
And now for the answers to the contest....  
  
1. Ravenclaw (Prisoner of Azkaban)  
  
2, Werewolf. Harry asked and Hagrid told him they were to slow (Sorcerer's Stone)  
  
3. A plate of sandwhiches and pumpkin juice (Chamber of Secrets)  
  
4. Purple pustles on her face that spelled 'sneak' (Order of the Phoenix)  
  
5. A specialist (Goblet of Fire)  
  
6. Chamber of Secrets (After Slytherin Match with rouge bludger  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Bad bad Lucius! ^^ Yep silver robes to match the eyes! I think it would look cool! ^^ I luv the Burgin and Bourkes extra scene! Lucius is soos evil! ^^ Love Tom Felton! ^^  
  
~*~Drache5824~*~ Thank you! I do hope Mandela fit in well! ^^  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ I think the name's awesome! Dragon of Evil Destiny is so cool! ^^ Thank you soo much for your wonderful e-mail review! ^^ I think Mandela made a good addition. I needed someone to help with Draco's case and she was perfect! ^^ ~*~Draco~*~ Thanx very much! ^^ Marietta is a girl in book 5 who is a memeber of Dumbledore's Army. But she tattles to Umbridge. Bad girl.... ^^  
  
~*~HalownKougra~*~ Congrats on winning! ^^ Yes it does sound like YYH! ^^ But I like mine a lot! The only thing is.... I don't have a Kuwabara! Well, Crabbe or Goyle! ^^  
  
~*~Anonymous~*~ Thanx! ^^  
  
~*~edarcy03~*~ Thanx a bunch! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gummy bears to all! ^^  
  
~IcyPanther  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter Six

  
  


* * *

  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters.  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Six  
  
WARNING: INCREDIBLY LONG CHAPPIE AHEAD! Hope you brought popcorn and drinks  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
From last time:  
  
I went back to the Great Hall, a decision in my mind.  
  
"Mandela, Mia, I made my decision."  
  
"Oh?" Both spirits turned to me.  
  
"I want to try the task. I want to live."  
  


* * *

  
*Mia POV*  
  
I felt my amythest eyes widen in happiness or surprise, I wasn't sure which. "Really Draco?" I asked, not wanting to believe it and then have him tell us he was joking. It would crush me.  
  
"Yes." He sounded so honest and so confident of his decision. What had caused this change in such a short period of time?  
  
"Well in that case we'd better head back to Spirit World and talk to Sina and see what your task is," I said brightly, while mounting my broomstick.  
  
"Lucky me," I heard Draco mutter as he got on behind me. I shared a smile with Mandela and we both kicked off the ground. Draco could be as sarcastic or mean as he wanted to right now, I'm just so glad he had made the right choice.  
  
Halfway back to Spirit World I regretted my thoughts. He complained the entire way back about various things. How it was stupid that a little girl ruled Spirit World, how he hated wearing silver robes, why he couldn't ride his own Spirit broomstick, among thousands of other things.  
  
When the huge manor came into view I almost felt like crying from joy. I could now have a few Draco free moments all to myself. "Mandela," I asked, "would you mind bringing Draco to Sina? I'm exhausted!"  
  
The quiet spirit smiled at me, revealing perfectly even and white teeth, that sparkled. "Of course Mia," she said softly, "you go lie down and rest."  
  
"Thanks a bunch Mandela!" I threw my arms around the taller spirit and hugged her tightly. I moved to give Draco a hug as well but he glared at me and I backed off. "Well Good night everyone!" And then with a wave I disappeared down the hall off to the left towards my warm and comfortable pink clad bed.  
  
*End Mia POV*  
  
*Mandela POV*  
  
I walked down the hall silently next to the spirit that stood about five inches taller than my five foot four frame. He seemed unusually serious, well it was the most stotic I'd ever seen him before.  
  
"Draco?" I asked nervously. I just had to do something to break the silence that hung in the air.  
  
"Yeah Manda? You don't mind if I call you that do you?"  
  
"No," I said. In fact, I liked having a nickname. I'd never had one before. Mia did. It was Mia. Her full name was actually Somialiana. I could definetly see why she changed it. "Well I was wondering if I could ask you something...."  
  
"Shoot." Well he seemed to be in a good mood. I wonder why?  
  
"Well....um....I was um... wondering why you changed your mind."  
  
"Changed my mind on what?" Okay, he could be kind of thick too. I guess walking around with those two boulders that called themselves Crabbe and Goyle would do that to a person.  
  
"On wanting to not be a spirit."  
  
"Oh, that? Well, when you and Mia were talking in the Great Hall, I left and saw my parents. My father was hurting my mother." He looked right at me, a sadness in his eyes. "I want to stop him. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way."  
  
"I'm sorry Draco," I said. I felt terrible for him. No one should have to see that in their parents. That's why a lot of the children with those kinds of families grew up being cold and cruel to the world. Plus a lot of parents sometimes ended up doing things they regretted. I should know.... I've taken up countless children who were crying for their parents and wondering why they were being taken away. Things like 'Why did daddy have a knife' or 'Why'd Mommy have a gun' and I could understand how Draco felt.  
  
"It's nothing, really Manda. As soon as I beat this task everything will be alright."  
  
"I hope so Draco, I hope so."  
  
About a minute later we reached the pink French doors that led into Sina's quaters. The leader of our world was curled up in her bed on the farside of the room. She had a light blue nightgown on and was clutching a gigantic teddy bear. I glanced at the clock on the desk. 9:23 P.M  
  
"It's her bedtime," I said turning to Draco. "She's always in bed by 9:00 every evening."  
  
"Why? If she is hundreds of years old why does she need so much sleep?"  
  
"It's because of her body form. Since she is a child she needs lots of sleep and the adult form she needs less. But unfortunately, the adult form wears her out so she stays a child."  
  
"Should we come back in the morning?"  
  
"Yes, she is very cranky if you wake her up in the middle of the night."  
  
"Alright then. Good night Manda."  
  
"Good night Draco," I called after his retreating form.  
  
*End Mandela POV*  
  


* * *

  
*Hermione POV*  
  
I stretched lazily and buried my head into the soft down pillow. I didn't want to get up. i knew classes started today, but for once I felt like staying in bed all day. Harry and Ron must be rubbing off on me.  
  
Grabbing my bathrobe I made my way slowly to the showers hoping for an incredibly hot shower. Let's just say I din't get that... I would have to start waking earlier then my dormates if I wanted an even semi-warm shower. With Lavender and Parvarti living with me, of course the hot water would be gone. But at least I woke up.  
  
I got dressed in my Hogwarts robes and made my way down to the common room where Harry and Ron were waiting for me. We made our way down to the Great Hall together and sat down at the red and gold clad Gryffindor table.  
  
Breakfast was a pretty silent affair. Students kept shooting worried glances at the coffin in the front of the room. It almost seemed like they were afraid of a dead body. I snorted into my oatmeal as a third year ran past it at breakneck speed to their table.  
  
The whole day passed rather sluggishly. I went to classes but none of them seemed complete. I glanced over to the empty desk on the Slytherin side of the room where a former student used to sit.  
  
It was at the end of the day I realized what I missed. It was Draco Malfoy. Sure, I never liked him, but there were no verbal sparring matches, no insults, no teasing, no one to play a prank on. You could easily play a trick on Crabbe or Goyle, but they probably wouldn't even realize it.  
  
I glanced over at my flame haired friend during dinner. He didn't seem the least bothered. Then again, he was ecastic that Malfoy was gone; now he didn't have to worry about his family being teased.  
  
I turned my attention over to Harry. He was listlesly poking at his mashed potatoes with his fork and didn't seem to be aware of anything going on around him. I could tell he was blaming himself for Malfoy's death. Then again Harry always put the world on his shoulders.  
  
As soon as dinner was over I went straight up to my bed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
*End Hermione POV*  
  


* * *

  
*Sina POV*  
  
I woke up feeling slightly cold. I glanced at the ground and saw that my quilt had fallen to the floor. I shivered and drew my knees up to my chest to regain some body heat. It didn't work. With a sigh I got out of bed with the aid of my stepstool and crossed the room towards my bathroom.  
  
A smile played over my face when I saw that my bubble bath had been prepared. With a contented sigh I pulled my nightgown over my head and slipped under the water. I had been soaking for about twenty minutes when loud knocking sounded outside the door.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked grumpily.  
  
"Sina, it's me, Mia. I hate to bother you but I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" I questioned, dumping a bucket of water over my head.  
  
"I need to discuss Draco with you."  
  
"What about Draco?" My voice perked up. He was a fun topic to talk about. I know I was a little young for him but...  
  
"Sina. I am NOT going to talk to you through a door. Come out here!"  
  
"Be there in a few minutes."  
  
Okay, okay, is twenty minutes more than a few??? I exited the bathroom dressed in a little blue dress covered with sunflowers and a towel wrapped around my hair. "Yes Mia?"  
  
I went over and sat down behind my desk and looked at Mia expectantly. "Well? What are we discussing?" My thoughts immideately flew to his silky blond hair and his mysterious grey eyes or..."  
  
"We're here to discuss his task."  
  
"That's nice... So do you think he looks better in silver or gold?" I asked absentmindedly. "I think the silver would compliment him more and bring out his eyes. But the gold makes him look more muscular...."  
  
"SINA!"  
  
"Wha-what?" I looked up from my clasped hands.  
  
"We are not here to discuss his looks Sina. And besides, he's too young for you."  
  
"No he isn't," I said defensively. "We were made for each other."  
  
"No he wasn't," said Mia through clenched teeth. "Besides, you don't have time for a husband. You have too much work to do."  
  
"I guess you're right. But I can still dream..."  
  
Mia shook her head and gave a sigh. "Alright Sina, you do that. But right now we need to discuss Draco's task."  
  
A wave of seriousness came over me. "You mean that he.... he wants to do the task?"  
  
"Yep," bubbled Mia happily, helping herself to some of the candy on my desk.  
  
"I see.... To tell you the truth, I haven't even thought up a task. (A/N- In anime, Mia would have a gigantic sweatdrop right now or would have facefaulted  
  


* * *

  
"Well I'm sure we could think of something. What did you have the person do the last time?"  
  
"I've never had a person like this! Daddy always had them!"  
  
"Oh.... well, then we just have to think of one."  
  
"Yes... but it has to go along the task guide of helping someone. Hey Mia, let's read your book and try to help someone!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
And with that the two spirits began to pour over the little blue book.  
  
*End Sina POV*  
  


* * *

  
*Mia POV*  
  
About an hour later I stood up and felt my back pop. I guess we'd been sitting there for a while... "I'm going to go inform Draco of his task. See you later Sina."  
  
"Bye bye Mia!" The Spirit leader waved as the doors shut together and I contined down the hall. I was so lost in thought that I ran straight into someone.  
  
"Oomph! I'm so sorry!" I brushed my hair out of my eyes to see who I'd knocked over. A pair of baby blue eyes looked up at me. I quickly stood up and reached a hand down to help Mandela up.  
  
"You're head seems to be in the clouds," she commented. "What's up?"  
  
Okay.... Umm. Why was Mandela NOT being quiet. She was acting normal.... Weird...  
  
"I just finished discussing Draco's task with Sina. Want to come tell him with me?"  
  
"Sure." And so the two of us headed towards Draco's room chatting about random spirit things.  
  
I knocked politely on the door. "Draco? Are you in there?"  
  
We both paused and heard mumbling from his side of the door. It was then thrown open to reveal Draco dressed in a pair of light blue sleeping pants and his blond hair, which was normally perfect, was tousled. Good thing Sina wasn't here... "What?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Can we come in?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure..."  
  
He entered back into his room and Mandela and I followed. Draco sat down in front of his mirror and started to comb his hair into a more presentable appearance. Mandela flopped down onto the bed and I sat in a chair next to Draco.  
  
"Draco... we have to discuss your task."  
  
"Okay... what is it?"  
  
Mandela spoke from across the room. "You have to help someone at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well how do you expect me to do that? I'm a spirit, remember?"  
  
"Yes Draco," I said. "First of all, I'd better explain your powers as a spirit. When someone is unconcious or asleep you can take control of their body. Somehow, you must use this power to help someone."  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad."  
  
"There's also a specific date," said Mandela. "It takes place in exactly one week. So we'll take you to Hogwarts that day."  
  
"Alright Manda."  
  
I watched in amazement as Draco turned around on the stool and smiled a real smile at Mandela. Something must have happened last night that I wasn't aware of.  
  
I then watched in either futher amazement as Draco and Mandela started to talk like old friends. Very weird...  
  
*End Mia POV*  
  


* * *

  
*Draco POV*  
  
I floated aimlessly down the hall where students were running to and fro beneath me. I'd been visiting Hogwarts everyday now. The truth was, I kind of missed it. I missed classes, and my friends (Well not Parkinson), and being able to touch real life objects; I always went through them.  
  
Today I was trailing a certain Mudblood. She seemed to be down in spirits (A/N- Pun intended! ^^) and not as lively as she once was. I wished I could see her face light up, she always looked prettier when she was smiling.  
  
WAIT! What was I saying? The mudblood... pretty? I tried ramming my head against the wall but I went through it into an empty storage room. With a curse I went back through and started to scan the crowded hallways for Hermione.  
  
NOT AGAIN! Her name is Granger; not Hermione! What was going on?  
  
The whole day consisted of a pattern. Follow and watch the mudblood, think of a comment that complimented Herm-Granger and go through a wall. It was getting a bit tiresome. I had learned one thing about my powers though.  
  
I had been following Hermione when I'd slammed into an invisible barrier. It seemed I wasn't allowed in the girl's showers; not that I'd want to go in there....  
  
The next day was Potter day. I followed Scarhead around out of sheer boredom. I didn't want to follow the mudblood... I kept getting weird feelings. Plus, my face still hurt from slamming into the shower barrier.  
  
He was quite boring too though. He seemed lifeless and didn't have that annoying grin on his face that he normally did. Which might have been a good thing except that he wasn't Potter without it.  
  
Weasel sure seemed to be happy though. He pratically danced through the hallways and I could always see a grin on his face, even when he was eating... gross.  
  
A week was approaching and I still hadn't found out what Granger and Potter's problem was. They were both basically walking zombies. Heck, Granger didn't even go to the library for a two whole days!  
  
I decided I'd have to find out someway, and the best way would be to follow Herm-Granger. I mean, girls gossip a lot, right?  
  
So on the night before a week I followed Granger to her dorm, and was met by another barrier. Okay, this wasn't going to work....  
  
Fortunately for me, Granger exited the dorm and went and sat down in one of those way too plushly looking armchairs infront of the fire.  
  
fffffffffffkkkkkkkkkkkkkdllllllllldddddddmmmmmmfffiihhhhkkkkkkkkddddddddddkk kkhhhhhhthhhhaaaakkkkkkkkkffffhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhddiiiihhhhhhhhiiiiiiiidddddhhhhhhhhhtttthhheeeeeeeeektttttthhh (A/N- Sorry about that... random gurbilish. I was playing the keyboard to the tune of Aura  
  


* * *

  
Well, just my luck... Potter came down from his room and sat in a chair next to Herm-Granger. Oh, what the heck! I'll just call her Hermione.  
  
"Ready for the match tomorrow Harry?"  
  
"Yeah... Gryffindor vs. Slytherin... but no Malfoy this time."  
  
"...You miss him, don't you Harry?"  
  
I perked up and settled myself on one of those stupid chairs next to them. If they were going to talk about me I wanted to hear everything.  
  
"..."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah... I do miss him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think he was a nice person underneath. We just never gave him a chance."  
  
"I miss him too Harry."  
  
"You do?"  
  
You do? Why. After all the horrible things I've called you Hermione.... why do you miss me?  
  
"I do. Same reason as you I guess. But there was something else about him..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was always so closed off, even from the other Slytherins. He was always so cold.... I just don't think he's really like that."  
  
You're right.... I'm not normally that way. It's just the way I was brought up.  
  
"Yeah... Well G' Night Mione." Harry stood up and made his way towards his dorm.  
  
"Good night Harry! Make sure you get plently of rest." Then she too rose and headed up her staircase.  
  
I waited until I heard the click of both doors closing and then I disappeared into the night.  
  


* * *

  
"Rise and shine Draco! We have a big day ahead of us!" I groaned and tried to push the girl off my bed.  
  
"It's too early Manda.... go away."  
  
"Come on... there's cinniamon rolls in the dining room...." she teased.  
  
I sat up and ran a hand through my tousled hair and sat up. "Why did I ever tell you that cinniamon rolls were my favorite?"  
  
"No idea. Now get up." Mandela then flounched out of my room with her blond hair flying out behind her.  
  
Mandela and I had become great friends over my stay at the Spirit World Manor. She wasn't so quiet anymore. In fact.... we couldn't make her shut up half the time. Come to think of it, she was my second real friend... the other being Blaise Zabani, a fellow sixth year Slytherin. I had even developed a sort of tolerance for Mia. I could now listen to her babble for about an hour without blowing up or getting snappish.  
  
Being here certainly had softened me out. I wasn't so mean anymore and I felt myself smiling more. I even laughed a few times, The only thing that keeps getting weirder and weirder is Sina. She looks at me like I'm food. Mia seems to know something about it, but she won't tell me. Then again... I'm not sure I want to know.  
  
I slowly made my way to breakfast and sat down in my chair between Mandela and Mia. Mia was stuffing herself full of bananas. From what I'd seen, she eats them everyday for breakfast. Mandela was calmly eating french toast that was smothered in syrup, with raising poking through. As for me, I pulled the whole plate of cinniamon rolls towards me and hunched over them. They were mine....  
  
As soon as breakfast was over I mounted Mia's broom and the three of us left Spirit World towards Hogwarts School. Flying over I could see students pouring out of the doors headed towards the quidditch field.  
  
The three of us went down and sat by the medical station. Mia had said we weren't going to sit in the bleachers; we could get a much better view down here. A few minutes later scarlet and green blurs shot onto the field. I saw a fourth year had gotten my seeker position. Well he'd better be prepared to give it back.... it was mine.  
  
Potter and the seeker, who had been made captin as well, shook hands and then Madam Hooch released the quaffle and the game began.  
  
It was actually quite exciting to watch the game insttead of playing in it. Here, you weren't under pressure and could cheer and let your attention span wander. But I did prefer playing.  
  
I had taken a dislike to the seeker. I had seen the snitch several times, once when it was hovering next to his left foot. I was going to kill him when I got my body back. He was going to let Potter win.  
  
I was suddenly aware that Mia and Mandela were laughing and pointing at.... me? I didn't see what was so funny until I'd realized I'd actually flown onto the pitch and was yelling at the seeker while riding on the back of his broom. Oops!  
  
I had to say it was a nice view from up here. And for once, I couldn't get hit by a bludger. I was a bit confused though. How was I supposed to help someone when everyone looked perfectly happy and healthly.  
  
I jumped off the broom and floated back down to the giggling spirit girls. I was watching Potter flying around when I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Crabbe had just given his bat to a chaser who was rapidly approaching Potter. Another chaser with Goyle's bat was coming from the other direction and Crabbe and Goyle were coming from the other sides.  
  
Potter tried to manuever away from the four obstacles, but before I could even blink Goyle's huge form crashed into Potter pinning him against the stands. He then pulled away and Potter's body slid off his broom and both hurtled to the ground.  
  
With a sickening crack both made impact with the ground. I was suddenly aware of Mia tapping me on my arm. "This is your task Draco. Inhabit Harry's body and catch the snitch. If you do... you'll be alive once more."  
  
I groaned. I had to play against my own team. this sucked. But with determination I marched across the field towards Potter. I stood over him and then with a deep breath I felt myself sucked into him.  
  
The first thing I felt was pain. Then again... he had just dropped over 60 feet and crashed into the ground. Gingerly, I stood up to loud cheers from the Gryffindor section. I reached over and picked up the firebolt, mounted and took off into the sky.  
  
I was quickly scanning for the snitch as well as keeping an eye out for Slytherin memebers. I don't think Potter's body could take another hit like that. Several Gryffindors, like the Weasel and the Weaslette flew over to me and asked if I was alright. I repiled I was fine and went back to hunting for the golden snitch.  
  
After about ten minutes my eyes lighted on a little golden ball on the left side of the field. I took off headed straight for it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Slytherin seeker head for it as well. I was about eight feet away when I heard a scream.  
  
I pulled my eyes off of the snitch and saw Hermione falling throuh the air towards the ground. Without even a second thought, I turned my broom around and raced to catch her.  
  
I felt her land in my arms and I clutched her to me while heading for the ground. I landed and she hugged me, burying her head in my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Shhhh... it's alright." Where'd that come from? I never intended to be nice to her.  
  
I got ready to kick into the air again when chilling words hit me.  
  
"Slytherin has won."  
  


* * *

  
Author's Notes:  
  
I am so sorry for the long delay. My internet system has been done for forever! I just got back on!  
  
I'd like to thank Ryo Akuinenn for the task idea. She wanted Draco to help a Gryffindor by going into their body and that's what I did! Thanx!  
  
Poor Draco.... looks like he failed his task. Fot those of you who are following the YYH storyline, do you know what comes next??? Don't tell!  
  
As of now, this is my second most popular story! ^^ The only one more popular is The Power of a Wish, another Harry Potter story!  
  
I just noticed that all my ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ lines look like a long line... weird.... fanfic must be having problems. I again apologize for the lines cuz some aren't supposed to be there and they won't delete themselves.... As for previous sentence... lines should be fixed. They were not working because of this ^^ happy face... Another weird and baffling mystery  
  
And now.... for my wonderful reviewers!  
  


* * *

  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Yep, two updates! Ummm. what was my other update? I forgot! Oh wait! Kaoru's Wish! ^^ Maybe he will... yes he will! ^^ It's part of the story! ^^ Glad you like my OC!  
  
~*~HalownKougra~*~ Sorry about the cliffies! ^^ And it's not nice to throw things at me. But then again... *catches gummy bears in mouth* yum! Happy ending... happy ending.... we'll see!  
  
~*~Edarcy03~*~ Band 2morrow! But that date is long gone now! ^^ Glad your computer kicked in... wish mine would behave. I know you don't hate me.... I'm too cute!  
  
~*~devils_fire~*~ Thanx very very much! *grins at you*  
  
~*~Widow767~*~ Thanx! I'll try to update soon next time. But only if my computer works. *kicks computer* Hey, what do ya know, it works!  
  
~*~D-Caf(aka Sandr~*~ Yeah... I get sidetracked a lot too! ^^ I think I suffer from short term memory loss. But a friend once told me that your brain deletes unneeded information.... does that mean I don't need most of my thoughts? Weird... C ya!  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ thanx again for your idea. I was originally going to do something with a treasure hunt, but i like your idea much better! *hands you gummy bears* There you go!  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ Deep breath... breathe... there ya go! ^^ Glad you liked it!  
  


* * *

  
This time I'm going to give away pixy sticks! My favorite cand y in the WHOLE world! But the red ones are mine! MWAHAHAHAHA.... okay... that was scary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter Seven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter although I wish I could. Very much.... Do you think Rowling could give it to me for a birthday present? I didn't think so.  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis on a word  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
After about ten minutes my eyes lighted on a little golden ball on the left side of the field. I took off headed straight for it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Slytherin seeker head for it as well. I was about eight feet away when I heard a scream.  
  
I pulled my eyes off of the snitch and saw Hermione falling through the air towards the ground. Without even a second thought, I turned my broom around and raced to catch her.  
  
I felt her land in my arms and I clutched her to me while heading for the ground. I landed and she hugged me, burying her head in my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Shhhh... it's alright." Where'd that come from? I never intended to be nice to her.  
  
I got ready to kick into the air again when chilling words hit me.  
  
"Slytherin has won."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
My whole body seemed to freeze. It couldn't be. Slytherin can't have won. That would mean.... I lost. And since I lost.... I couldn't go back to life. All because of one stupid quidditch game.  
  
I was numb, didn't even take in account the things going around me. The Slytherins cheering, the yells of encouragement from the Gryffindors; it didn't seem they minded they had lost. They were glad that their fellow housemate was safe. But for me... it was all over. Over.  
  
Never again would I get to eat real food, or feel anything. I'd never get to help Mother and I'd never get to understand these strange feelings I had for Hermione. Because now, I had to go to Spirit World. I wouldn't be allowed to float and go wherever I pleased now. I would be cooped up, only able to watch the world from the distance.  
  
I felt something wet trickle on my face. Was I crying? I looked up, still holding Hermione to me and saw that a storm was beginning. So even the Heavens were crying for me. I vaguely felt people patting me on the back encouragingly, saying that we'd show that Slytherin scum up at the next match.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. Taking a deep breath, I left Potter's body and once again became a spirit. Potter looked completely puzzled and quickly let go of Hermione. Had I really been holding her that close? And then his eyes closed and he fell to the ground, the pain finally overtaking him at last.  
  
If I hadn't been feeling so bad for myself, I would have felt a little bad for him. He was going to be so confused when he woke up. Potter wouldn't remember saving Hermione or that Slytherin won. He would only remember falling to the ground from the air and then waking up to holding Hermione.  
  
Slowly I made my way back to the spirit girls. They weren't laughing anymore. Both of them had water on their faces, and I don't think it was the rain. Pity shown in both sets of eyes, the purple and the blue.  
  
Mia stepped towards me. "Draco, I'm..... I'm so sorry." She tried to put her hand on my arm but I sidestepped it.  
  
"Don't me. It's not your fault."  
  
I saw Mia and Mandela share a look between them. "Let's go back to Spirit World," said Mia softly. "Come on."  
  
She mounted her broom and I climbed on behind her, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill down my face. That three letter word has just determined my fate. Won. W-O-N. Because of that word, I was leaving the world of the living.... forever. And forever was a long time.  
  
No one spoke on the way back to Spirit World. The only noise was the rushing of the wind and the patter of the rain as it fell on us. I was still a bit confused about water. I could feel it even though I wasn't real, but I couldn't feel anything else. But pretty soon, I would feel nothing at all.  
  
All too soon, the gates of Spirit World were seen and we rode through them, me with my sense of dread growing deeper. Mia stopped the broom and we all alighted. "You'd better head to your room Draco," she said quietly. "I have to go drop off the work for Sina.... and then..um.... I'll be back to pick you up."  
  
The pink haired spirit took off at a slow walk towards Sina's office. Mandela put her arm on my shoulder. "Come on Draco. Let's go." And then she steered me towards my room, her arm a comforting presence in the dark gloom that seemed to surround me.  
  
*End Draco POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Mia POV*  
  
My normal bubbley attitude was gone. I had despertly wanted Draco to return to the world of the living. It just wasn't fair. He was such a nice person underneath. Look at what he'd done for Mandela!  
  
He'd brought up a vibrant, happy, teenager from the depths of her. He'd chased away all the self-doubt she'd had and made us see what a wonderful person she was.  
  
And then to add, he didn't even want to go back to life for himself. He wanted to go back to help his mother escape from his father.  
  
When I looked up, I realized my thoughts had taken me right outside Sina's room. I knocked twice and waited for the okay to enter.  
  
"Who is it?" called Sina in a singsong voice.  
  
"It's Mia," I said.  
  
The door swung open to reveal the leader of Spirit World, today dressed in purple overalls with a little yellow T-shirt underneath. "How'd Draco do?" she asked. "How much did we win by?"  
  
It was then that she noticed the downcast look on my face. "Mia?" she asked, peering concernedly up at me, "are you alright?"  
  
I shook my head and sank into a bright orange beanbag that was sitting near the door. "Mia, what's wrong?" She knelt down next to me, looking very serious for once.  
  
"He... He lost Sina," I choked out, the tears once again spilling down my face. "He lost. Slytherin got the snitch."  
  
"No... he couldn't..... how did he lose?" Sina asked, tears streaming down her face too. "Tell me how he lost."  
  
"He...he would have gotten it Sina. But.. but...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"A girl, Hermione Granger, fell from the stands and Draco went to catch her. He did, but the Slytherin seeker reached the snitch." I looked at Sina, pleading in my eyes. "Isn't there something you can do? Anything?"  
  
She looked back at me, sadness lining her face. "I'm afraid not," she said softly. "They are only allowed one chance. And he didn't do it."  
  
"This can't happen," I wailed. "It can't! Please Sina, can you not make an exception?"  
  
The dark blue haired child shook her head. "I'm sorry Mia. I can't."  
  
"Isn't there a loophole or something? Please Sina, I can't bear to take him away."  
  
A look of hope crossed the young girl's features. "I think there might be a way."  
  
"Really?" I wiped my eyes quickly with the back of my hand. "What is it?"  
  
Sina went over to a giant bookcase and started to look at the titles. "You said that he saved her right?" I nodded. "Did he save her life?"  
  
I recalled the scene in my mind. If Draco had not caught her, she would have fallen well over two hundred feet, an instant death. "Yes, he did."  
  
"If I can find the right book, I think we may be able to do something. I believe there was a loophole if he ended up saving another person during his task."  
  
I clapped my hands happily. "This is wonderful!"  
  
Sina glared at me. "It would be wonderful.... if I could find the book. Come over here and give me a hand."  
  
"Coming," I said happily. Because where there was a shed of hope, there was a way.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Sina came out from beneath a pile of books, a light green one clutched to her chest. "Found it!"  
  
"Oh goody! Let's see what it says!"  
  
We flipped open the ancient book and started to skim the pages. "Here it is," said Sina after a few moments. "It says that one of the three people closest to the victim must.... ohhh." She gave a laugh.  
  
I peered over her shoulder and felt a grin rising on my face. "Draco's not going to like that," I giggled. "He's not going to like this at all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sina and I made our way to Draco's room, delighted with our find. As long as Draco could do this one simple thing, he could go back to life. We both couldn't wait to see his face when we told him.  
  
Raising her hand, Sina gave a sharp knock on the door and then entered, me following right behind. We were met with the site of Mandela and Draco sitting on the end of the bed, Mandela's arm draped over him in a comforting hug.  
  
"Draco," said Sina authoritavely. "We have some big news for you."  
  
I knew Sina was supposed to tell him, but I was way to excited and happy for him to let her continue talking. "You can go back to life Draco! You get another chance!" I ran over to the bed and threw my arms around a very surprised Draco.  
  
He looked at me, disbelief in his face. "I... I can go back?"  
  
"Yes," said Sina, "but you must complete a task."  
  
He groaned. "Another one?"  
  
"Correct. But this time someone else must do it for you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sina and I shared a smile that bordered on evilness. "Oh, it's simple Draco," I said, "You just have to have someone kiss you."  
  
"On the lips," added Sina with a giggle.  
  
The two of us burst into laughter at the shocked expression on his face and Mandela joined in the laughter soon afterward.  
  
"Who," he asked warily after we had stopped laughing, "do I have to kiss?"  
  
"That question has an easy answer Draco," I said, still laughing. "You must be kissed by one of the three people who care about you the most."  
  
"And those people would be?"  
  
"One is you mother, the-"  
  
"WHAT! That is so wrong, my mother kissing me like that. That... that.... that's gross!"  
  
"Wait until you hear the rest," said Sina.  
  
"Second is Harry Potter," I said before totally losing it and laughing so hard that I fell off my bed.  
  
Draco's face paled even more so that he almost looked translucent. "Who's the third?"  
  
"Hermione Granger," I said once I'd regained control of myself.  
  
Sina butted into the conversation. "You have tonight and tomorrow to tell those three people. I will put a spell on you tonight at midnight. You have until midnight tomorrow to have one of those three kiss you."  
  
"And if they don't?" he asked.  
  
"Then you just have to wait eighty seven more years."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Alright.... but how do I tell them?"  
  
"You can talk to them in your dreams. But remember, you really only have tonight."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Alright then," I said brightly. "Let's head to Hogwarts and perform the spell." And so a few minutes later, all four of us were headed for the magical castle to revive Draco and give him another chance at life.  
  
*End Mia POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
Going back to Hogwarts that day made me feel like a new person. I had another chance at life, even though it was something I really wouldn't rather have done to me. Especially by Potter. A shudder ran through my body at that thought.  
  
We reached the castle in record time. Sina steered her broom in and the other two, with me riding Mandela's this time, followed hers to the Great Hall and stopped in front of my casket.  
  
Sina put her hands over my body and strange glow started to come out of them. A few seconds later, she withdrew her hands and turned to me. "Here is what happened. The glow is starting at your feet and will work its way up. No one but the three people discussed earlier will be able to see the glow. You have until midnight tomorrow. Good luck Draco."  
  
Then suddenly, the little girl launched herself at me and hugged me around the middle. "I know you can convince them Draco. I know you can."  
  
I smiled and patted the girl on her back. She made me think of a younger sister, the sister I never had, and I enjoyed having a sibling, even if it was a pretend one. Sina loosened her grip on me and stepped back. "You two," she said gesturing to the other spirit girls, "Come with me."  
  
But before they left, Mia gave me a smile and then a surprised look as I allowed her to hug me. Let's just say I was in a very good mood. Mandela threw her arms around my neck and then left as well. I was now all alone.  
  
I was making my way up towards Gryffindor tower when I thought of a problem. If I wasn't allowed in the girls dorms, how would I explain my predicament to Hermione? Fortunately, luck was on my side.  
  
The girl was fast asleep in the common room, her head resting on a pile of books, her quill still in her hand. It appeared that she'd fallen asleep during homework. Poor girl, she was really stressing herself out.  
  
I looked around once at the common room before placing my hand on her head and transporting myself to her dream. I stood up and saw myself on a beach. Hermione was stretched out on a towel in a blue and purple bikini reading a book.  
  
Nice figure, I noted, Then I slapped myself. Was I complimenting *her* again? I cautiously made my way over and stood looking down on her. My shadow must have disturbed her because she looked up and then gasped.  
  
"M-Malfoy. W-what... you're dead!"  
  
"You read in your sleep Her-Granger?" I corrected myself just in time.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? Shouldn't the dead be resting in peace?"  
  
"The truth is... I'm not dead."  
  
She opened her mouth to contradict me, but I placed a hand over it. I didn't have time for this. "Look Hermione, I'm not dead. I'll be glowing silver until tomorrow at midnight. If you kiss me before then I come back to life. Got to go! Bye!"  
  
And then I vanished from the dream. It wasn't until I'd left did I realize that I'd called her Hermione. But then I was on to destination two; Harry Potter.  
  
A scream sounded in the hospital wing and Harry Potter sat straight up in bed, sweat making his pajamas cling to him. He had been told to stay the night in the hospital wing to make sure he was alright after his fall during quidditch that day.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came running when she heard the scream. "Mr. Potter, are you alright?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, no I'm not."  
  
"What happened dear?"  
  
"It... it was Malfoy... he...he... he kissed me!"  
  
"Oh dear, it must be side affects of your fall. Just go back to bed Mr. Potter." She pushed Harry back down who was still muttering 'he kissed me' and then she turned and went back to her own bed. I don't think that went over too well.  
  
I didn't really kiss him... it was the idea that I put in his head that did.... I don't think he'll be helping me out tomorrow.  
  
My next stop was my home to see my mother. But when I got there, I knew she wouldn't be helping me out either. She was lying on the bed, her fair skin covered in bruises and cuts that my father had inflicted on her.  
  
He was going to pay when I came alive again. I couldn't let him keep hurting her.  
  
"Don't worry Mother," I said placing my hand on her arm. "Just hang in there a bit longer." And then I flooed back to Hogwarts - I'd been loaned a spirit floo powder for a while - and collapsed in an armchair and felt myself falling asleep.  
  
*End Draco POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hermione POV*  
  
I woke up feeling extremely sore from falling asleep on books. And I also awoke extremely creeped out. Malfoy had come into my dream last night and had basically asked me to kiss his dead body. And he'd called me Hermione... A very strange dream indeed.  
  
I went to the hospital wing later to talk to Harry about it, but Madam Pomfrey told me he had taken a sleeping potion and would be out of the world of the awake until tomorrow.  
  
I knew I couldn't talk to Ron about this. He hated Malfoy with a passion and I don't think he'd want him to come back alive. But in a sense.... I did.  
  
I wanted to see what kind of person he was on the inside because I knew he couldn't always be that cold. No person could.  
  
The whole day passed normally, except for the fact that Harry wasn't with us. I never got the nerve to go up to the casket. I haven't gone up since that first night. In a way, I was afraid that it would all have been a dream and he really couldn't come back.  
  
After all, it was just a dream and dreams were never real, right?  
  
*End Hermione POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
Why wouldn't she just kiss me? I watched her the entire day and she made absolutely no move to even go near my body. What was wrong with her? I thought she wanted me to come back!  
  
I air paced impatiently by my body, Sina, Mandela, and Mia all watching me with interest. They knew how much I wanted to be alive again, and I have a feeling that Mia and Sina actually went looking for a loophole of some sort so I could have another chance.  
  
The clock bonged loudly in the Great Hall, announcing ten o clock. I had two hours for her to kiss me. Hermione was my only hope. I had heard that Potter was going to be asleep until tomorrow morning. I guess his dream scared him a lot.  
  
Mia left the Great Hall and came back a few minutes later. "She's doing homework," announced the pink haired spirit.  
  
I let out a moan of frustration. I was going to have to wait eighty- seven more years because she was doing homework? It was just so stupid.  
  
The clock let out eleven rings an hour later. And that is when a figure made its way into the Great Hall, looking nervously about her.  
  
"She came," whispered Mia. "She actually came."  
  
We all watched with baited breath as she slowly made her way to the coffin. She peeked inside and let out a soft gasp before the Gryffindor crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Oh my," said Sina, "it looks like she fainted."  
  
I let out a howl of frustration. I was never going to be kissed! Then an idea struck me. "She's unconscious, right?"  
  
"Yes," said Sina, "it looks that way."  
  
"Well can't I just go into her body and kiss myself?"  
  
"You could," said Sina, "but I wouldn't advise it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if you were to do that, her spirit would go to your body and you would stay in hers. Then you would be alive again, but in her body."  
  
I growled at Sina and then kneeled down next to the limp girl. "Please Hermione... wake up. I need you."  
  
When Sina announced at 11:54 that I had six minutes left, I really began to panic. But at 11:58, Hermione slowly sat up, pressing her hand to her head. "Why am I in the Great Hall?" she mused aloud to herself.  
  
She turned to go when all of a sudden she froze and made her way back to the coffin. "I don't believe it," she whispered. "It's true. Should I kiss him? It all just seems so strange... Well, here goes..."  
  
She bent down and lowered her face to mine. Our lips connected, just as the clock struck twelve. Hermione pulled out of the kiss seconds later and glanced at my still form. "It didn't work... Was I too late?" She leaned her head against the casket and tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I guess she was too late," said Mia sadly.  
  
"Where's Draco?" asked Mandela, noticing that my presence was gone.  
  
I felt my eyes open slowly, heavy with the days of sleep I'd had. And then carefully and slowly, I began to rise and then climbed out of the coffin, sprinkling the black roses to the floor.  
  
"Look," said Mia breathlessly.  
  
I knelt down next to the crying girl and placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to me. She looked up and drew in another breath. "M- Malfoy?" she stuttered.  
  
I shook my head slightly. "No, it's Draco."  
  
She burst into sobs and buried her head in my robes and I wrapped both of my arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Isn't it a perfect ending?" asked Mia, looking at the two of us.  
  
"This is only the beginning," said Sina gravely. "Now come, let's go home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
That seemed like a good place to end. Isn't it beautiful?  
  
I'm so happy with the way this chapter turned out. I had a lot of fun with Harry learning how he had to kiss Draco.... MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
I know that a lot of you want this to be uploaded now...so I'll just really quickly type the reviewer's comments and then I'll be done!  
  
Ja Na!  
  
Oh yeah! One more thing! I'm looking for 50 reviews before I update! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~Dracowar~*~ I did! I did! Sessha has done it! ^^  
  
~*~rogue_solus~*~ YYH rocks! Hiei is my fave character! Who's yours??  
  
~*~Devils-fire~*~ Thank you! And thanx for reviewing on my other fics! ^^  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~I'm glad you didn't tell... we wouldn't have wanted to ruin it for everyone! ^^  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ I'm glad you think so! It did go down again... hopefully not again for a while though! ^^  
  
~*~HalownKougra~*~ Yep, long chappie! ^^ This one was a little shorter. Well she did, but she had to for my story to work! ^^  
  
~*~edarcy03~*~ I'll try to read P&P... as soon as I have time. Some people *points to someone (no names)* is basically biting me to update! Owwwww.... she bit me!  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ I'll be kind of doing that.... except that he gets to help save the world from Voldemort! ^^  
  
~BrittneyAnna~*~ I'm not sure who her dad is... cuz he doesn't really play a part in this story. I don't think I'll have demons, but maybe I can add some... Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter Eight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rowling's characters, or ideas. But I do own the metal pins in my wrist! ^^ That's right, this authoress is back after her surgery. Now on with the fic! ^^  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
I felt my eyes open slowly, heavy with the days of sleep I'd had. And then carefully and slowly, I began to rise and then climbed out of the coffin, sprinkling the black roses to the floor.  
  
"Look," said Mia breathlessly.  
  
I knelt down next to the crying girl and placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to me. She looked up and drew in another breath. "M- Malfoy?" she stuttered.  
  
I shook my head slightly. "No, it's Draco."  
  
She burst into sobs and buried her head in my robes and I wrapped both of my arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Isn't it a perfect ending?" asked Mia, looking at the two of us.  
  
"This is only the beginning," said Sina gravely. "Now come, let's go home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
I don't know how long I sat on the floor of the Great Hall, Hermione resting in my arms. I only knew that I felt a feeling that I rarely experienced. It was happiness. Everything was turning out all right. I was alive, my mother would get help soon, and things might be changing between myself and the two Gryffindors who I'd become aqquainted with while being a spirit. Besides, if they cared about me I'm sure something would change.  
  
I mean, come on. A month ago I would not have Hermione, a muggle born witch, hugging me. If someone told me that this was going to happen, I'd probably have.... I don't know what I would have done. Everything has changed.  
  
The Slytherins who I thought were my friends didn't really fit into that category anymore. Crabbe and Goyle didn't really miss me, but they needed me. It's now that I realize that they used me more than I used them. As for Pansy, I see that now she only went after me in hopes to gain power and wealth, and of course my good looks.  
  
In fact, if you look at all the Slytherins, they'd all be classified as unloyal, not true friends. Except maybe one. Blaise. He seemed geninely upset when I died. We never talked that much, but he wasn't one of those brainwashed idiots intent on only getting fame from me. Sometimes, we would just talk about normal things, like quidditch or girls. He was the only person who I could consider being able to have an intelligent conversation with.  
  
I closed my eyes and rested my chin on top of her head. I just needed to close my eyes for a moment. Then I would carry the sleeping girl upstairs and put her outside of that portrait of the fat lady. I'm pretty sure that that is where the Gryffindor common room is. But a few minutes later, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep and I did nothing to stop it.  
  
Screams. I jerked my head up, my whole body stiff from sleeping in a sitting position all night in the Great Hall. Wait... Great Hall? And the screams?  
  
It didn't take long to figure out who and why was screaming. All the students and staff who entered the hall for breakfast began to scream because I was sitting on the floor, a girl in my arms. Cries of "He's come back to haunt us" and "It's an evil spirit" filled the chaotic room as everyone ran about, just plain freaked out. Then again, they're probably used to the dead staying dead.  
  
"SILENCE!" At one the pandamonium ceased as the aged wizard spoke. "There is no cause for alarm," stated Dumbledore looking at the terrified faces of the people present in the room. "Why is it that you are all screaming? I see nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
Stuttering, McGonagall answered, "Albus, D-Draco Malfoy is... is.... he's.... Oh Merlin he's...."  
  
"What Minerva is trying to say," butted in Snape, "Is it appears that Draco Malfoy, presumed dead, is sitting right here."  
  
"Well of course," said Dumbledore, "Why shouldn't he be?"  
  
The whole room gaped at Dumbledore, their mouths hanging open. Hermione, who had woken up to all the yelling was watching the scene unfolding calmly, still resting in my arms.  
  
"Professor," said a fourth year Ravenclaw, "Malfoy was avada kervadaed, there's no way for someone to be alive after that." The whole room nodded, agreeing with the student.  
  
"Last night," said Dumbledore, "I was informed that Draco Malfoy would be returning to us. I do not question my informative and neither should you. Now please, will all of you take your seats and settle down. Oh and Argus? Could you get that casket out of here?"  
  
The students moved numbly to their seats, all of their eyes fixed on the me, the person who had come back from the dead. I rose to my feet, offering a hand to help Hermione up. She took it and gave me a small smile. "Thank you," I whispered so that only she could hear. The brunette smiled at me and then made her way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
I picked up my wand from inside the casket and muttered a spell. At once the fancy robes I'd been wearing changed back into my Hogwarts robes. Then, I strode over to my table and sat down, acting as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Blaise looked at me quizically and I mouthed later, knowing I could explain it all to him.  
  
*End Draco POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hermione POV*  
  
I made my way over to the table and slid into my seat between Ron and Harry, knowing that a lot of people were looking at me. Why? Because I was with Draco Malfoy, an alive Draco Malfoy, curled up in his arms.  
  
Why was I, a Gryffindor with him? I was a muggle born, a 'disgrace to the wizarding world' as Malfoy used to say. Did I know anything about why Draco was alive? I could tell everyone was dying to know what was going on. Truthfully, I didn't know myself. I just had that dream and it was actually true.  
  
"Hey." Harry poked me in the side. "Care to explain?"  
  
"Later," I whispered, still very aware that people were looking at me. During breakfast the whole hall was almost silent, the only sounds those of people eating and asking someone to pass the butter. It was quite unnerving. I needed to talk to Malfoy myself. I needed answers and I needed to know why he came back. Unfortunately, it appeared the entire school wanted to speak to Malfoy. The only good thing was that most of them were too afraid to.  
  
After breakfast I made my way upstairs for History of Magic with Harry and Ron. Impressively, no one talked or fell asleep during the class, they were all too busy trying to figure out how Malfoy was alive and what I was doing with him. Of course, I still took notes. After all, it might be on our finals!  
  
After a very subdued lunch Harry and I went out to the lake to talk leaving Ron at the table still wolfing down food. We sat down on the bank next to each other and sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Alright, what's going on?" asked Harry turning to look at me.  
  
I twiddled my thumbs and looked into my lap, not wanting to look at my best friend. "It's a long story," I said quietly.  
  
"Well, we have time...."  
  
"Oh alright. It all started with this dream I had. And-"  
  
"Wait, dream?"  
  
"Yes, I had a dream about Malfoy."  
  
"Did it have anything to do with umm... ummm... kissing him?"  
  
"Yeah it did!" I said surprised. "How'd you know?"  
  
A horrorfied expression grew on his face and he turned a tomato red. "I had the same dream. It was the night I was in the hospital wing. I was having a wonderful dream about ice cream and then all of a sudden my ice cream cone turned into Malfoy.  
  
He said something about turning silver and how I had to kiss him. Then his head, which was the ice cream kinda moved in and I woke up screaming." He shuddered.  
  
I giggled. It was kind of funny. I wonder why Harry was dreaming about ice cream... "Anyway, I had the same dream as you and I didn't believe it. But I went down to the Great Hall and looked in the casket. He was glowing silver and I couldn't belive it. I guess it was to much stress on my body and well... I fainted."  
  
Now Harry burst into laughter. "You fainted? I can't belive it. We faced Fluffy, played a game of wizard chess, fooled Umbridge, befriended Hagrid's brother and you faint when you see someone glowing. That's hillarious!"  
  
I gave him a mock glare. "It was scary. You don't normally expect your dreams to be real. Except yours. Have you been working on occulmency?" Harry averted his eyes from me. "Harry," I sighed in exasparation. "You need to work on that."  
  
"I know, I know. Now get back on topic. What happened after you fainted?"  
  
"I woke up and had about two minutes until midnight. Then I kissed him."  
  
"You actually kissed him?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I did because if I didn't he wouldn't be here, would he?"  
  
"Good point. But why were you with him this morning?"  
  
"We both must have fallen asleep last night.... I mean, it was a really long night. But he hugged me when I was crying when I thought I was too late. And then he thanked me this morning."  
  
Harry stood up and stretched. "Come on Mione, we'd better head to Potions, I don't really want the wrath of Snape."  
  
But when we reached the dungeons a surprise was in store for us. There were no instructions on the board, no cauldrons bubbling, and the room was actually at an almost normal temperature.  
  
Suddenly, a loud pop sounded to my right. I jumped and whirled around. Professor Snape stood there with one of those muggle party favors that you blow in and they go out. He also didn't have on his customary frown.  
  
"What's going on Professor?" asked Harry.  
  
In answer, Snape flicked his wand at the board and the word PARTY wrote itself there. "In honor of having my favorite student back from the dead, we're celebrating! Help yourself to some snacks!" And then Snape took off, still blowing the noisemaker.  
  
In the corner of the dungeon, seated on a throne like chair sat the one and only Draco Malfoy, who was busy ordering Crabbe and Goyle to get him some pumpkin juice. I guess somethings don't change. Or maybe they do...  
  
I saw the Slytherin prince snap at Pansy who was trying to give him a kiss and she backed off. That quiet black haired Slytherin was sitting next to Malfoy though. That was different. I think his name was... Blaise. He never really picks on Gryffindors, an odd Slytherin really.  
  
I must say that Snape's behavior was odd but I'm not complaing. I mean, a break from Potions was great.  
  
*End Hermione POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
I went into the Great Hall with my classmates and sat down at the table. I had explained to Blaise the basis of my predicament. I had died and some high rule people had decided I was allowed to come back. I didn't think the rest was important.  
  
Right now, I was exhausted. Pansy had been coming up to me all day and trying to act like my girlfriend... I had almost been kissed by that ugly toad of a girl. People have been skirting me in the halls all day, afraid they'll die if they get too close.  
  
I did find out one thing about Blaise; why he is so different from the other Slytherins. He doesn't want to become a Death Eater and doesn't agree with a lot of the things his housemates talk about. After I made him promise never to tell a soul, I said that I agreed with him.  
  
At first he didn't belive me. After all, I was the son of Voldemort's most trusted servant, Lucius Malfoy. As far as Blaise could see, I had always been an exact replicate of my father. I got pleasure from others pain and suffering. But I contradicted him and said that I only did it to try to impress my father, although I always did hate the Golden Trio. But I didn't think so bad of two of them anymore.  
  
He'd laughed and asked me if I had my eyes on Granger. I shook my head and protested that I still saw her as a muggle born but then he had to ask why I didn't call her a mudblood. I think my blush gave it away. Blaise promised he wouldn't tell anyone, after all... it would totally ruin my reputation.  
  
The Hall was abuzz with chatter and the clanking of silverware. But strangely, dinner had not yet been served. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Weasel was talking with a scowl on his face, either about the late dinner or how I'd come back to life.  
  
Clanking of a spoon on a crystal goblet silenced the room immideately. Dumbledore rose from his seat, a smile on his face. "Students, I have a surprise for you. Two more students will be joining us shortly for the remainder of the year. I hope you will make them feel welcome."  
  
I groaned and put my head in my hands. Who cared if we got new students? I sure didn't. Besides, they'd probably both go to Hufflepuff. A few minutes later I heard the Great Hall door swing open and two sets of footsteps enter the room.  
  
"Hi Draco!" called a bubbly and familiar voice.  
  
I picked my head up from my arms and a look of surprise crossed my features before I quickly tried to replace it with a normal smirk and failed miserably. How could they be here? The pink haired girl was walking toward me, a huge grin on her face with a blond haired girl with purple highlights following timidly after her. Both were dressed in black Hogwarts robes.  
  
"Ahem. If you please Miss Reaper could you finish approaching the front of the room?  
  
"Yes Sir Professor Dumbledore Sir! Coming!" Mandela shot me a small smile and followed Mia up to the front of the hall.  
  
"Students, I would like to introduce you to Somialiana Reaper and Mandela Guide."  
  
"It's Mia for short," piped up the vibrant colored haired girl, smiling at the headmaster. I put my face in my hands. She sure knew how to embarass me without trying.  
  
Professor McGonagall crossed from a corner of the room and placed a brown stool in front of the two spirit girls. "All you have to do," she said, "Is put this hat on. It will tell you your house. Miss Reaper, you first."  
  
Mia grabbed the hat from the Transfigurartion teacher and plopped it on her head. Whispers started around the room while we waited for the hat to make its decision. Many of the students said she would be a Gryffindor because of her already bouncy spirit. They didn't know how close they were when they said spirit.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!" yelled the patched hat. Mia plucked it off and gave me a small wave before running and plopping herself down at the Gryffindor table, right next to Potter. Professor McGonagall held out the hat to Mandela who took it hesitantly.  
  
She gently placed it on her head and closed her eyes tightly. The house that most of the student body agreed she would get would be Hufflepuff. "Look at her," whispered Pansy. "She looks so scared. Wimp."  
  
"Don't say that," I growled. Several of the Slytherins in hearing distance looked at me strangely. By about five minutes later, I'd have to say this was the longest the hat had had to decide on anyone.  
  
The hat's 'mouth' opened and many people leaned forward to hear what it would say. "SLYTHERIN!" Well, I don't think many people saw that coming. McGonagall looked like she was going into shock....  
  
Mandela handed the hat back to the teacher and made her way over to my table. I smiled at her and she grinned back and slid onto the bench next to me. "Slytherin, huh? What kind of influence did I have on you?" I asked quietly. She just smiled.  
  
"YOU GO GIRL! THAT'S THE WAY TO GO!" yelled Mia from across the room. Mandela blushed a bright red. I smirked. It seemed Mia could embarass others too.  
  
"Now then," said Dumbledore, "Let dinner be served."  
  
As soon as the meal was over, myself talking excitedly to Mandela who wouldn't tell me why she was here, Mia came rushing over. "Oh Draco!" She threw her arms around my neck, not caring she was embarassing me even more. "It's so nice to see you again!"  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked curiously while pulling Mia off of me.  
  
"Come with us," said Mandela. She and Mia led me down a deserted hall.  
  
"Draco," said Mia, "We came to help you."  
  
"Help me? Help me with what?"  
  
"The fate of the world rests in your hands Draco, and you need all the help you can get."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yeah! I finished the chappie! Although my wrist is killing me.... I need ice... or maybe I should just put the splint back on.  
  
I have decided on something. I WILL have demons in here! Evil demons that Voldemort created! MWAHAHAHA *cough*  
  
Anyways, thank you all so much for sticking with me. I love the way this chappie turned out. And I should be... it took me about four hours to type!  
  
I had a contact appointment today and my left eye actually improved its sight... weird huh? It must have been all the carrotts I didn't eat....  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave lots and lots of reviews! ^^ Ja na!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments from Chapter 7 (There's more after this! ^^)  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ Well, Harry will kill Voldemort, he has too, but he can have some help! ^^ As you saw above, those were reactions, although I wouldn't count out a surprise take from Ron on our favorite Slytherin! ^^  
  
~*~J Wish~*~ Alright, I won't. ^^ Thank you! Hope to have you review again!  
  
~*~stefie-malfoy~*~ Thank you very much. It is a lot different then most of Draco stories, isn't it??? Kewl! ^^ Glad this chappie made you happy! ^^ Hope to have you review again!  
  
~*~Taisa Ayase~*~ Thank you very much. c ya later! ^.~  
  
~*~HalownKougra~*~ Thank you. I thought it was a good ending too. This chappie was more difficult to write cuz in YYH everyone just accepted Yusuke back... that's a bit odd. So I had to wing it! ^^ You're very welcome about Draco and Harry. I'm not a big fan of yaoi (or slash in this case) and I didn't want to really do that. Ja na!  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Your little brother wouldn't let you on??? What was he doing? My computer kicks me off a ton too. *slaps computer* evil pc.... hehe! ^^  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ Glad you liked the kiss! ^^ Well, that's what everyone at school thought of him alive... ^^  
  
~*~edarcy03~*~ AHHH! Chris, bite me! eww eww gross! But I said hi. Then again, I bite a lot of people too.... I bit this one girl named Rachel in 7th grade cuz she stole my skittles. *readers back away* Hey! I had my rabies shot!  
  
~*~Devils-fire~*~ Oh don't worry about it. I sometimes just leave a few words. But every review, no matter how small keeps me going! ^^ This isn't even close to the end! I have so much more planned for Draco-chan! ^^ Ron's reaction is coming up in next chappie! yeah!  
  
~*~AnimegirlH~*~ Thank you! I'll probably have more in depth reactions in the next chappie!  
  
~*~Call me Alena~*~ Thank you! I luv it too! ^^ TTYL!  
  
~*~Lauingsiae~*~ Thank you! ^^ Hope this is soon  
  
~*~Slothtrashcan~*~ Yeah, I'm very glad Hermioen kissed hima nd not Harry. If it was Harry it could have been slash... yuck. Thanx for reviewing! ^^  
  
~*~BrittneyAnna~*~ I feel bad for Harry... I scared him really badly... but it *was* hilariouss! ^.~ Hermione explained to Harry why she fainted but I'll just write it here. She was so surprised that he realy was glowing that she just fainted! ^^ He's sort of going to work for Spirit World... I'll explain later! Bye! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And now.... To thank those that told me to feel better! And if you told me this on another story, you'll find your name listed there! ^^ And again... THANKS!  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ Well, as for bad... everyone at the doctor's thought I did a great job. I broke it in two places and part of the wrist bone was in my hand... gross. I broke my wrist March 6th and had surgery on the 12th. Thanks so much for sticking with me. ^^  
  
~*~Dracowar~*~ you are impatient, aren't you? Me too!^^ I hope this wasn't to late for you. Got working as soon as I could! ^^  
  
~*~elrohir lover~*~ Ouch! How'd you break your ankle? Are you alright? Hope you feel better soon. I barely used my wrist up until now... I was afraid of jarring the pins and rods in it. Although I'm very happy to find out that I won't set of metal dectors. I set one off in eight grade at the Sears Tower, I accidently left a nickel in my pocket. O.o  
  
~*~sever13~*~ Thank you. I'd have to say I love Mandela (you spelled it right) too! She's probably my favorite OC character! ^^ Well, she's not completly Original... HalownKougra, the winner of the contest helped to design her.. after all... it's her character. Although we had decided that she would be quiet and shy although I changed her. hehe At least HalownKougra doesn't mind! ^^  
  
~*~edarcy03~*~ you did mean buddy right??? I'm not dead... hehe, I know what you meant. I had a wrist appointment that day... ^^ The doc wanted to make sure it looked okay. Have another one in about two weeks.  
  
~*~BrittneyAnna~*~ Thank you! ^^ I'm feeling better already and all of these reviews helped. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Chapter Nine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter....*sigh* Although now I don't own my splint either. That's right, I had to stop wearing it today! ^^  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
As soon as the meal was over, myself talking excitedly to Mandela who wouldn't tell me why she was here, Mia came rushing over. "Oh Draco!" She threw her arms around my neck, not caring she was embarassing me even more. "It's so nice to see you again!"  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked curiously while pulling Mia off of me.  
  
"Come with us," said Mandela. She and Mia led me down a deserted hall.  
  
"Draco," said Mia, "We came to help you."  
  
"Help me? Help me with what?"  
  
"The fate of the world rests in your hands Draco, and you need all the help you can get."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
I stared at her, before bursting into laughter. "That...is the funniest...thing I ever...heard you say...Mia," I gasped out between laughs. The pink haired girl didn't even crack a smile. My large grin slipped off my face and I blinked at both hers and Mandela's expressions of utter seriousness. "You're not joking are you?" I asked quietly.  
  
Mandela and Mia shook their heads. "No Draco, it's true," said Mandela. "I know it sounds weird, but it is the truth."  
  
"How is it that *I* control the world's fate? Potter already has the job of killing Voldemort, the only evil person I can think of at the minute. And besides, I'm not even special."  
  
"Do you know how wrong you are Draco? Completly. You are the key needed to beat the Dark Lord, and you are special. You now have powers that were transferred to you while you were a spirit," said Mia.  
  
"Wait, back up and start over. You two have me completly confused."  
  
"Mandela can explain it in your common room, I have to hurry to mine before we're caught. Night Draco." Mia flashed him a bright smile and then took off down the hall headed for the Gryffindor Tower, although I had absolutely no idea how she knew where it was.  
  
Mandela took my arm and started pulling me towards the Slytherin Dungeons and I meekly followed. A few people who we saw on the way to our room gave us strange looks, which I quickly deleted by putting a memory charm on them as we passed. I mean, who needed to see me, Slytherin's leader, being towed around by Mandela?  
  
A few minutes later, we were descending the drafty steps towards the wall that the Slytherins called their home away from home. "What's the password?" asked Mandela, staring at the statue of a snake nestled in a nook in the wall.  
  
"Bloodfire," I said, watching as the snake twitched and then uncoiled, leaving an open passage behind it. "After you," I said, bowing at the entrance. Mandela smiled and entered the dark tunnel which led out into the Slytherin common room.  
  
The room looked just as I had remembered it. Black leather couches sat in front of a green fire that didn't give off much heat, silver and green banners hung from the ceiling and black candles floated around the room, giving off little light.  
  
Turning, I said to Mandela, "Welcome to the Slytherin commons." Before I could even say anymore, I saw a blob come running at me and throw herself in my arms, throwing me backwards onto one of the couches.  
  
"Oh Dracy, finally, we can be together!" The girl squeezed my neck tightly and I sent a silent prayer to Sina to get Pansy off of me. It didn't seem to work. I was just about to submit myself to fate.... her pink coated lips coming towards me, her hands wrapped around my throat preventing me from breathing or calling for help, and being pinned down by here huge bulk wasn't helping matters.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly when suddenly a loud bang echoed through the room and at once the suffocation grip and the being squashed feeling vanished. Slowly opening one eye, a small smile tugged at my lips at what had just happened.  
  
"If you ever do that to Draco again," threated Mandela, her wand pointed at a green thing lying on the floor, "I'll do more than just turn you into a toad!" The blond haired girl turned to me, a look of mischeif on her normally innocent face. "Do you mind Draco? She was starting to bug me..."  
  
"Not at all." I rose from the couches and eyes all the Slytherins who were in the room and had just seen what Mandela had done to Parkinson. "No one is to go near Parkinson, let her stay a toad until tomorrow, understand?" The whole room nodded, knowing that Draco Malfoy was back and I wasn't someone they wanted to cross.  
  
I smirked, surveying my turf as it seemed and my subjects, who didn't know that I had seen them for what they really were... A bunch of people who wanted to use my status to gain power for themselves.  
  
"Um...Draco, I have to talk to you privately about the thing...."  
  
"Oh..right." I looked back at my fellow Slytherins, my eyes narrowing into that evil look, my mouth turing into that smirk that people hated and yet respected. "No one, absolutely no one, is to bug us. If someone does, prepare to pay the consequences." I nodded to Mandela and started up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
About a minute later we were both seated comfortably on my four poster green and silver bed, me facing her. "Okay, now what is this about?"  
  
"This is going to take a while to explain. Do you promise not to interrupt? You can ask questions after I'm done."  
  
"Alright. Now talk."  
  
She shook her head at my impatience, but then started to speak.  
  
"When you died you were given the chance to come back to life through a task that you failed in. Then, you were given a second try which you succeeded in. But it was after that things started to go haywire.  
  
I belive Sina already knew what was going to happen, but she wanted you alive so she didn't really care about the changes about to be made in your life. Although none of them are really bad," she added hurriedly, seeing the look of apprehension on my face.  
  
"Anyway, due to your unusual life energy, you will have a special power that will greatly help you and the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Before I could catch my tongue I blurted out, "What's the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
Mandela gave me a mock glare. "You interrupted me. But the Order of the Phoenix, called the Order for short, is a group consisted of several wizards and witches who's goal is to destroy Voldemort. Seeing as you are against him, I do belive you should join."  
  
"But how is me joining the Order supposed to help anything? And how would I even join, I don't even know anyone who is in it."  
  
"Sure you do. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, all the Weasleys that are old enough, Remus Lupin, and many others. Plus Harry and his friends are honorary members."  
  
"Potter? And Snape? Working together?"  
  
"Houses can be set aside for bigger matters like these Draco. Now let me get back to your powers. And stop interrupting!  
  
Because of your unusual energy patterns you can do wandless magic, meaning spells without a wand. You will only be able to do basic spells now, but soon, as you gain more experience, you will be able to do more advanced curses, even the three Unforgiveable."  
  
"So? Why is that so important to the Order?"  
  
"Listen Draco. If you can keep up this charade of wanting to be a Death Eater you can get on the inside of Voldemort's circle, thus being a spy for the light. Your powers will help you out of tricky situations and will be of great use."  
  
"So you're basically saying that you want me to be a Death Eater? And what about my mother?"  
  
"Yes, I'm saying that you should become a spy for the Order. As for your mother, you must explain to Dumbledore how you wish to help the Order and your mother's situation. Once he hears of it, I'm sure he'll move your mother to a safe place *away* from your father."  
  
"But what if I don't want to be a Death Eater?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. I really didn't want to be one of those horrible people that tortured and killed others for fun.  
  
"Not that kind Draco. You would be like Snape, a spy that was close but didn't go on the raids. Just think about it... It's probably best that you get some sleep. See you in the morning Draco."  
  
"Night Manda," I replied sleepily, already feeling my eyelids drooping closed. My last thought before sleep overtook me was how Mia was coping with the Gryffindor trio.  
  
*End Draco POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Mia POV*  
  
As soon as I had left Mandela with Draco I had fled up the hall, knowing I had to get to the Gryffindor Tower before I was caught out of my room after hours. Sure, I was a new student and all, but that still gave me no excuse to be wandering deserted corridors at night.  
  
Racing down the hall, I passed several suits of armor, a huge tapestry and an evil looking cat. Wait... a cat...Draco had told me about that cat. Its name was Mrs. Norris and it was Filch's, the caretaker of Hogwarts, cat. If it saw a student out of bed, it would whisk off and get its master and then a detention was in store for the unfortunate student. And that was about to be me.  
  
"Nice Kitty," I mummered, hoping it would just let me pass. The cat gave a hiss and darted off down the corridor. "Darn it." I had absolutely no knowledge of the layout of Hogwarts except how to get to Gryffindor Tower. There was no way I was going to be able to get out of here.  
  
A lantern bobbed down the darkended hall, heading for me. "Is something here my sweet?" I winced and backed up, away from the raspy and creepy voice of Filch. I was done for...  
  
Suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth, dragging me backwards and I felt something go over me, then being pulled against a person. I bit at the hand, trying to free myself. When that didn't work, I kicked the person, who I still hadn't identified.  
  
"Be quiet," he hissed. Okay, so now I know it was a guy. And it had sounded quite a lot like... Harry.. What was he doing wandering around the halls at night? I held my breath, knowing that Harry was trying to help me. But how was Filch just going to pass us with out catching a glance of the two of us?  
  
The straggly haired man walked right next to us, looking right at me, but not seeing me... As soon as they disappeard down the hall I felt the cloth that had been covering my head lifted and I whirled around, looking right into emerald eyes.  
  
"How come he didn't see us?" I demanded.  
  
"Invisibility cloak," he said simply. "Now come with me, I think you should get to the tower."  
  
A few minutes later the two of us reached a portrait of a large woman in a pink dress. "Fiddlesticks," said Harry and the potrait swung open, allowing us passage into the room beyond. I followed Harry into a brightly lit room where two students sat waiting on some plushy looking chairs.  
  
"Thank goodness you found her Harry," said Hermione, a relieved expression on her face. "Where were you Mia? You shouldn't have wandered off.... The school can be dangerous."  
  
A light blush appeared on my face, embarrased that I was being scolded on the first day. "I had to talk to Draco about something," I said truthfully.  
  
"About Malfoy," said Harry, his green eyes narrowing at the corners, a stern look coming over his face. "How do *you* know him? And that blond haired girl?"  
  
"Well...umm.." I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about how Mandela and I were spirits or explain our relationship with Draco. "We um....met last summer. Yeah..."  
  
"Liar," said Ron, standing up and striding over to us. "It's obvious Malfoy wouldn't hang out with someone like you. How. Do. You. Know. Him?"  
  
"Uhhh..." Then, acting quickly I grabbed my stomach. "I...I don't feel... so ....well.." Then, I leaned back and fell towards the ground, my body falling in a graceful curving arc. Although I didn't feel myself hit the ground, instead I felt someone catch me.  
  
I felt someone rest a cool hand on my forehead. "She's not running a fever," stated Hermione. "I'll just bring her up to the dorm with me and talk to her there. But she probably needs rest so we can talk to you later. Night guys."  
  
"Night Mione," echoed the two boys as they headed towards their own rooms, myself now levitating thanks to a spell Hermione had placed on me. I felt myself placed onto a bed and could then feel a pair of eyes boring into me.  
  
"I know your're not asleep or passed out. Now open your eyes and look at me," Hermione ordered. Jeesh, she sure knew how to boss someone around. And this was the girl Draco liked? Or I at least think he likes?  
  
Timidly, I opened one of my violet eyes and looked up into her sparkling brown ones. "Hey...um thanks for getting me out of that mess down there and not telling the boys." I flashed her a cheery smile.  
  
She looked at me, seriousness etched on every line of her face, although that was very few. "How do you know Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to say," I said quietly. "I could get in a lot of trouble with a higher rule. But Mandela and I do know him, we spent a few days together due to some circumstances."  
  
"Oh? What kind of circumstances?" She asked, now curiousity shining in her eyes.  
  
"I can't really say that either. But I will tell you this." I looked up at her, completly serious. "He changed from who he was. Mandela and I saw the real Draco Malfoy, the kind caring one while we were with him."  
  
"Can you just answer yes or no to my next question? Did you and Mandela meet Malfoy when he was *dead*?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Because it sure sounds like that. You said he changed, but he wasn't changed when I saw him in Diagon Alley on the day that he... well the day he died."  
  
"Maybe," I said, barely a whisper.  
  
"How? Are you two some kind of people that can speak to dead spirits? And bring them back to life?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer that. All you need to know is that Mandela and I are students at Hogwarts, we know Draco, and we know he doesn't want to be a Death Eater."  
  
"Hold on, Malfoy doesn't want to be a Death Eater? Why?"  
  
"The old Draco used to want to, but he changed his mind end of fourth year after the death of one of your fellow classmates. He only came back to life because he realized that some people wanted him back."  
  
"Ah hah! You just admitted that you met him when he was dead!"  
  
"Scratch that last part. Well, good night Hermione." I quickly changed into my purple nightgown and climbed beneath the covers. "Uh, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we friends?"  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
"Would you mind not mentioning this to Harry or Ron? I really don't want them to know."  
  
"I guess so. Well, good night Mia  
  
"Night Hermione."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I felt like being nice...so no cliffie today. Sorry for the lack of action, but quite a lot of things needed to be explained in this chapter. Kinda reminds me of .hack//sign, how the characters are always sitting around and talking b/c all the talking is necessary.  
  
I have some AWESOME news! I have been asked to join a Draco/Hermione website for fanfics! Isn't it great? So I submitted my two D/Hr fics, this one and The Power of a Wish. ^^ I'll give you all the link once the site is up and running, which should be on the 21st.  
  
I would have update this sooner (like yesterday) but just as I was about to do author's notes I got called away to baby-sit... For little kids that I can't pick up cuz of my arm... Fortunately, it wasn't too long of a night.  
  
YOUR HELP IS NEEDED!  
  
I need to decide if Draco should be able to do a Spirit Gun like Yusuke. I know that would change quite a bit, but it would probably help with the demons. So please let me know in your reviews.. Thanks!  
  
Have a Happy Easter! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~Dracowar~*~ I'm glad it was. ^^ Draco is the best! See you next chappie! ^^  
  
~*~elrohir lover~*~ My aunt broke her arm from a horse before... Then again, Aunt Sharon seems to be accident prone. Just a few months ago she broke her shoulder bone and something else. And then your little cousin..... That's terrible. As for the metal detector, I was on a trip with some of my school (The 8th grade band to be specific)and we visited the Sears Tower (We had a huge trip to Chicago) The people there told us to empty our pockets so we could go through the metal dector. It beeped on me and I totally freaked. Cuz then they started with these smaller metal dectors and were putting them all around me. It was then I realized I had a nickel in my pocket and it had set off the whole system. I *did* empty my pockets, but it got stuck in that little crease. And that is the story of how I set off a metal dector.  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ About the demon thing, I can so see Draco fighting them and blowing them to little bits...hehe! ^^ I can't believe I put Mandela in Slytherin either! O.o What do you mean so I write for you? ^^ Ja na!  
  
~*~Angelic Night Goddess~*~ Thank you! Did you mean chapter? Probably did, hope to see you again!  
  
~*~D-Caf(aka Sandr~*~ yep, here you are! ^^ Thank you, I hope this is updated really really really (is that enough? ^^) soon for you. As for your stories, I'll still be around when you get to updating! ^^ At least you didn't say you would stop writing for two years, that's what I said when I thought my computer had deleted all the files with my stories..but they actually just got moved...  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ Yeah, sometimes I wonder about why I do some things. I guess I just wanted Draco to have a friend with him (besides Blaise) so Mandela got put there. ^^ Anyway, it seems she's fitting in.. I can't believe I had her turn Pansy into a toad! ^^  
  
~*~Gothic Angel~*~ Thank you, I hope there's enough action and plot to keep everyone else reading too!  
  
~*~BrittneyAnna~*~ I'm glad it's feeling better too. I saw the doc yesterday and I'm still out of p.e. for two more weeks, but I don't have to wear the splint anymore! ^^ I was thinking that Dumbledore would take it like that, I mean, he is a little off his rocker at times. I can't believe I had Snape do that. I guess he must really like his fave student! I think it's going to be awesome when Draco still hangs out with Mia, even though she's Gryff. But he has to start liking them soon, after all, it is a D/Hr... But not the usual one...  
  
~*~devils_fire~*~ I'm etastic that now I don't have to wear that yucky splint. Although I am now part lizard, my skin is peeling all over my left arm and hand... Gross.. I had this funny mental image a few days ago that Kenshin (From Rurouni Kenshin) was dressed up like an angel with a halo and instead of singing Hallejiuah, he was singing it to Oro... But Snape with a nosiemaker? Some things are so unpredictable..  
  
~*~ckrfan~*~ Thank you. I'm glad I don't have to wear the splint.. although I did wear it babysitting cuz one of the kids loves to jump on me and all I needed was my wrist broken again... And that would mean I'd need another yucky splint..  
  
~*~Foghorn Siren~*~ Thank you!coffeentoffee tried to express it (this chappie) you should read it.. ^^ Glad ya love it! See ya later!  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ Actually, your description was pretty good. Except that I would have Rocky Road ice cream instead of mint. Yes, I love YYH, and I see that you have already read my story for it. It was really funny, I was going to write one and then when you asked it seemed like fate.  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ Well, Draco will save the world.. sort of. He helps a ton and even though he can't kill Voldie (That's Harry's job) he can do tons of other stuff. No, this is a Draco Hermione fic. Mandela and Draco are just friends... but what do you think about Mia and Harry? ^^  
  
~*~edarcy03~*~ He never did bite me... Hmm.. Wonder why it won't send to your e-mail...Weirds, ttyl!  
  
~*~rogue solus~*~ Thank you. I did as soon as I could... ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Chapter Ten

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter movie three comes out in less than two months! Yeah! But back to the disclaimer, I still don't own this wonderful series. :(  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
"How? Are you two some kind of people that can speak to dead spirits? And bring them back to life?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer that. All you need to know is that Mandela and I are students at Hogwarts, we know Draco, and we know he doesn't want to be a Death Eater."  
  
"Hold on, Malfoy doesn't want to be a Death Eater? Why?"  
  
"The old Draco used to want to, but he changed his mind end of fourth year after the death of one of your fellow classmates. He only came back to life because he realized that some people wanted him back."  
  
"Ah hah! You just admitted that you met him when he was dead!"  
  
"Scratch that last part. Well, good night Hermione." I quickly changed into my purple nightgown and climbed beneath the covers. "Uh, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we friends?"  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
"Would you mind not mentioning this to Harry or Ron? I really don't want them to know."  
  
"I guess so. Well, good night Mia."  
  
"Night Hermione."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
My sleep was disturbed by the loud snoring of Crabbe somewhere around three in the morning. Groggily, I sat up and threw my arm towards his large form. "Silencio," I said quietly, deciding to see about this wandless magic thing Mandela had mentioned. The sudden lack of noise confirmed that the spell had worked, without my wand...  
  
Unfortunately, I was now wide awake and I don't think I'm going to be able to get back to sleep. Swinging my feet over the side of the bed, I touched the cold stone floor and shivered before wrapping a blanket around my shoulders and headed down to the Commons.  
  
Here, it was a bit warmer, although the green fire did little to suck away the icy temperature from the drafty room. It was these times I almost wished I was a Gryffindor. Almost. I'd heard that they had a tower room that was warm and cheerful, nothing like the Slytherin dungeons. But I would never want to be one of those 'brave little souls' as they were sometimes referred to. No, I preferred to be considered sly and cunning, doing whatever we needed to do to get what we wanted.  
  
Curling up on one of the black leather couches, I tried my luck at summoning a book from the large shelf without my wand. "Accio Hogwarts a History," I said, eyeing the huge volume. The book gave a shudder but didn't move off the shelf.  
  
With a groan, I got off of the couch and picked up the incredibly thick and worn book. This had always been one of my favorites, seeing as if you were lucky you could sometimes discover secrets that not even the staff knew.  
  
I was still reading, currently on chapter seventeen, Who Built Hogwarts, when footsteps came down the stairs and someone settled on the couch next to me. "Good morning Manda," I said without looking up from my book.  
  
"Draco! It doesn't look like you got any sleep! Is something wrong?" She asked, looking at my tousled hair and the tiredness showing in my face.  
  
"Nothing is. Just Crabbe snoring."  
  
She giggled and looked around the room. "Hey. Where is our toad?"  
  
"Over in the corner cowering in fear. She went there as soon as you came down."  
  
A wicked gleam filled her eyes and a smile started on her face. "Oh? Now why would she be afraid of me? After all, I've done nothing too long lasting to her.. Draco, how about we take her to breakfast with us? I'm sure all of the houses would like to meet our new pet."  
  
The toad gave a frightened ribbit and attempted to escape the corner and towards the girl's rooms. I raised my hand and said, "Accio Pansy toad," and the green object landed in my hand. "I'm getting to be pretty good with this wandless stuff." I said with a smirk.  
  
"I'll watch her for a few minutes, you'd better hurry up and get dressed before part of your fan club comes down. All of the girls are starting to wake up." I nodded and disappeared up to my room, leaving Mandela with our toad.  
  
I removed the silenceing spell off of Crabbe and at once his loud, rumbling snores echoed through the room. Blaise sat up, eyeing Crabbes' massive bulk with a glare. "Must he be so loud?" he sighed. "So, does this mean it's morning?" he asked, eyeing my prep for the day.  
  
"Yeah. And we have a surprise at breakfast. My new toad has decided to join us."  
  
"Do you mean Pansy?" he asked incredously, pulling a shirt over his head.  
  
"Uh huh. I'm going to change her back in front of the entire school, hopefully she'll be embarassed. Or maybe I'll let Mandela change her back. After all, she morphed her in the first place."  
  
"Hey, Draco? Is there something going on between you and Mandela? You both seem pretty close...."  
  
I shook my head. "No, nothing like that. We're just really good friends."  
  
"So, then who do you like? That new Gryffindor. You two definitely seemed to know each other, really well. God Draco, she hugged you and you didn't curse her!"  
  
Laughing I said, "I spent quite a lot of time with Mia and I'm used to her trying to hug me. Besides, she is a really nice girl, but no, I don't like her like that."  
  
"Then who? Come on, I'll tell you who I like...."  
  
"Tell me first," I demanded, pulling on my shoes.  
  
"Um.... No one yet...."  
  
"Liar. Who?"  
  
"Seriously Draco, no one. But I know you do. So spit it out."  
  
I threw my robe around me and made to exit the room. But I paused right before the door and turned around. "Hermione," I said and then left, leaving a dumbstruck Blaise in my wake.  
  
Mandela and I left the Slytherin dungeons, Mandela holding the toad who was still struggling vainly to escape the plans we had set up for her. On our way down, who did we crash into, but a certain four Gryffindors.  
  
Mia raced up to me and threw her arms around my neck, her morning greeting besides, 'Mudfin?' "Good morning Draco," she sang. "When did you get a toad?" Mandela and I looked at each other and broke into laughter, getting weird looks from the Gryffindor trio. Me laughing, never?  
  
"You'll see soon enough," said Mandela, smiling evily at the green amphibian, who was still trying to get free of Mandela's grasp.  
  
Mia smirked, "This is going to be fun." Then she looped one arm through my left and Mandela took my right and we started down the hall, talking and laughing. Hey, that's twice I've left dumbstruck people in one day...  
  
When we entered the Hall, the three of us seperated for our tables, Mia headed for the Gryffindor one, where she promptly sat next to Potter. If I didn't know better, I'd say Mia was starting to think of Potter as more than a friend... I'd have to talk to her.  
  
During breakfast, Mandela and I had decided that was when we'd release the toad. I'd do it with my wandless magic, so that no one knew who did cast the spell in the first place. I mean, Pansy would never admit that she was cursed by someone other than an evil Gryffindor and all the Slytherins knew to keep quiet.  
  
"Okay Draco, this is it," whispered Mandela. "I set her up on the head table right next to Dumbledore. Currently, he thinks she is a statue because I put a body bind charm on her, so man will he be surprised."  
  
"What have I done to you?" I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "I've made a monster. Alright... Here I go..."  
  
I raised my arm towards the head table and the frog, which was currently sitting on Dumbledore's hand, who looked like he was examining it. Gulping I said, barely above a whisper, "Unamorph."  
  
I watched in horror, Mandela with fascination, as a familiar girl began to sprout. The toad got bigger, legs started to form, the green skin changed to a light pink, brown curly hair started to show until soon, Pansy was sitting on Professor Dumbledore's lap, her cheeks bright pink. The only thing I can say is I'm glad she transformed *with* robes on.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson? Would you mind getting off my knees?" asked Dumbledore cheerfully. "I'm afraid I can't reach my breakfast." The girl hastily scrambled away and shooting Mandela a glare of hatred, fled the Hall.  
  
I could hear Mia's laughter bouncing off the walls, unfortunately the only one at the second laughing. But soon, several of the Gryffindors started to chuckle, and when McGonagall busted, the whole hall blew up in laughter, partly at Mia's high laugh, at Pansy, and at the red faced Transfiguration professor who was clutching onto the front of Snape's robes for support.  
  
Mandela was crying next to me, banging her fist on the table and splattering oatmeal on anyone in a three foot range, which included me. Mia ran over and threw her arms around me for the second time that day. "That was the best Draco!" she cried. "Can we do it again?"  
  
"Not today Mia... But next time you see her, you turn her into a toad... I don't want Mandela doing that again, it's scary."  
  
"Alright, I'll do so!" she laughed, bouncing up and down in place, my body going up and down with her.  
  
"Hey, uh Mia? Can you let go of my neck? I can't breathe..."  
  
"Oops! Sorry Draco." The pink haired girl let go of my neck with a laugh. "Well, I'd better be going, lots to do. Like classes! You should probably leave too Draco! See ya later!" She rushed off to join the trio who were leaving the Hall.  
  
"Come on Manda, I'll bring you to our class, Transfiguration.... Although I can't promise you much of a class.. McGonagall still looks out of it..."  
  
During class, I couldn't help but smirk seeing as my hunch had proved correct. Class was just a huge do whatever you want kind of day since our teacher just sat up at her desk laughing. Once in a while, she'd regain composure, only to see Pansy in the corner, several Slytherins comforting her, and then burst into laughter again.  
  
I was a bit worried about the entire thing. On her first day here, Mandela had made a pretty powerful enemy, seeing as Pansy had a huge amount of control over the Slytherins girls. If they were to gang up on her for what Mandela did to their leader, she would be in serious trouble. I'd invite her to my dormitories, but I don't really think that would work out.  
  
Blaise siddled away from the window and sat down next to me, an excited look on his face. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" he asked, brushing a stray lock of his brown hair off of his face. "About Hermione I mean."  
  
"Why would I lie?" I said calmly.  
  
"But Draco... If your father found out you liked a muggleborn..."  
  
"He won't find out, will he Blaise?" I asked, turning so my piercing silver eyes were looking directly at his hazel. "You're the only one that knows and if he ever finds out, I know who is to blame."  
  
"Could be me," piped up Mandela. "But what reason would I have for talking to him? And speaking of your dad Draco, what about your mom? And about our little talk last night? Hmmm?"  
  
"Can we not talk about that right now?" I asked testily. "I'm not really in the mood and I haven't decided on an answer yet, okay?"  
  
"Fine, alright. But you had better decide soon." Blaise listened to this entire conversation with a look of understanding on his face, which I didn't really get.  
  
"Hey Draco?" he asked. "Um, kind of personal question, but does your dad um... hurt your mom?"  
  
It was mine and Mandela's turn to give him looks of surprise. "How would you know about that?" I asked icily.  
  
"He uses her to get to you, doesn't he? So that you'll do what he says. And if you still don't do as he asks, he'll hurt you, am I right?"  
  
"Blaise," I growled, a hint of warning in my voice.  
  
"So it's true? Thought so."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Same thing happens at my house. It sucks when you don't want to be a Death Eater." He shrugged and gazed at our class, most of them who would soon become part of Voldemort's clan. "My mother committed suicide two years ago to escape from it all."  
  
"What! But that means it was during fourth year..."  
  
"Yeah, she did it once she heard he was back. Said there was no reason to go on living, except for me, but she didn't want to be subject to the pain any longer."  
  
"Was your mom a Death Eater?" I asked. My mom wasn't, although to the public she fully supported my father's ideals.  
  
"No. She absolutely refused to get involved with them. I miss her..." he said wistfully, his eyes misting over.  
  
Mandela reached over and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay. I'm over it." He glanced at the hourglass on McGonagall's desk. "Class is about to end. You have Ancient Runes, right Draco?"  
  
"Yeah, but Mandela has Muggle Studies..."  
  
"I'll take her, it's on the way to my dinivation class." Mandela beamed and nodded, agreeing with this arrangement. When the last drop of sand ran out, I headed for the East wing of the building and Blaise took Mandela in the other direction. At least she had two people she could trust in her house.  
  
We met later for lunch and then headed to Potions together, which we had with the Gryffindors. As soon as we got near the class, sounds of glass breaking reached our ears. Exchanging looks, we took off for the class.  
  
Inside looked like a war zone. Smashed bottles lay all over the floor, their contents spilled. Shelves were collapsed and several cauldrons were upturned. Mia stood in the middle of it all, her wand in hand, tears in the corners of her eyes.  
  
Snape stood a few feet from the general mess, coated in frog skins. "What is going on?" he asked forcefully, looking at the Gryffindor.  
  
"I...I... I didn't mean to... I just meant to put the bottle back on the shelf and... this... this...." The tears started to stream down her face, knowing she was in big trouble.  
  
"Very well. 100 points from-"  
  
"It's my fault Professor." Snape turned to look at me as I strode into the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? *Your*fault?"  
  
"Yes Professor. I jinxed her wand."  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you Draco. Fifty points from Slytherin and a weeks worth of detention. I can not believe that one of my own house would do something like this..."  
  
Gryffindors and Slytherins alike stood gaping at me, not believing that I had just taken the blame for not only someone else, but a Gryffindor. Ignoring their stares, I sat down in my seat after muttering a cleaning spell.  
  
I knew it was partially my fault. I didn't jinx her wand like I'd said I'd done, but I was the reason she was down in the Human World and my fault she didn't know magic. I'm not really sure how Manda knew it, but that's not the problem. There's no reason that she should take the full blame, she was only trying to help after all.  
  
After a very quiet class, since everyone was to afraid of Snape, still covered in frog skins, to make so much as a peep, Mia ran over to me, tears streaming down her face. "I am so sorry Draco, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble. But why did you take the blame, you didn't do anything!"  
  
I was very aware of the whole Gryffindor students watching me, but I slung an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. "Because it is partially my fault," I whispered. "Now come on, it's time for dinner."  
  
Guiding her out of the room, I led her to the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. "No," she protested. "I want to sit with you."  
  
"Alright, fine." She came over to my table and sat between Mandela and myself. I was pretty worried for her safety at the moment. She was a Gryffindor at a Slytherin table, I took the blame for her and caused my house to lose points, and was getting most of my attention. Not a good thing.  
  
As soon as dinner was over, I turned to Mandela. "Could you take Mia up to the tower? I don't want her walking alone."  
  
"Sure. Come on Mia," she said gently, taking the distraught girl by her hand and leading her out of the Hall. I smiled, as my two real friends walked away. Grabbing my bookbag, I headed out as well, but headed for the dungeons.  
  
I was about halfway there when my path was blocked by a familiar red- haired weasel. "Move out of the way Weasley," I sneered.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not Malfoy. I wanted to ask you about something."  
  
"Make it quick Weasel, I've got places to be."  
  
"Yeah, sure you do. Is it Mia or Mandela this time?"  
  
"What?" Okay, now he had my attention, what the heck was he talking about.  
  
"So you're not going to admit it? Do either of them even know that you're playing with the other?"  
  
"What are you talking about Weasel? Those two are just my friends!"  
  
"They sure picked an awful person to hang around with then."  
  
My hands clenched into fists at my sides. "Don't you dare insult them," I growled. "They're better than precious Potter and the Mudblood."  
  
With a roar, he tackled me and I flew against the wall. "Don't insult my friends then Malfoy. I just can't wait to tell them about the way you're using them. See ya."  
  
He turned and walked off down the hall. I could feel myself seething. How dare he even think I was friends with Mia and Mandela for that reason. Sure, they were both really pretty, but that was no excuse for him.  
  
My whole frame began to shake with anger, watching him just walking away. I raised my hand to use a bit of wandless magic, but felt my mouth open with surprise as my index finger began to glow a soft silver.  
  
I pointed it away from me, not sure of what was happening, but not wanting to be in the path of the light ball. The silver ball glowed brighter, got bigger, and then flew off my finger, headed straight for Weasley.  
  
It slammed right into his back before he even saw it coming. And he didn't get up.... I summed up the scene in my head. I *think* I just killed a student, am standing in the hall with his body and have absolutely no idea what I did. I did the most sensible thing I could think of doing at this time.... I ran.  
  
*End Draco POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure about this Leila? It doesn't feel right..."  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Tobin would never lie to us, he is under our service. Think about it Zareh, we could become even more powerful than Voldemort!"  
  
"But we're stealing.. This isn't right." responded the green eyed boy.  
  
"Don't you wish to punish them? Look at what happened to us Zareh! They changed us and made us who we are. We never asked for this life of darkness and lies."  
  
"But all we are doing is carrying on what they would want us to do. We should use our powers for good, not the evil ways they use us for."  
  
"NO! It is time we get revenge. They hurt us Zareh, in ways humans could not even imagine. We used to be that way, a normal person. But then remember Zareh, when they found out we had no magic in us? Do you remember what happened!"  
  
The spiky electric blue haired boy didn't answer his twin. He looked around at the huge vault they were standing in front of, full of treasures, that would soon be missing its most important two.  
  
"Are you listening to me Zareh?" asked the black haired girl. "Since Mother and Father have worked for him, we have always been cast aside. But then they found a use for us, altering our natural human bodies. They changed us to wreak havoc on helpless muggles. We must now fight and overtake them."  
  
"But prophecy says that only Harry Potter can kill him."  
  
"Screw Potter. We're going to do this. Now freeze the door, we're busting in."  
  
"I do want revenge Leila, but not like this.... Although you're always normally right. Fine." A cold wind started to form around the teen and his hair was ruffled slightly by the wind. "FREEZING WIND!" he yelled, and at once, the cold air rushed from around his frame and slammed into the huge metal door, ice crystals covering it.  
  
"Good job," complimented the ice blue eyed girl. "My turn." From underneath her nearly waist length hair, she pulled out a small seed. "Boom seed," she said, eyeing the little green seed. "Do your work." She threw it at the frozen door and it exploded, easier because the metal was frozen and didn't make such a loud noise to alert the guards. "Let's go," she whispered, stealing forward.  
  
Zareh sighed and followed his sister into the dimly lit vault. "Here they are," she said, excitement mounting in her voice. "This is for you Zareh." She held out a small mirror that had a silver rim. "It's called the Mirror of Darkness." He nodded and accepted the gift, slipping it into his pocket.  
  
"And here's mine," she said gleefully, holding up a feather. "The Dark Phoenix Feather. Now hurry, we must leave. Sina's guards will wake soon from the sleeping plant I gave them earlier."  
  
She quickly exited the vault and disappeared down the corridor, Zareh following her, only too happy to leave.  
  
If Leila was right, they would have their revenge. And revenge would taste oh so sweet...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
If you're a tad confused about that last part... Well you should be. Hopefully you figured a few things out about them though. Basics are they're twins, have powers, and hate Voldemort for some reason. Can anyone guess who I based them off of from the YYH story line? ^^  
  
Just so you know, Leila means Dark Beauty in Arabic. I think it fits her character really well. Zareh means Protector in Armenian. His explanation will come later... ^^  
  
I'd really really really really really appreciate it if you could all review. The story isn't getting as many as it used to and I'm not sure if it is dropping in popularity or what. So reviews are appreciated! Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ Yep, rocky road! ^^ Since you follow YYH storyline, you should be able to pick out his Spirit Detectives! ^^ Although I'm not saying I'm not going to add more! Yeah demons! As you can see, I had him have a spirit gun, and he will have some other attacks! Yeah!  
  
~*~AnimegirlH~*~ Yep, poor poor Draco. And now it looks like he has a side misson.. who are Leila and Zareh and what did they steal from Sina? What do these two items do? Only time will tell! ^^  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ How did a pen give you cuts? Pansy toads sure are cute! ^^ Honestly, she probably looked better as a toad! ^^ Mia's lucky no one has asked her again about Draco... but how long will that last?  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ To tell the truth, how does a Dark Tournament sound to you? After Voldemort dies (poor Voldie... NOT) a new dark lord takes over and realizes he has to get Draco out of the way! I'm already planning it! ^^  
  
~*~Just-some-girl1~*~ Thanks for the review! Can't wait to see you next chappie!  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ Turning Pansy into a toad was my highlight of the chappie (for me anyways) Yeah, Mia really needs to watch her mouth. And as seen this chapter, her wand....  
  
~*~i am da bubble~*~ Hey! You used my quote! ^^ Hmmmm wonder who the unknown person is.... hehe, see ya later!  
  
~*~Dracowar~*~ Isn't the Kamehamea Wave from DBZ? Well, I'm giving him other attacks besides Spirit Gun... See ya later!  
  
~*~BrittneyAnna~*~ Yeah, Mia and Harry would make a cute couple. ^^ The hyper one with the fearless one, yep a good but dangerous match. I really liked your idea of the color so I used silver. Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
~*~Devils-fire~*~ 10/10 Woah, man do I feel loved! ^^ Yep, all of this stuff is leading up... Ja na!  
  
~*~D-Caf(aka Sandr~*~ A little. Yusuke is more blunt where as Draco isn't and you want the attack to reflect the character. I can try to work on that a bit! Is that what you meant?  
  
~*~Baby Goo Goo 2~*~ Thanks a bunch! ^^ I luv it too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. Chapter Eleven

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Konnichiwa! I'd like to introduce myself, I'm IcyPanther, daughter, loving sister, wonderful friend, and not the owner of Harry Potter.  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
Zareh sighed and followed his sister into the dimly lit vault. "Here they are," she said, excitement mounting in her voice. "This is for you Zareh." She held out a small mirror that had a silver rim. "It's called the Mirror of Darkness." He nodded and accepted the gift, slipping it into his pocket.  
  
"And here's mine," she said gleefully, holding up a feather. "The Dark Phoenix Feather. Now hurry, we must leave. Sina's guards will wake soon from the sleeping plant I gave them earlier."  
  
She quickly exited the vault and disappeared down the corridor, Zareh following her, only too happy to leave.  
  
If Leila was right, they would have their revenge. And revenge would taste oh so sweet...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sina POV*  
  
They were gone.... they just vanished. How? How could two incredibly valuable items disappear under the watch of all my guards? They claim it was a girl and a boy. Sure.... A normal girl and boy just managed to break into my vault, go exactly to the Mirror of Darkness and the Dark Phoenix Feather, grab them, and get out.  
  
"Lady Sina," said a veela girl running up to me.  
  
"What," I asked snappishly, not liking at all how things were going. Daddy had entrusted me the Spirit World before he passed away, and I was making a mess of things. If those items got out into the public... I can't even bear to think of what might happen.  
  
"We got the footage from the vault security camera," said the girl breathlessly, pushing her blond hair out of her face. "We see the faces of our burgulars."  
  
"Well hurry up and put it in a tape machine. I want to see!"  
  
"Yes, of course Lady Sina." She crossed to the other side of my office and popped the video tape into my VCR. At once, a picture of the vault came into view, nothing else.  
  
After a few minutes of watching blank tape, a boy and girl came onto the screen. The girl had long, black hair, almost to her waist. Bright blue eyes, like chips of ice were visible on her pale skin. Her attire consisted of a one shoulder black shirt tied on the bottom of the right side. A short black skirt covered her bottom half and a pair of black boots completed the outfit.  
  
The boy was almost a complete opposite of the girl. He was about a good three inches taller, making him about 5'6''. His spiked hair was electric blue and his eyes were a piercing green although he also had a pale complexion. He wore a black mus cle shirt with a pair of black pants. They either liked black or had been wearing it for the robbery. I think it's both.  
  
I watched as the boy said something and the air around him started to stir in a misty look, like cold frost, and it then attacked the door. The girl then withdrew something from her hair and threw it at the vault door that was now covered in ice crystals.  
  
A tremendous explosion rocked the door and it blew open. The girl rushed in and the boy, almost hesitantly, followed. Minutes later they raced out of the vault and then the screen went blank.  
  
Turning to the veela, I said, "Find out all the information that you can on those two. I've never seen them before, and we must find out all about them."  
  
"Yes Lady Sina. I'm on it." The blonde haired beauty grabbed her pile of papers off of the desk, ejected the tape, and ran out through the French doors.  
  
For the next hour I paced around my office, too worked up to concentrate on all the documents that needed signing or play with my dolls. Something was amiss. I could tell.  
  
Suddenly, the doors flew open and the veela entered. "Lady Sina, we've figured out who they are." Reading from a paper, she said, "They're names are Leila, the girl, and Zareh is the boy. They are related, I think they may be twins."  
  
"So they're twins, hmm? I guess that would explain the same shape of face they had. Continue please."  
  
"They are from a magical Dark Arts family but were both born squibs. At the age of twelve, both had their human bodies changed into demon forms, although we're not sure how they would even know about demons."  
  
"That's what their powers were then? Leila looks as though she's a plant demon and Zareh is an ice demon."  
  
"That's correct. Nothing else is really known since we have never even heard of them before. But Lady Sina, we must get those items back, it is very vital. If they were to start using the Dark Phoenix Feather on non magical people, they might actually die instead of just being weakened."  
  
"I know, but I don't know how we'll get them back. None of us are fighters and..... We have Draco... I forgot. He should have harnessed some of his wandless magic powers by now. Liza, please send for Mia and Mandela to come up to my office right away. I don't care what they're doing, just get them up here."  
  
"Yes Lady Sina." Liza left the room again to go page those two spirits and I once again started to pace. Draco had better have mastered his power by now, otherwise the whole world could be doomed. I don't know what those two siblings hope to accomplish, but whatever it is is bound to be fatal.  
  
*End Sina POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hermione POV*  
  
"Hey Harry?" I asked, looking over to my companion at the dinner table who was stuffing himself full of carrots. "Harry," I said a bit louder, hoping to catch his attention.  
  
"Yweah Wionwe?" he asked, his mouth full. I gave a sound of disgust but otherwise ignored it.  
  
"Have you seen Ron? He didn't even come to dinner with us, is he sick?"  
  
Harry blinked and looked down the table, just now noticing that the red head was gone. "No, I don't think he's sick. Maybe he... I have no idea. Ron never misses a meal."  
  
"Do you think he's mad at me?" I whispered, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the wooden tabletop.  
  
"Why would he be mad at you Hermione?" questioned my emerald eyed friend. "Did you two have a fight?"  
  
"No.. It's just I thought he might be mad about the whole waking up in Malfoy's arms thing. Do you think we should go look for him?"  
  
"Yeah, we ought to." Harry pushed himself out of his seat and made his way out of the Great Hall, me tagging behind. First place we checked was the Gryffindor Commons, thinking maybe he had gone to lie down. No Ron.  
  
Next stop was the library, again no Ron. "Do you think he got hurt?" I asked. "Maybe we should go to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Good idea Mione. Let's go." But all we found there was a girl with yellow spots and a boy with hooves for hands. Where was our red haired, freckle faced friend?  
  
About an hour later, we were frantic. We had checked the kitchens, the lake, the Great Hall again and Gryffindor Tower, the Owlry, and any other place Ron might have been.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" I wailed, my body tired and my brain wracked.  
  
"Do you think he stayed behind after Potions? I mean, I don't know why he would, but should we go check the dungeons?"  
  
"Uh huh." We started down the stairs when I stopped at the two way road. One led to Potions, the other to who knows where. "Hey Harry, do you know where this leads?" I asked, gesturing to the corridor.  
  
"Yeah. That goes to the Slytherin Dungeons. Ron and I found it in second year with the polyjuice potion."  
  
"Do you think that Ron might have gone down there? Maybe trying to curse Malfoy or something?"  
  
"It's a possibility. He was pretty mad when he found you in Malfoy's arms." Harry started down the dimly lit corridor and I once again followed.  
  
Right beneath a torch, about a good thirty feet from the entrance of the hallway, lay a familiar Gryffindor. "Ron!" I exclaimed, racing forward. "Ron..." I whispered when he didn't answer me.  
  
Gently, I laid a hand on his neck to check for a pulse. Underneath my touch, he suddenly stirred and his warm blue eyes opened slowly and blinked up at me. "Thank God you're alright," I said, pulling him into a hug.  
  
Harry laughed nevously. "What made you chose to go to sleep in this hall?"  
  
"Malfoy did."  
  
"What!" I exclaimed, my hand flying to my mouth. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I came down here to tell him that playing two different girls wasn't nice and-"  
  
"Back up," said Harry. "What did you just say?"  
  
"He's hooking up with Mia and Mandela," said Ron gravely.  
  
I burst into laughter. "All three of them are just friends, he wouldn't do that."  
  
"Well... anyways, I remember walking away having the last word for once and then I just remember waking up now."  
  
"He attacked you with your back turned," said Harry. "What a cowardly thing to do."  
  
*End Hermione POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
I lay curled up on my bed, the covers drawn over my head. I was scared, absolutely terrirfied of what I had just did. The problem is, I don't even know what I did do.  
  
I think I just killed a Hogwarts student. Sure, I didn't like Weasley much, but to die without even a good reason is just stupid. And for me to hit him with his back turned... that was even worse. Why didn't I yell at him to move and get out of the way?  
  
The door opened and I heard soft footsteps move inside. "Draco?" asked Blasie hesistantly, looking at my blanket clad form. "Are... Are you okay?"  
  
After a seconds thought I shook my head beneath the covers. "No," I whispered. "I'm not okay." I poked my blond head out of the pile of blankets, looking quite like a turtle coming out of its shell. "I think... I think I just killed someone," I said, my voice becoming firmer towards the end.  
  
Blaise's mouth opened, his eyes widened, and he looked at me, his gaze unwavering. "Who?" was all he asked.  
  
"Weasley. I didn't mean to Blaise, honestly. I don't even know what I did!"  
  
"Weasley isn't dead. Granger and Potter just left with him, and he was fine. A bit sore it looked like, but fine."  
  
Now it was my turn to look shocked. The way he had fallen, when he didn't get up, that had signified to me that he was dead. Plus, it wasn't even magic from my wand, it was some huge glowing silver ball.  
  
"Care to tell what happend?" asked Blaise, pulling his books out of his bag. "I'm all ears."  
  
"No, not really. I have to talk with a few people first."  
  
"Alright." He opened his Transfig book and started to copy down lines. "But while you wait to talk to them, because I'm pretty sure Mandela is still walking Mia back, you should get started on your homework."  
  
We worked in silence for a few minutes, before suddenly Blaise said, "Hey Draco, don't you have detention?"  
  
"What!" I glanced at the silver serpent clock on my nightstand. "Shit, I'm ten minutes late already! He's going to kill me!" Rolling off the bed, I threw the door open and barreled down the stairs, flying out the portrait and towards the Potions classroom.  
  
Arriving a few minutes later, I entered, completly winded and a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. Who arrived fourteen minutes to detention with Snape and got away with it? No one.  
  
"Aah, Mr. Malfoy, so nice of you to come," he said in his oily voice. "And since you are fourteen minutes late, fourteen more points from Slytherin. I'm very disappointed with you." He swept to the far side of the room and gestured at the shelves. "All of these items are to be stacked neatly in alphebetical order with no magic. Wand please."  
  
He held out his hand expectantly, but I was very reluctant to give it to him. Last time I had left my wand in someone elses's hands, I had wound up dead. "With all do respect Professor, may I just keep it with me? I promise I won't use it."  
  
He eyed me cynically, as if looking for a hiddden meaning. But realizing I just wanted it for a sense of security, he nodded. "Very well. But no magic. You may go when you are done."  
  
I nodded and moved over to the shelves as he left the room. "Let's see," I muttered to myself. "Blamsphood Root would go in front of Blanhod Seeds, but behind Blakity Potion." A sigh escaped my lips. I was going to be here a long time.  
  
It didn't help that some of the jars were broken and had to be thrown away, the shelves had to be repaired in some places, and I had to clean up all of the potions that had leaked all over the floor.  
  
I had come down to the class as seven fourteen, but my detention actually started at seven. Glancing at the brown wooden clock on Snape's desk, I can conclude that I've been here for three hours and I haven't even begun to put the bottles and jars back on the shelf.  
  
My back ached, my throat longed for a glass of pumpkin juice. My hands were cut and bleeding from the splintering wood and broken glass. Wearily, I leaned back against the shelves I had just fixed, allowing myself a moments rest.  
  
It was that second I heard footsteps and launched myself into putting the items back on the shelves. "Draco?" called a girl hesistantly. "Are you still in here?" I turned and saw Mia and Mandela, looking and me with sympathy.  
  
"I'm about done. About another hour to go. What are you two doing down here?" I then asked, wondering why they were wandering the halls this late.  
  
"We just visited Sina. She has a mission she needs you to go on," said Mia quietly, gazing at all of the work I had done, knowing she should be the one doing this.  
  
"Mission? Does it look like I have time for a mission? I'm in detention, have a ton of homework, and am shooting balls of light at my classmates! How do I have time for a mission?"  
  
"Balls of light?" asked Manda. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I was angry about something Weasley said and when he was walking away, my finger started to glow bright silver. The light shot off my finger and hit Weasley. I hear he's alright, but I seriously thought I'd killed him."  
  
The two spirit girls exchanged smiles, looking to me a lot like a cat who had just caught a mouse. If they were the cats, that makes me the mouse... "This is perfect," squealed Mia. "All he needs is some training-"  
  
"-And then he'll be able to beat those twins!" exclaimed Mandela, finishing Mia's sentence.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" I asked, confused. "Twins? Are you referring to the Weasley twins or the Patil twins cuz those are the only sets I know."  
  
"Actually," said Mia brightly, "We want you to go after a pair of demon twins, Leila and Zareh."  
  
"Demons?" I repeated. "Is there even such a thing?"  
  
"Uh huh. The weird thing is, all of them generally live in a different world than us. But these two, probably about your age Draco, live in the Human World. And we need you to stop them," said Mandela.  
  
"Mind informing me a bit more?" I asked.  
  
"After we finish this detention." Mandela took out her wand and cast it towards the bottles on the floor. "Alphebetica." The vials flew onto the shelves in order and Mandela turned and smiled at me. "All done."  
  
"Let's head back to the Slytherin rooms Manda. Mia, you'd probably better head to your room, it's already really past curfew."  
  
"Alright. Good night!" The bright pink haired girl moved in to hug me, looked at the state of me, settled with a wave and disappeard out the door.  
  
"Okay, talk Manda. I want answers."  
  
"Yes, and you'll get them as soon as we get back to the commons and you take a shower." I smirked and left the classroom and Mandela followed behind me, shaking her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight," I said, looking at the blond haird girl. I was dressed in my black pants and shirt, my nightclothes and she was dressed in her shorts and tank. I'd taken a shower and had just finished listening to Mandela explain about these two items and what they did and what I was supposed to do.  
  
"Two demons, who used to be humans, took two items that are deadly and are running around with them for an unknown pupose. And you want me to go track them down and arrest them?"  
  
"Yeah, that about sums it up." She yawned loudly. "Listen Draco, can we finish talking in the morning? Getting to and from Spirit World in human form takes a lot of energy. And besides, it's almost eleven.."  
  
"Oh, sure. Night Manda."  
  
"Night Draco," she said sleepily, making her way to the girl's rooms. I got off the leather couch and proceeded to my own bed, my eyes drooping with sleep as well. Before I even knew what happened, I was sound asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Not much action this chappie, but hopefully it cleared up some questions you guys had about Leila and Zareh.  
  
To tell the truth, I am now happy because it looks like people are still interested in this story! ^^ I am not happy (as of the moment) how few reviews I'm getting for Black Tears. I know none of you are responsible (heck, you're HP fans) but authoress is looking a little depressed.  
  
Guess what? I get to go in twice every week for physical therapy on my wrist. But the best part is I"m still out of p.e. for four more weeks! ^^  
  
Well, I gotta go cuz my little brother is having his birthday party today (He's turning ten May 2) and I have to help clean. And I have to go help my dad find the cookie sheets, he's not so good around the kitchen. I mean, great cook, but lousy at finding dishes.  
  
Please please please please review! Catch ya later!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~Dracowar~*~ Yeah, it is. Cuz then everyone knows what to expect. But sometimes, you need to know the attack. Don't worry, he'll have more than just a little spirit gun. I have big plans for Draco. As for Leila and Zareh, they're based off of some characters who were bad but now work on the good side. We'll learn more about them next chappie.  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ Yep, Draco will be there along with my two SD and maybe some new friends. Can you see Hermione up there fighting? It'd be hiliarious! Dumbledore, might know some of his powers, but not all of them.  
  
~*~elohir lover~*~ I will! ^^ By the way, did you read chapter 11? cuz you reviewed for chappie 10.. By chance, could I get your e-mail? That'd be great! Mine is IcyPanther@yahoo.com  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ Yep, you're right about your character placement! ^^ I hope this kind of helped you...  
  
~*~Edarcy03~*~ That's cuz you didn't review last chappie. ^_~ Yeah, Heinz likes to ignore us cuz he probably thinks we're going to ask something stupid and waste time.  
  
~*~BrittneyAnna~*~ I wasn't thinking that pairing, but Manda and Blaise would be cute... hmm Did you think right? They were based off of Hiei and Kurama. I can't believe he was so mean either. He shouldn't say things like that.  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ He might. He wasn't meant to be a big character (after all, he doesn't have any powers) but yeah, maybe he could help them out.  
  
~*~Just-some-girl1~*~ Naw, he didn't kill him. (Thank Kami!) The last bit is almost like a prelude into what is going to happen. I hope this chapter cleared some of the confusion up.  
  
~*~AnimegirlH~*~ Yeah, I'd be scared if I had just killed someone. (unless I was hired..... O.o) Hope this helped you a bit with our new characters. We'll see more of them next chappie.  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ Yep, you sort of found out... Maybe not. It is still a bit in the dark but I like keeping you all hanging like this!  
  
~*~Devils-fire~*~ Yeah, he would deserve it but fortunately he isn't dead. I couldn't do that to him... Thanks! ^^  
  
~*~BabyBlueAquaGirl~*~ Yeah, it is pretty. Then I'll keep writing like this! ^^ Glad you like the YYH story.  
  
~*~DracoisMine4eva~*~ Actually, he's mine. Actually, he's none of ours. -_- You are my 100th review for this story! CONGRAGULATIONS! Yeah, that end part has a lot of people losing it... *sigh* Glad you're hooked!  
  
~*~Halownkougra~*~ Yep, this review to be percise is the 102nd! ^^ In Book 1, Blaise was put into Slytherin. I think that is really the only time he is mentioned so a lot can be done with him! ^^ Actually, it might be a girl, it's never really specified... But here he is a guy. Yeah, nice wonderful evil cliffies. I love them... although you don't seem to... ^_~  
  
~*~drache5824~*~ Yeah, actually there probably will be, Leila and Zareh. But don't count more out... I mean, Draco needs a team for the Dark Tournament, ne?  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Chapter Twelve

  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN MY COMPUTER THAT I'M TYPING ON! I GOT INTERNET CONNECTION! But I still don't own Draco or any of the other Harry Potter characters  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
(Hehe, asterisks aren't working anymore... So, just to let you all know, I'm not going to write these markings anymore, since hopefully you know what they mean. Also sections are now separated by wide spaces since asterisks or the squiggle lines aren't working.  
  
From last time:  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight," I said, looking at the blond haired girl. I was dressed in my black pants and shirt, my nightclothes and she was dressed in her shorts and tank. I'd taken a shower and had just finished listening to Mandela explain about these two items and what they did and what I was supposed to do.  
  
"Two demons, who used to be humans, took two items that are deadly and are running around with them for an unknown purpose. And you want me to go track them down and arrest them?"  
  
"Yeah, that about sums it up." She yawned loudly. "Listen Draco, can we finish talking in the morning? Getting to and from Spirit World in human form takes a lot of energy. And besides, it's almost eleven.."  
  
"Oh, sure. Night Manda."  
  
"Night Draco," she said sleepily, making her way to the girl's rooms. I got off the leather couch and proceeded to my own bed, my eyes drooping with sleep as well. Before I even knew what happened, I was sound asleep.   
  
Leila POV  
  
Lazily, I stretched out on my silken bed sheets, the Phoenix Feather resting underneath my pillow. Today would be the day, the day that Zareh and I got our revenge from those bastards who made us what we are.  
  
I could feel my anger rising, just thinking about the past memory. Me and Zareh, just turned twelve when we were carted off, Zareh screaming and crying, yelling at the men to put him down.  
  
He had always been the nicer of the two of us. Sure, neither of us was an angel, but he seemed to care more about others and didn't like to fight or kill. Those bastards, those Death Eaters, had driven that away from him.  
  
Tying us down to boards, surgical equipment thrust into us, changing us forever. The pain is what most people probably thought would hurt the most. Being cut open so that some Dark Follower could edit our natural body forms into demons. No sedatives were used, we were conscious for the entire operation, unless you happened to pass out from pain, like Zareh did.  
  
But for me, the pain had seemed small in comparison to the real suffering I had to bear with. Hearing Zareh crying, begging for them to stop and then them just laughing, just laughing. I'll never forget his agonized screams; they still haunt my sleep at times.  
  
That's probably why I'm so protective of him. Zareh is the one and only thing I care about. Unlike him, I refuse to trust anyone ever again and wish for vengeance. He, on the other hand, just wishes to forget everything and live out his life quietly.  
  
But his wish is far from reality. For these past years that we have been in our demon forms, six years now, we have been tools of destruction for the Dark Followers.  
  
Every night when a muggle attack was in progress, or a robbery needed, the two of us were sent to do their dirty work. On countless occasions, we had been forced to kill humans if we valued our own lives.  
  
Enough about thinking of those past days, because they will be history in a few short hours. Soon, we will pay them back for all the misery and pain they have caused us. When we're done with our task, maybe Zareh and I will move somewhere, just the two of us. We can try to use our powers to do good then.  
  
He hated hot water, being an ice demon, and preferred to take ice baths... I don't even know how he can stand that thought.  
  
After taking a quick hot shower, I changed into a comfortable pair of black stretch pants and pulled on a hot pink T-shirt Hey, what can I say? Pink is my favorite color!  
  
Heading down the stairs, I entered the kitchen, the only place besides my room where I had absolutely no chance of running into my horrible parents. No, they weren't abusive or anything like that, but they are the ones who had said go ahead with the operation. Plus the fact that they were Death Eaters. And soon... they would die.  
  
Zareh was already sitting at the small wooden table, a bowl of cereal in front of him. Smiling he said, "Morning Leila. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Perfect," I said, a smile on my face, although probably for a different reason then him. "What are you eating?"  
  
He pointed at the box. "Golden Grams." I sat down across from and poured myself a bowl of the crunchy golden squares. "Sister," he said after a few seconds of silence save the munching of cereal. "Are we... Are we really going to kill them?"  
  
I looked up at his face. A range of emotions were being housed there, fear, relief, apprehension, and nervousness.  
  
"I am. I'm not going to make you kill anyone Zareh."  
  
A grateful smile filled his face and I felt glad about my decision. I originally wanted him fighting by my side, but he had been though enough in his life. Killing his parents wouldn't help anything.  
  
"When are we going Leila?"  
  
"We? I thought you..."  
  
"I'm still going to go. I'm not letting you go there all alone. I'm your brother and I'm going to stick with you until the end."  
  
"Not till later tonight. Maybe around eight, we have a meeting you know. That would be a perfect time; no one would be expecting it. How about we spend the whole day together before that, what do you say?"  
  
"What would we do?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Sister, could we go to... to Diagon Alley?"  
  
I cupped my chin in my hands, a dreamy look coming over my face. Zareh and I had always longed to go there, but since we weren't wizards, we didn't really know how to get in. But we'd heard wonderful stories about all the shops and stall they had, all the different wizards and witches that came from all corners of the globe.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?" he asked, rinsing out his empty bowl.  
  
"Why not? Let's go!"  
  
End Leila POV  
  
  
Draco POV  
  
"He's going to think I'm crazy... Are you sure about this Mandela?"  
  
"Positive!" said Mandela, patting her Slytherin friend on the arm. "Everything will be fine Draco, chill out."  
  
I snorted. "Yeah. When I come into his office telling him how I have to leave school because the ruler of Spirit World requested me how do you think he'll react? Huh?"  
  
"Mandela's right Draco," piped up Mia. "Dumbledore will be totally calm about the entire thing. I mean, he didn't freak when you came back to life, did he?"  
  
"No...." I said slowly, remembering how Dumbledore said he'd been told by a higher power that I would be returning. "Did Sina contact him or something?"  
  
"Maybe," said Mandela evasively. "Now hurry up, Sina said she might have a lead for us to follow!"  
  
"Alright then Manda, what's the password?" We were standing in front of the two huge gargoyles that blocked the stairway to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ummmm..... Peppermint floss?"  
  
The gargoyles bowed their manned heads and a portion of the wall moved, revealing a revolving staircase that climbed upwards.  
  
"Ladies first," I said, bowing at the entrance.  
  
"Chicken," Mia muttered before climbing on, followed by the blond girl. Hopping on after them, the wall slammed shut behind me, causing Manda to jump about a foot in the air.  
  
The staircase brought us up to a large golden door, that Mia opened fearlessly, and strode into the room, Manda and I following not quite so confident.  
  
The headmaster looked up from his desk when he heard the door slam open, and you could almost see the 'Oh Merlin, it's Mia...' expression on his face. Almost.  
  
"Hello Ms. Reaper, Ms. Guide, and Mr. Malfoy. So nice to see you all. What brings you all the way up here?"  
  
Mandela pushed me forward and I cleared my throat nervously, knowing I was just about to look like a fool. "Um, Professor, someone... umm, the leader of Spirit World, umm... needs to talk to me... Would it be alright if I left the school for a little while?"  
  
"Would that be that drop dead gorgeous girl who informed me you'd becoming back to life Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
I exchanged looks with the two spirit girls. Was Dumbledore falling for a child?  
  
"Umm.. Yes Professor..."  
  
"Very well then. I trust that she'll look after you. Be back before dinner tonight."  
  
"Of course Professor."  
  
"Then away with you all. Tell Sina hello for me."  
  
I nodded and left with the two girls. As soon as we were out of the office, I turned to face them, a puzzled look on my face. "Why did he call Sina pretty? She's a kid. Kids are cute..."  
  
Mia clamped a hand over her mouth to try and stop the giggles. "She morphed into her older form. She really is quite pretty," said Mia, still giggling.  
  
"Come on you two," called Mandela from the bottom of the staircase. "We have to go!"  
  
"Right!" said Mia. "Okay Draco, don't move."  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked nervously as each girl grasped on to one of my arms.  
  
"Shhh... Sina's going to transport us!"  
  
A few seconds later, a huge wind started to blow around us, Mandela's loose hair flapping wildly and then, we were in a windy portal, thin air beneath our feet. Mia was laughing loudly, her head thrown back. Mandela and I remained silent, me trying to control the pains my stomach was giving me.  
  
And then with a distinct thump, my feet landed on a solid surface and I looked around my setting. We were clearly in Sina's office, the pink walls and stuffed animals were proof. But where was the little girl?  
  
"Hurry up and sit down," commanded a voice. "We haven't got all day."  
  
I turned my head in the direction of the sweet, melodic sounding voice and felt my mouth drop. "Sina?" I asked, disbelief in my voice.  
  
"That's right. Now sit." I fell on to the couch next to Mandela who giggled at my mesmerized look I was giving Sina. What Dumbledore had said was an understatement. She was hot!  
  
Tall and slim, she was leaning back casually on a chair, her legs thrown over the side. Her dark blue hair hung loose, several wisps framing her face. Dressed in a pair of comfy pink pants and a tight shirt, I could clearly see she had filled out nicely in some places.  
  
"Earth to Draco!" laughed Mia, waving a hand in front of my face. "We have to talk about your assignment, now pay attention."  
  
"Okay Draco, here's the deal," said Sina, flipping her legs off the side of the chair and bending a forward to face me. "We have evidence that these two demons were seen in Diagon Alley earlier today. I'm not sure what they're planning, but if you can catch them before any damage is done, it would be wonderful."  
  
"Okay," I said agreeably, finally drawing myself away from Sina's looks. "Should I go now?"  
  
"Yes, of course," she drawled, attempting to copy my voice pattern. Not to bad...  
  
"I'm on it!" I said, hopping to my feet. "Off to Diagon Alley!"  
  
"Wait! One more thing Draco. Would you mind not wearing your school robes? They'll identify you and they give you restricted movement. I had some suitable clothes put in your room, so hurry and change! Then get out of here!"  
  
I nodded, and left the room, leaving the three spirits to talk. It looked like I'd be taking this mission on my own, no help from my guides. Opening the door to my room at Spirit World, I crossed quickly over to my wardrobe and threw open the doors.  
  
"She wants me to wear these? But... but... Fine." Quickly I changed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. A pair of navy blue stretch pants with an emerald green tank top.... And a funny pair of shoes, kind of like gym shoes but lighter feeling.  
  
"I guess I don't look so bad." Picking up the folder that Mandela had given me; it contained the pictures of Leila and Zareh, I went out the door and headed for Diagon Alley, on a mission.  
  
End Draco POV   
  
Zareh POV  
  
I laughed in delight as a large tomcat settled into my arms and started to lick my face with its fat, pink tongue. I had convinced Leila to let us come to the pet store in Diagon Alley.  
  
Amazingly we had gotten in by telling a wizard that our wands had been stolen and we needed to get into Diagon Alley to buy new ones. It was lucky that even if you were a squib, you could still see magical places, like the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. The old wizard had let us right in and now, here we are.  
  
I glanced over at my sister, who was holding a squirming ferret in her hands. Surprisingly, the ferret wasn't trying to bite her, but instead playing with the silver beaded necklace she wore around her neck.  
  
I put the cat back on the cushion I had found him on and went up to Leila. "Ready to go?" I asked, looking at all the flocking people who had just entered the shop.  
  
Leila nodded and headed out the door, the little bell tinkling as the door opened. Now we were back out on the open, yet crowded and thronging streets. Leila took a step forward and then stumbled, bringing her hand immediately to her mouth. I dashed towards her and scooped her into my arms. "It's okay Sis, hang on just a little while longer..."  
  
Picking my way through the masses, I set her down gently next to a tree on a less crowded part of the street. Actually, we weren't even in the alley anymore but a little rest area off of it.  
  
Facing my hand palm up, several ice crystals formed and I laid them on her forehead and then pulled out a thick cloth out of my pocket and handed it to her. She gave me a small smile before lurching forward and coughing into the cloth.  
  
When she pulled it away, blood clung to the cottony material. "You rest right here Leila. I'll go get you something to drink." She nodded slowly, resting her head against the rough bark of the oak tree.  
  
I headed back into the busy alley and started for the Leaky Cauldron to get Leila a cold jug of pumpkin juice, when I got this weird feeling I was being watched.  
  
Nervously, I glanced over my shoulder, looking for the pair of intense eyes, but no one seemed to stick out. Except a blond youth, about my age, who headed straight for me.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he stated, a mask on his face. "You're under arrest for the robbery of two Dark items from the Sprit World safe. Where is your sister... Zareh?"  
  
How did this guy know my name? If he was to arrest me, then I wouldn't be able to use the mirror... And I had to use the mirror! Leila's life depended on it.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, backing steadily away.  
  
"I already told you. Draco , Sprit Detective of Sina. Are you not Zareh? You match the picture..." The silver blond haired youth held out a picture for me to see. And there I was... Electric blue spiked hair, piercing green eyes, and my black clothing collection.  
  
"I am," I said, licking my lips nervously. Would I be able to out run this guy? I don't want to hurt him, but if it is me or him, the choice is clear.  
  
"Zareh," he said softly, stepping towards my retreating form that had just crashed against the side of a building. "I don't want to hurt you. But your sister and yourself did steal, and that's wrong. I promise you, if you come quietly, I'll make sure your sentence isn't harsh."  
  
"Not yet," I blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean not yet?"  
  
Slowly, I withdrew the mirror from the pocket of my pants. "I need to use this tonight. After that, I promise I'll go with you and give you back the Mirror of Darkness."  
  
"What does the mirror do?" asked Draco curiously, eyeing the silvery sheen of glass.  
  
"It grants the wisher whatever they want, for a price."  
  
"Whatever you want huh? What's the price?"  
  
"Your life," I said softly.  
  
His expression was priceless. The widening of the vibrant silver eyes, a drop of his mouth and the paling of his already almost snow white skin. "Who would be crazy enough to do something like that?" he asked.  
  
"Me. Listen Draco, could I talk to you for a few minutes?"  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Okay, just wait right here. I'll be back in a little bit; I promise I won't run,"  
  
"Alright," he said hesitantly. "But hurry back."  
  
I nodded and took off into the town to get Leila a drink and then... I'm not sure. Doubling back, clutching a glass of the orange liquid I approached Leila.  
  
"Hey, Sis," I said quietly. "I brought you some juice. Now, I'll be back in a little bit, I have to go do something. Just rest, okay?"  
  
"Whatever you say Zareh," she said tiredly, her ice blue eyes the only link that showed me she was hurting.  
  
I ran back to the place where I had crashed into the Spirit Detective and saw him lounging against the building. "Do you want to go someplace quieter?" he asked me.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then follow me." Draco pushed himself off the wall and headed down a side road into a little tree clustered forest. "Okay," he said, settling himself on top of a fallen log, "What's this all about?"  
  
"I don't expect you to understand," I said.  
  
"I'm not sure I will but I'll try."  
  
It was then something clicked in my mind. He had said his name was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. That was one of Voldemort's lead followers. "Hey!" I yelled, scrambling away from him. "You're one of them!"  
  
"One of what?" the detective asked.  
  
"A Death Eater! You're name is Ma-"  
  
"I know what my name is," Draco said coldly. "But for your information, I am not a Death Eater. Just because my father is doesn't mean I am or want to be."  
  
I relaxed, but just slightly. "Okay... For some reason I'm trusting you, but if you do anything, I will attack you."  
  
Draco held his hands up in a surrender gesture. "I won't try anything, I promise. But If you see a big silver ball headed for you, get out of the way. I still haven't perfected how to control my energy yet."  
  
"Okay... Well, it'd probably be easiest to explain why I needed it. You see, my sister, Leila, is sick; she's been like this since we were twelve. When they changed us into demons, I assume you already know that, her body didn't recover correctly."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Some part of her didn't take to the new form and the little piece of human left in her fights against the demon side, causing her extreme pain. She'll eventually die from it.... Leila is the only one who ever cared about me.. I don't want her to die. So that's why I'm doing it."  
  
"I see," said Draco softly. "I know I shouldn't do this... but I'll let both of you go for now.. You do realize though that I'll have to arrest your sister later, right?"  
  
"Yes, I understand. Thank you Draco, this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."  
  
Draco smiled at me, a real smile like the ones I got from Leila. "Good luck," he said, before disappearing into the trees.  
  
I was alone in the forest and sat gazing around at the foliage. "Don't worry Sister," I whispered to myself, clutching the mirror to my heart, "Everything will be alright soon. I promise."  
  
End Zareh POV   
  
Draco POV  
  
"What do you mean you couldn't find either of them?" screamed Sina. "They were supposed to be there!"  
  
I shrugged, ignoring the teenage Sina's rage. "I looked Sina, I couldn't locate either of them. Maybe they weren't ever there...."  
  
"But that's impossible!" Then she sighed and slumped down in a huge plush chair. Massaging her temples, she looked at me, her face pained. "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just worried, that's all..."  
  
"That's alright Sina. I know you didn't mean it." I sat down on the couch and looked at the ruler with concern. Even though she said she was hundreds of years old, she was still too young to be ruling an entire world. And the stress was catching up to her.  
  
"You'd better head back to Hogwarts Draco. Mia and Mandela already left saying they had a Potions essay they needed to finish. I'll be seeing you later then. Just let me transport you back."  
  
Before she could send me away, I rose from the couch and stood sat next to her on the overlarge chair. "Sina," I said comfortingly, "You don't need to stress yourself out so much.. You're wearing yourself out."  
  
"I know, but I have a whole Spirit World to run, papers to sort through, thieves to catch, and tons of other things to do.. I can't rest!"  
  
I wrapped an arm around her and gave the girl a side hug. "You're like a little sister to me Sina, and I don't want to see you like this. Just go take a nice hot bath and then get some sleep okay?"  
  
She rested her head on my chest, slowly transforming back into a little girl, dressed in a pink laced nightgown. "Draco," she said tiredly, her big blue eyes blinking up at me, "I don't think I can make it to bed."  
  
I scooped the little girl into my arms and crossed the room over to her large pink canopied bed. Gently, I placed her beneath the covers and then pulled them up to her chin and tucked them in around her.  
  
"Good night Sina," I said, bending down and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Night Draco," she said, her eyes already succumbing to sleep. I waited around a few minutes and then when I was sure she was asleep I took out my wand.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks," I whispered, and vanished with a little pop. I appeared inside the warm little building that was starting to empty out. Quickly stealing out, I crept down the deserted streets towards Hogwarts.  
  
A cold wind picked up around me and a voice seemed to carry on it.  
  
'Leila is the only one who ever cared about me'  
  
'Who would be crazy enough to do something like that?' I heard myself ask on the wind.  
  
'Me,' came the soft reply.  
  
'Thank you Draco, this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me'  
  
Shit! What the Hell was I doing? He was going to kill himself and I was just standing here. I pulled the folder out from under my arm and scanned the information I had on them. Sina's researchers had done even more on the items.  
  
"To fully use the Mirror of Darkness, the user must makes his wish underneath the sky when it is black as night. The whole wish must be completed, no interruptions."  
  
Okay, great. But where do I find him?  
  
"The user will most often be wherever they are expecting their prize, as they are unaware of the cost the mirror asks of."  
  
Alright, Zareh would probably be at his home so that his sister could find him and he could be buried. Where does Zareh live? Wait! The way he reacted to my name shows he must obviously not like Death Eaters. So, does he belong to a Dark family?  
  
Flipping open the notes I had on him, I quickly scanned them for any piece of evidence that might point me towards his home. The picture had him standing right in the front with a large black manor behind him, slightly fuzzy though. It must have been one of those pictures that Sina found just having people look for a Zareh. Yes, because here is his profile picture.  
  
I squinted at the house, trying to make out the words on the spiked gate in front of the house,  
  
I see an S... a Y, a N and a E, but there are some letters that I can't make out in-between them. Suddenly, a little voice entered my head, my father's voice.  
  
I had heard him talking to someone in his office, probably about a week before I died....  
  
"Yes, the Saynaes are a very important Dark family and loyal servants of our Lord. They even sacrificed their own children after they were found with no magical talent, and made them servants of the Dark Lord in their own way."  
  
The Sayanes, huh? I changed direction and headed off towards their house. I remember going there with my father when I was younger, maybe five, but I was too young to remember where the exact location was to apparte. Splinching myself wasn't really very appealing....  
  
"I'm coming Zareh," I muttered though clenched teeth, "You're not going to die tonight. Not if I can help it."   
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I would have uploaded this last night, but my mom yelled at me to get off, It was 10:30....  
  
Due to a message I received, can't remember if it was this story or who it was, if I'm going to take so long to update, I should have longer chapters. My problem is, I have so many stories that need updating this process takes a while. So, instead of stopping story when Draco was about to head out to Diagon Alley, I finished it to this point!  
  
Also, because of that new Document Manager Qucikfix, for some reason I can't use astriks or those little squiggly lines that I always used before.... Very sorry about that. I hope these spaces worked... I don't trust this quick edit thing..  
  
Arigatou for all the wonderful reviews! Please review again!   
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
-Ryo Akuninenn- Kami! You're right! I put them on The Power of a Wish and it looks like I've been forgetting... again! Yep, wonderful kewl demons! Yeah!  
  
-Stormy Skies- I'm with you. I didn't want Draco to kill Ron. And Harry was wrong too! Draco is not a coward, although it did seem that way in the situation.  
  
-DuStyAnGeL- Chinese video huh, I never heard of that one. No, YYH does have an ending, although I haven't seen it yet. It ends with all of the team (except Hiei) a few years older and their lives then,  
  
-LishaChan- Yep, Snape never said she couldn't use a wand! Hehe! As seen with Zareh, Draco hasn't gotten control over his power yet. Hmmmm I need a Genki!  
  
-coffeentoffee- ah, I guess you're right. OI'm glad you're not one of those people! I really appreciate your support!  
  
-Dracoismine4eva- Would you share if you got it? Lol  
  
-Just-some-girl1- Well, no one has yet found out about the Dark Phoenix Feather, but the Mirror of Darkness is the type of mirror that Kurama used to grant a wish, and die in the process!  
  
-BlueBabyAquaGirl- Yep, Draco on a mission! And know he is on another: Rescue Zareh!  
  
-Edarcy03- I can't believe Pappas got rid of our solo(s) Is it gone for good now? Kami, I hate that bitch! Sorry for the swear, but she is one. By any chance do you have a gun I can borrow....? Hehe, talk to ya later!  
  
-devilsfire- Yeah, he always does react the worst. Do ya think it is the red hair? Yes, I have an Aim name but I rarely go on. I'm trying to change it though to something cooler, like IcyPanther! But for now, it is AlohaGal1988  
  
-Neko Mew Midorakawa- Yep, that's what I based this fic off. Offhandly, what does your name mean? Is that Japanese? Thanks for the review!  
  
-Baby Goo Goo 2- Person of few words, huh? Lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
-elohir lover- Aw, too bad. Yep, it's feeling better. I can turn it 77 degrees palm up.... I'm having a lot of trouble with that... Question, I know I saw this somewhere, but what is an Elohir? I know it is a character, but I can't remember where I heard it from.  
  
-BrittneyAnna- Yeah, Draco is going to a dark tournament, part two of this story, and yes, the twins go with him. I don't think Blaise is going to have any powers, but he might accompany them to the tournament!  
  



	14. Chapter Thirteen

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Rowling owned Harry Potter...  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
From last time:**  
  
The Sayanes, huh? I changed direction and headed off towards their house. I remember going there with my father when I was younger, maybe five, but I was too young to remember where the exact location was to apparate. Splinching myself wasn't really very appealing....  
  
"I'm coming Zareh," I muttered though clenched teeth, "You're not going to die tonight. Not if I can help it."

* * *

**Zareh POV**  
  
I gazed up at the starless sky, the bright silver moon covered by drifting clouds, only a shimmering outline shown through. Crossing across the barren yard, I sat down next to the fountain that had been turned off for the night.  
  
"Do I really want to do this?" I whispered, my right hand clutching the mirror to me, the last chance for my sister's life. Images of Leila helping me, caring for me, loving me filled my head and I knew there was no other choice. I would be using the mirror tonight.  
  
Glancing at its glassy surface, I saw my reflection stare back at me, looking scared but determined, before I turned away and looked back up at the sky. I wanted to enjoy these last minutes on Earth without interruption, without distraction. Just me and the dark sky, the passing gusts of wind and the singing of the trees.  
  
Although oddly enough, I heard the distinct sound of out front gate creaking open, the metal firmly protesting on moving. I crept forward, my hand outstretched with ice crystals already forming, ready for battle.  
  
A figure stole into the yard, glancing right and left but not seeing me behind the tree and then took off for a run at the house. Was this a robber or a wizard who had discovered our location? Was Leila in danger?  
  
Dropping all thoughts of making my wish then, I tucked the piece of glass into my pocket and took after the shadow that had just entered the house. My heart was racing, blood pounding in my ears as I reached the front door and slipped inside.  
  
The person was heading up the grand staircase, turning their head and listening for a disturbance in the house every few seconds. Taking a dash forward, my feet hitting the ground soundlessly, I leaped into the air and tackled the intruder, rolling down the length of steps, him, as I could now tell, squirming to get out of my grasp.  
  
We came to a halt at the foot of the stairs, myself sitting on top of him to make sure he didn't get away. "Zareh, is that you?" asked the boy from underneath me.  
  
"Draco?" I rose to my feet, offering him a hand up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to stop you. You can't kill yourself Zareh, I won't let you."  
  
"I'm not killing myself. I'm just being.. A sacrifice."  
  
"Sounds like killing to me."  
  
"But you don't understand Draco. Leila is the most important person in my life. I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing while she is dying. I just can't."  
  
"I understand that, but there has to be another way. Think about it Zareh. You are the only person that your sister cares about. If you died, what do you think she would do, huh? Probably just go and kill herself."  
  
Draco's words struck home. He was dead right, seriously. If I did do this, Leila probably wouldn't be happy any longer, having nothing worth living for. And then I would feel even more guilty....  
  
"You're right," I said softly. "But I can't just let her die...."  
  
"I may have an idea," said the blond, his silver eyes shining. "What if we both offered part of our lives, so you'd still be alive?"  
  
"You'd do that?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes and then falling to the floor as hard chips of ice. "You would honestly do this for me and Leila?"  
  
"Yes, but you must promise to come back with me to headquarters. I promise you that you'll get a fair trial and that no harm will come to you."  
  
"Alright, but Leila isn't going to go willingly."  
  
"I know. I'll let her be and just bring you for now. I have a feeling a fight is unenviable, but I'll try not to hurt her badly."  
  
"Thank you," I said, pulling the mirror back out of my pocket. "Should we try now?"  
  
"No time like the present," he quipped.  
  
"Alright then...But we have to head outside...." I led the way so that we were once again back under the darkened sky, the moon now slightly peeking out at us. The mirror's pale surface gleamed in the light, the glow illuminating our faces.  
  
Holding the mirror in front of us, I began to offer the words that would offer our lives for this gift. "Mirror of Darkness, black as the night sky, Hear this wish, hear this cry. Take our two hearts for the life of one, my sister Leila, now do this..done!"  
  
A strong wind gusted around us, and I dropped to the ground, burying my face in the damp earth to protect it from flying debris that were now flying around is in the torrent of air. Then, the feeling of being ripped in two, the pain unbearable, sheer agony is waves as I cried out.  
  
And then, as suddenly as the wind and pain had come, they stopped and I raised myself from the ground, glancing carefully around. Draco lay unmoving on the ground, and I immediately panicked, thinking he had been hurt. But as I was crawling over to him, he stirred and sat up, gingerly touching his head.  
  
"Did it work?" he asked, silver eyes glinting, the shattered remains of the mirror scattered on the ground around us. "Because it doesn't look like the mirror stuck around for a second chance.  
  
"I think it did," I replied, standing and brushing off my pants. "Leila will be the only one able to tell though. Would it be alright if I quickly left a note for her telling her where I went? She'll worry that something bad happened to me..."  
  
"I don't have a problem with it, just hurry. I don't want to chance waking anyone up."  
  
While I sat in the kitchen writing a letter, he made himself at home, going through the pantry and coming back out with a batch of homemade cookies. "Who made these?" he asked, chomping away with a contented look on his face.  
  
"Leila," I answered. "I finished, just let me bring this upstairs, then we can go." I stole quietly up the stairs and pushed open the door to Leila's room. Moving stealthily over to her nightstand, I placed the parchment next to her water glass, and then took a last look at my sister, who I'm not sure when I'll see again.  
  
Her dark hair was splayed over the pillow, her lips parted slightly. The moonlight shining in cast a silvery glow against her pale skin, making her seem to glow. One hand gripped the covers tightly, the other hand latched on to a picture of the two of us, both younger and in human form, smiling and waving at the camera.  
  
"Good bye Sister," I murmured, watching as she slept. "I'm not sure when I'll be able to see you again, but I do love you and always will. Please Leila, don't hurt Draco, he saved your life. Good bye Leila, I'll miss you."  
  
I then proceeded downstairs and gave Draco a small smile. "I'm ready to go."  
  
He nodded, putting the cookies back in the pantry. "Just hold on to my sleeve, and we'll be out of here... I have to bring you back to the school though and then you can go to Spirit World."  
  
"You mean I get to go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes," he said, a pity shining in his eyes. "You'll like it, a huge castle and such... Now hold on tight." A wind whipped up around us and I felt my feet leave the floor. The feeling lasted for several seconds before I felt solid ground again."  
  
Looking up, I saw myself on the outside of a set of gates, a looming castle in the distance, most of the lights gone leaving it almost completely dark. "Come on," said Draco, walking through the gates. "We have to hurry. If I get caught I don't even want to think- Potter! What are you doing here?"  
  
I blinked several times at the figure that had just materialized from thin air. So this was the famous Harry Potter? Tall, black hair with piercing emerald eyes, just like mine, and the most known scar in the Wiarding world standing boldly on his forehead.  
  
"I could ask you the same question Malfoy. What gives you permission to wander out of grounds at night? Let alone of your dormitory?"  
  
"I had important matters that don't concern you. Now move."  
  
"What kind of matters? Meeting with your father? Already a Death Eater?" he laughed, wand pointed right at Draco.  
  
The blond didn't seem to care about the wand and shoved Harry backwards. "Don't you dare ever speak like that to me again," he hissed. "I may be related to him by blood, but that doesn't make us the same person. Come on Zareh," he spat out.  
  
Hurriedly, I scurried towards him, terrified and awed at the same time. Considering he didn't like Voldemort, he sure didn't seem to care for Harry much either. "Who's your friend Malfoy?" asked Harry, eyeing me up and down, especially the hair.  
  
"That is also none of your concern. Let's go," he said, tugging on my sleeve and I followed him obediently up to the castle. That is, until he tripped and a figure detached itself from the trees.  
  
"I'm interested to know why you and Harry are out here Malfoy."  
  
"Granger," he said curtly, picking himself off of the ground. "Zareh has no connection to either you or Potter, and Dumbledore knew I was gone."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, coming up behind us. "He's already sent out search parties when you didn't come back with Mandela and Mia. Said that maybe you'd been captured or something like that. Although I honestly don't know who would capture you."  
  
"For your information Potter," spat Draco, his grey eyes narrowing in dislike, "I am not on Voldemort's side and I never wish to be. On top of that, I would never allow myself to be captured and it is the old fool's fault for worrying. No one can ever capture a Malfoy."  
  
"You're not? And you said **his** name?" asked Harry in disbelief.  
  
"No, he isn't," I said, coming in defense of my new friend, my only friend really. "Draco promised to help me and that's what he is going to do."  
  
"You got him Draco! Where's the mirror?" asked a bouncy pink haired girl who jumped right next to the Slytherin, also appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Are you Zareh?" asked a blond girl, coming to stand on my left. Eyeing me up and down, she nodded her head to confirm her own question. "Yep. Where's Leila Draco?"  
  
"It's a long story," said the Spirit Detective. "But here's your mirror." He reached into his pocket and came out with several pieces of glass. "It kinda broke.."  
  
"DRACO!" screeched the pink haired girl, giving him a knock to the side of his head. "How could you? Sina is going to kill us all!"  
  
"Naw, she likes me too much," said Draco, pushing back his fallen bangs. "Besides, at least it isn't in the wrong hands anymore. Now listen both of you," said Draco, turning his attention to the two girls. "I promised Zareh a fair trial and no cruel punishments. He has done absolutely nothing wrong, neither has his sister, really. So make sure he gets a comfortable room and hold the trial until I have an open day, I'd like to be there."  
  
He shot me a smile and I grinned back, knowing I had an excellent defense on my side. "What the heck is going on?" asked the girl Draco had called Granger. "What are you four talking about?"  
  
Draco ignored the questioning girl and turned to me. "This," he said gesturing to the pink haired girl, "Is Mia and the other is Mandela. They'll take you up and set you in a room. I'll see you in probably a few days. And if you can, don't let Sina get to close, she'll take to anything." He pushed me towards the girls and they each took one of my arms, giggled and then disappeared.  
  
**End Zareh POV**

**

* * *

Draco POV  
**  
I could feel the smirk growing on my face as Hermione gaped at the empty spot that had had people not two seconds prior. "But... But apparating is impossible inside Hogwarts," she managed to gasp, before plopping to the ground.  
  
"We want answers Malfoy," said Potter, stalking up to me, his wand aimed at my chest. "Now talk."  
  
"We don't need to get violent Potter, but fine, I'll talk. You two deserve to know a bit anyway...." I settled myself on the ground across from Hermione and Potter sat next to the girl.  
  
"As you all know I died, but now I'm back here, right?" Two nods. "I got granted back to life through a task, the first one I failed but not intentionally."  
  
"What was the first one?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I was supposed to catch the snitch. I had to take over Potter's body when he passed out after getting hit. But then you kind of toppled over the stands and I couldn't exactly let you just die...." I could almost feel some of the animosity slipping away on the night breeze.  
  
"I was given these tasks my Sina, Ruler of Spirit World. Mia is the Grim Reaper and was sent to fetch me after I died. Mandela was put on my case to help with tasks and such. We all got to be pretty good friends..." I gazed up at the sky, a smile on my face thinking of all those fun times we had shared.  
  
"Anyway, my second task was to have one of the three people who cared about me um...," here I blushed, "Kiss me. Choices were my mother, Hermione or Potter...I'm very fortunate Hermione got to me first. You weren't a very successful choice," I said, turning to look at Potter. "And I know you do care because I was following you around all day in spirit form... and I heard what you said at the casket. It meant a lot to me.. Thank you."  
  
'He has changed,' thought Hermione. 'The old Malfoy would never have thanked us, and he is calling me by my name, not Granger or Mudblood. He really is a different person...'  
  
"But once I was woken up, those two spirit girls came down here in human form to tell me some really important stuff. Seems I'm your accomplice for defeating Voldemort Potter." My smirk formed again as Potter's mouth dropped open in disbelief.  
  
"I have certain abilities that were granted to me through the transfusion of dead to alive again. I can now do wandless magic, although it still needs a lot of work and I can also shoot energy.. The problem is I have no idea how to control it."  
  
Hermione and Potter moved backwards from me, looking at me with distrust. "That's how I managed to hit Weasley, I never meant to hurt him," I said softly, looking at my feet. "But with these powers I was made a Spirit Detective and help Sina I guess. My first and current case is to round up two twins, Zareh and Leila who are actually demons. They stole some pretty dark stuff from the vault and I was sent to get it back. They're not bad or evil themselves, but the rest of their family is. Just like mine," I muttered, not even thinking of what I was saying..  
  
"What do you mean by the last part?" asked Hermione, looking at me with concern sparkling in her brown eyes.  
  
"Nothing," I said quickly, jumping to my feet. "I'll see you both around." And then, before any questions could be asked I tore off towards the castle, my words ringing in my ears. How could I have been so stupid? They had no reason to know about my family troubles, or the situation Mother found herself in. I'll go to Dumbledore in the morning, he has to help her, he just has to.  
  
**End Draco POV**

**

* * *

Leila POV**  
  
I woke up with the feeling that something wasn't right. It was too quiet, too different. The innocent looking piece of white parchment lying on my nightstand proved my worst fears. My hands shaking, I picked up the paper and brought it to my face, eyes scanning quickly.  
  
_Dear Leila,  
  
I hope you find this letter and aren't worrying about me. I am perfectly safe and am going somewhere with a friend. His name is Draco Malfoy and he is bringing me to Spirit World to get a fair trial. Tonight, he saved my life, and I saved yours. I beg you not to be angry with me or Draco for I freely went with him. He says your cookies are really good if you're looking for a compliment. I don't know when I'll see you again Sister, but I will always love you with all my heart.  
  
Your loving twin,  
Zareh_  
  
My hands clenched the paper, anger ripping at my soul. Zareh, my only comfort in this world, had been taken from me, gone with the son of our enemy, probably a Death Eater himself.  
  
I rose from the bed, changing quickly and putting the now crumpled letter in my skirt pocket, the Dark Phoenix Feather going in after it. Fists formed as my anger grew, my hair flying out behind me on an invisible wind, my eyes dark with malice.  
  
Draco Malfoy would pay.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
Doesn't look like Leila is too happy, does it? Today is a Friday! Yea! No school for two whole days! And on Sunday there are two new YuGiOh episodes! TWO! I can't wait!  
  
As most of you probably see, I changed the asterisks to bold since asterisks won't work anymore. Pity... Well, I have to go. My new HP fic, coming out after The Power of a Wish finishes (Only one chappie left now!) is calling!  
  
Oh yes, and it would be great if you could drop in a review. Doesn't have to be long, just a nice review!

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:**  
  
**LishaChan** Me thinks you're right! You get a cookie! Do you like talking that way, in third person????  
  
**Elrohir lover** OMK (Oh my Kami) I am soo sorry! It has an R! R R R R R! Sorry again! So it is from LOTR huh? Kewl. I hope you start feeling better, a lot better, soon. (Blows a kiss and winks) get well soon luv. And btw, wrist is feeling good.  
  
**AnimegirlH** Maybe she will, she's kind of acting like Hiei, so she'll trust Zareh, but maybe she'll learn to trust a few others. Yes, they will be involved in Draco's adventures, like the DT I have planned, but they won't become students.. Can't do magic... Poor demons...  
  
**Stormy Skies** I actually got the idea from an episode in RK. When Yahiko is thinking in eppy eighteen about Kenshin, he keeps getting flashes of words said before that spurred him on to his goal of escape!   
  
**Ryo Akuinenn** I'm feeling fine, you? Actually, a small neck cramp from bending over my keyboard (I still don't have a desk!) but otherwise great! Weekends to that to me. And storms, we've been having a lot lately!  
  
**coffeentoffee** Hehe, so now you like Zareh? Cute! Well, it looks like Leila is cured now! Thank Kami!  
  
**BabyBlueAquaGirl** A lot of you seem to like Zareh! Loveable little guy, ain't he? Mmmmm, I'd want a boyfriend... Although I could settle for an older brother... Plainly, I just want Draco!  
  
**Dracoismine43va** I think you meant an e, didn't you? Yep, it seems like Zareh loves those fluff balls. And Draco to the rescue... charge! I hope Draco watches his back, being on the bad side of Leila can not be fun...  
  
**Darling Love** That's alright. Arigatou means thank you! And Kami means God, I use it in place of God a lot... and Ja na means see you later, one of my faves! Glad ya like the fic!  
  
**Baby Goo Goo** 2 I'm thrilled to hear you luv it! Okay, so that' why you have short reviews, I get it now! Hope to see you around next chappie!  
  
**Tyesantye** So you love Zareh huh? That makes three of you... Well, hope to see you next time! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm... Am I older than thirty? Does my last name start with an 'R'? Do I live in Europe? Nope, so I guess I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
From last time:**  
  
I rose from the bed, changing quickly and putting the now crumpled letter in my skirt pocket, the Dark Phoenix Feather going in after it. Fists formed as my anger grew, my hair flying out behind me on an invisible wind, my eyes dark with malice.  
  
Draco Malfoy would pay.

* * *

**Draco POV**  
  
"Wake up, Draco wake up..." Someone was shaking my shoulder, their motions frantic. "Wake up already!" the girl whispered, her voice laced with frustration and panic. "This is an emergency!" she said in a harsh tone, though still a whisper.  
  
"W-what? What time is it?" I asked, turning to face the blond haired girl. "What's the big rush Manda? It's still dark outside... And it's Saturday.. No classes...."  
  
"It's eight in the morning you idiot, it's just always dark down in these dungeons. Now hurry up and get dressed. We haven't a moment to lose."  
  
It was then I noticed the assumed witch was already dressed, a pair of blue jeans with a light green top, her robe already on. Blond hair was tied up in a high ponytail, her blue eyes holding worry as they darted around the room.  
  
"Calm down Manda, what's wrong? Did something happen to Zareh?" I asked, pulling my navy shirt over my blond tresses. She shook her head. "Then what is it?"  
  
"She's coming Draco, she's looking for you," Mandela stated quietly, wringing her hands, clearly distressed.  
  
"Who's coming where?... Ready." I pulled on my last shoe and gestured for us to leave through the dormitory door.  
  
"Leila. Oh Draco, it's awful...." The girl collapsed against me, a small sob escaping her. "We can't stop her, there's nothing we can do." Silent cries shook through her thin frame, and I tried my best to comfort the distraught girl.  
  
"There there Manda, it's okay... Everything will be alright.."  
  
"No it wont," she said, pulling out of my embrace. "She's already killed several people, and she's not stopping. Not until she gets what she wants." Taking a deep breath she continued, "Come with me, Sina needs to see you immideatley. You may be the only one who can stop this."  
  
I allowed Mandela to lead me down the deserted hall towards Gryffindor tower where she stopped in front of the portrait of an incredibly large lady in a bright pink dress. Way to many ruffles..  
  
"Butterbeer," Mandela said to the woman, who eyed us with distrust. Reluctantly she swung outwards allowing us access into the red and gold common room. "Mia told me the password for emergencies," she said, looking at the confused expression on my face. "I'll go get Mia, you wait here."  
  
Uneasily, I sank onto one of the many red, plush chairs in the room and glanced around at the inside of the tower. So this is where all the Gryffindors lived.. Mumbling could be heard coming down the stairs, but I could tell at once it wasn't Mandela. Was I about to get caught?  
  
My eyes darted around the room, looking for a place to hide... none. My best option is just to stay calm and pretend that it doesn't matter to me in the least that I'm in Gryffindor territory.  
  
Scarhead followed by Weasel came to the top of the landing and at seeing me, their happy expressions turned into two different looks. Weasley's face turned to an angry color, his eyes narrowed. Potter looked merely curious, probably wondering if this had anything to do with what had happened last night.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" growled the red-head, coming down the stairs in his blue and white striped pajamas. Not a very threatening image.  
  
"What's it look like?" I asked, smirking up at him. "I'm sitting. Why don't you come join me?" I asked, my voice unnaturally sugar coated.  
  
"What are you doing in our tower Malfoy?" he asked, his hands in fists at his sides, murder on his face. It was then I remembered he still thinks I hit him in the back.. Uh oh.  
  
Twittering, but hushed voices saved my life as Mia and Mandela came down the stairs, both expressions grim. "Well, it looks like my companions are here," I said standing up. "Pleasant talking to you Weasley." With that, I turned towards the portrait hole, the two girls following me.  
  
A few minutes later, I found myself following the spirits down the long, confusing halls of the Spirit World, headed for Sina's office. "We got him Sina," yelled Mia into the office of the little girl. The blue haired child came out of a back room, her eyes red rimmed from lack of sleep, hair a tangle of knots. "Oh Sina," said the pink haired spirit softly, going over to the little girl.  
  
Pulling a large brush off of the desk, she sat Sina on her lap and started to comb through the large snarls that made up the ruler's head. "What's going on?" I asked, closing the French doors behind me.  
  
Mandela pulled me over to a couch and pushed me down, settling herself next to me. "I'm sure you remember Leila," said Sina, wincing as one more knot was wrenched from her head. "And you know she has the Dark Phoenix Feather. But do you know what that item does Draco?"  
  
I shook my head, just knowing it had to be bad. "The feather has a terrible power," said the young girl, playing with the hem of her dress. "It was meant to weaken wizards, bring down their magical levels and make it harder for them to fight back. But muggles... They have no resistance to it whatsoever. If they are exposed to it for longer than a few minutes they will die."  
  
"So you mean she's walking around muggle towns randomly killing people?" I asked. "That's wrong!"  
  
"That isn't the goal she has in mind Draco," said Sina wearily. "She must travel through some towns to get where she is going, and unfortunately the people that live there must suffer. A total of six deaths have already happened due to the Phoenix Feather."  
  
"But where is she going? It sounds like she has a plan...."  
  
"She does. From what I understand, the items were first taken to be used against the Dark Followers. She wanted revenge for what they did to her and Zareh."  
  
"Speaking of Zareh," cut in Mia, "Where is he?"  
  
"The poor boy is sound asleep," said Sina. "He was exhausted when he got here last night and hasn't woken up since."  
  
"What do you mean the first place?" I asked.  
  
"That isn't Leila's goal anymore. She wants to get revenge on you now Draco. Why? Because you took her brother away from her. We've already tried to stop her," Sina said, her voice cracking, "But she's already killed several of the guards with her demon abilities. I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"This is why we need you Draco," said Mandela, turning to me. "You have powers, now is the time to use them. We must stop her!"  
  
"But I can't even control them," I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air. "How am I supposed to defeat her? She knows what she's doing, I have no idea!"  
  
A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this," said Sina, her blue eyes welling up with tears. "You can leave if you want. Pretend none of this ever happened, go back to a normal life."  
  
I looked down at the small girl, my own eyes watering with tears at her kindness. She was offering me to leave this confusing and dangerous life to return to the one I had had before. I could just go back to being Draco Malfoy, Slytherin leader, cruel person, future Death Eater...  
  
"I'm not leaving you guys to deal with this alone. I'm going to help, even if I'm not ready for this." Sina hugged me tightly around the middle, her tears spilling over. I smiled and ran my hands through her now tangle free hair. "So what do I have to do?" I asked, getting back to the serious matter.  
  
"Defeat her," stated Mia. "Mandela and I will bring you to where she should be right now. After that, it is up to you. Good luck Draco." Mandela took one of my hands and Mia took my other. "We'll be back later Sina... Good bye till then."  
  
A few seconds later, the three of us had been transported to the edge of a muggle town, strangely silent and devoid of people. "You two had better take cover," I whispered, my eyes fixed on the town. I felt the two girls release my hands and move off towards the sides.  
  
My hands clenched in fear around my wand, now a seemingly weak defense. If she had that feather she could suck away my magic and then I'd really be in a bind. A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek, although I felt strangely cold.  
  
My hands were clammy, the piece of wood getting harder to hold onto. The wind whipped about me, my black robes blowing in the mad torrent, my loose silver hair flying backwards, fortunately out of my eyes.  
  
A shadowed figure emerged from the silent town, heading down the road straight for me, a dark glow emitting from an item in their hand. Her hair was swept behind her, the long black streaks painting the sky behind her. Ice blue eyes illuminated her pale features, a forbidding presence followed.  
  
A gave a sharp intake of breath when my wand suddenly heated up, a little bit of the magic draining from it and being sucked into the glowing feather. "So. You are Draco Malfoy." The girl paused, her lips in a straight line, scanning me up and down. "You are the one who took my brother away. Now, you will pay.... With your life."  
  
The winds seemed to come alive behind her as she stalked forth, one hand holding onto the feather, the other outstretched. "Come... Come and play with me Draco Malfoy. There is no doubt of who the winner of this game will be."  
  
With a sudden burst of speed, she came flying at me, her black painted nails aimed at my throat. I sidestepped, her hands raking the air right next to me. With a snarl, she turned, and lunged at me again.  
  
I heard Mia give a horrified shriek that melted together with the loud clap of thunder that burst from the sky. But instead of going for me with her free hand, Leila aimed the feather at me, the glow surrounding it becoming brighter as I felt more of my energy drain.  
  
Lashing out with my fist, I attempted to hit her, only for her to jump nimbly out of the way, the feather coming in for a second attack. As soon as her item landed on me, the girl drew back several paces, watching with grim satisfaction as I weakly rose from the ground, the feather having more than just drain my powers but also struck me quite hard.  
  
I didn't feel that familiar tingle of magic that normally flowed through my wand. With a small curse, I threw the useless piece of wood over my shoulder, my magic officially drained for the time being. Now, I would have to rely on hand to hand combat, and if possible my energy blasts.  
  
"Are you out of magic already?" she asked, putting the feather away in a pocket of her short, black skirt. "I would have thought more of a challenge from the great Spirit Detective."  
  
"Are you done jabbering yet?" I asked, making impatience creep into my voice. "If you think that just because you've taken away my magic you have a higher advantage, you are completely mistaken. Never underestimate a Malfoy."  
  
I dashed forward, a streak of lightning hitting the ground only a few feet from which I stood, but I took no notice, all of my attention focused on hitting the demon girl. I know I shouldn't hit a girl, but to reassure myself in anyway... she was the one who started it.  
  
My fist crashed into her, the girl too surprised by my sudden charge to even block. I went in to hit her while she was on the ground, but my fist hit the hard asphalt as she rolled to the left. Swinging her right leg in an arc, she brought it up underneath me and managed to make me trip, landing on the ground while she rose.  
  
"Now you die Draco Malfoy," she said, her hand open revealing a small black seed. "Good bye." The little unborn plant fell towards me, before a huge explosion was heard. It was only when I opened my eyes did I realize I'd closed them.  
  
A large silvery shield, much like a bubble, was surrounding me, the ground around it scorched and filled with gaping holes. That could have been me.... Fortunately, it looks like one of my abilities kicked in.  
  
Rising to my feet, the protective shield started to fade until I was once again standing in the open, no means of protection on me... although she didn't need to know that. "It looks like you're little tactic fell through," I sneered. "I must honestly say, I don't feel dead."  
  
"What kind of magic was that?" she hissed, eyes flashing. "You should be completely drained."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't magic.... Let's finish this." With an angry cry, she charged, her fists flying at me. I ducked and dodged every punch, but being on the defensive was getting me nowhere and she was wearing me down. I would have to fight.  
  
Instead of fighting back with my fists though, I drew my knee up, catching the demon in her stomach, a small gasp of surprise coming from her mouth. As she leaned, hunched over, I decided this would be the best time to negotiate.  
  
"Leila, listen to me. What we're doing is for your own good... I can help you, we don't have to fight. Both you and Zareh will receive fair trials and I'll even make sure the sentences aren't too harsh."  
  
"You think that I'd ever listen to you," she spat, her gaze two burning chips. "It's obvious you thought wrong Malfoy. The only person I trust is my brother, and even now I'm not so sure about that. But I do know that there will be a death here tonight... You're death."  
  
She straightened up, her black hair swaying, another bolt of lightning making her seem to glow. "This time, I will not fail. I can see that you are still a new person accustomed to your unique powers, but you do have some skill in fighting. And it is time for me to get serious."  
  
From beneath her hair, she removed a solid black rose, except for two streaks of red, the color of blood in the very center. "This is one of my favored attacks," she said, fingering the velvety petals. "I will be only to happy to use it on you... Black Rose Lash!"  
  
I watched as the rose transformed into a long black whip, thorns going up and down the length. How could I fight a whip? With amazing speed, she flicked it towards me, the vine wrapping itself about my right arm that I used to block.  
  
With a scream I dropped to my knees, the thorns piercing into my skin, blood being drawn. Wrenching it out of my arm, I rose, my own eyes flashing now with anger. "Did that hurt?" she asked sweetly, although her smile didn't quite reach her cold, burning eyes. "I'm glad. How about you try to dodge a real blow this time..."  
  
The plant came flying at me again, and I had to make an ungraceful roll out of the way. Faster and faster she lashed it out, seeming to enjoy my cries when the sharp tips broke through my flesh, the warm blood spilling down.  
  
Minutes later, after this game of dodging, I lay on the ground, gasping for breath as blood poured from my incredibly torn arms. With silent footsteps, she approached, the thunder rumbling in the distance signifying my coming defeat.  
  
"What a pathetic excuse for a wizard," she muttered, stopping about a foot from my fallen form. "Time to put you out of your misery, I'm assuming you are in great pain. It is the least I could do.."  
  
Well, she was right about being in pain. My arms and parts of my torso felt as though they were on fire, the drizzle on the open wounds not making me feel any better. But was I, Draco Malfoy, going to die, lying in the middle of a deserted road from a plant? NO!  
  
Before she could come any closer, I pushed myself up, so now I was on all fours, trying to regain balance. Shakily, I stood up, my legs threatening to give out beneath me. "I'm not done yet Leila. I'm not going to be done until you're the one who's down."  
  
She laughed, much like the one I'd heard Bellatrix Lestrange use. It was high, cold, a truly evil sound. "Do I look like the one who is hurt Malfoy? Do I look like I'm about to fall? I didn't think so.."  
  
I brought my hands in front of me, holding them so the bottoms of the palms were touching, forming a sideways V. And to me it really was magic when a small silver glow started to form in the bottom tip of the V. "Actually Leila, I do believe you are going to look hurt."  
  
The silver light made my face shine an eerie silvery white, my eyes turning a brighter sheen then normal. I know when super heroes in muggle tales are about to defeat the bad guy, they always yell out the name of the attack.. But I unfortunately don't the name of this glowing ball...  
  
With a final burst of my last remaining energy, the ball flew from my hands on a direct course towards Leila. She screamed as the energy collided with her, and I had to shield my eyes from the bright explosion that my attack had created.  
  
When the light died down, I saw her still standing in the middle of the road, although she didn't look like she should be. Dirt covered her face, and drops of blood stuck to her, the result of asphalt slamming into her skin. The shirt she wore was missing one of its sleeves, a dark burn covering her left leg.  
  
"This isn't the end," she muttered, before slumping to the ground. I felt a small smile tug at my face... I had won. But then the past few moment caught up; my magic gone, energy drained, body exhausted, and blood loss. Then I too fell to the ground, the panicked cries of the two spirit girls and the sound of pounding rain the last thing I heard.

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep...  
  
With a small groan I rose, running a bandaged hand through my hair. I was sitting in a bed in the Hogwarts infirmary, wearing my black pants and nothing else except for the many bandages wrapped around my chest and up my arms. What had happened?  
  
Then it all came flooding back to me. Sina... Leila.... Storm... fighting.....screaming... pain... What had happened to Mia and Mandela? Swinging my legs over the bed, I was just about to go looking for them when a curt voice spoke.  
  
"Get back in that bed right now Mr. Malfoy," demanded the nurse. "Your friends brought you in last night. They found you at the base of one of the staircases... Although I honestly don't see how you could have retained the injuries you have from falling down a set of stairs."  
  
"Who brought me in?"  
  
"Miss Reaper and Miss Guide. By the way young man, what were you doing wandering the halls that late at night?"  
  
"I...uh..."  
  
"He was helping me with some homework Madam Pomfrey," declared a girl entering the hospital. "I'm afraid we lost track of time." I stared in amazement at Granger who had just in a way saved my life.  
  
The nurse nodded, approving of the answer and held out a bottle to me. "In here is some medicine for tissue replacement. I'm not sure how a staircase did this, but you are missing tissue muscles in both of your arms. Drink this and head down to breakfast."  
  
I gulped down the disgusting potion, hearing Hermione giggle at the expression on my face. Reaching over, I pulled on my shirt and my robe and then slid out of the bed, my legs wobbling slightly but supporting my frame.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Hermione who had decided to walk with me to breakfast. "Where were you yesterday anyway? I heard you were in the Gryffindor commons during the morning and then you left with Mia and Mandela later."  
  
"Remember those twins I told you about?" I asked, gingerly touching a bruise on my cheek. "Well, it turns out the girl is pretty good at fighting."  
  
"You got beaten by a girl?" she laughed. "That's something I'll always remember."  
  
"For your information Hermione, I won. And the second thing is, I'd like to see you go up against someone without magic. It's quite difficult."  
  
"Wait," she said, grabbing my sleeve to stop me. "Why didn't you use your magic? Didn't you have your wand?"  
  
"Yes, I had it," I replied, feeling the piece of wood that was in my robe pocket. Manda or Mia must have found it and put it back. "But that girl used this thing on me... it drained all my magic away."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said irritably, pulling my arm out of her grasp. "Really, this is nothing."  
  
"Hey...Draco? What did you mean when you said your family was evil like theirs?" I stopped walking to turn and face her.  
  
"That is none of your concern Granger," I said, a note of coolness slipping into my voice. "My family matters don't have anything to do with the present matter."  
  
"But...maybe I can help," she said softly, latching onto my arm sleeve again. "I want to help Draco... But I can't do that unless you tell me. And besides," she said, a thoughtful expression coming over her face, "You owe me a favor. Since I saved your life you have to pay me back. And I want to know what is wrong with your family."  
  
I opened my mouth to once again tell her that it was none of her business, but found that my mouth wouldn't form those words. "It's a wizard's debt Draco," she said proudly. "You have to do what I request of you."  
  
"Fine," I grumbled. "I'll tell you by the lake, I don't want anyone to overhear us." Stalking off towards the front doors, she followed me like an eager puppy. Once we were both settled on the bank she turned to me, waiting for my explanation.  
  
"Here's how it goes. At home, we're not the devoted family to Dark Arts like everyone thinks we are. My mother firmly dislikes my father and Voldemort... he doesn't like it that she disobeys him and he...well he beats her. I used to be too little to understand," I continued, ignoring Hermione's gasp, "but once I realized what was happening I tried to stop him. That only resulted in my becoming another punching bag when I was around. One of the only reasons I came back to life was to protect my mother. I want her to leave the manor, go somewhere safe."  
  
"Oh Draco...I'm so sorry.."  
  
"I don't need your pity Hermione. I don't need anyone except myself," I said, standing up and brushing the grass off of my pants.  
  
"HEY! DRACOOOOOOOOOO!" hollered Mia, coming towards us at a sprint, Mandela trailing her. "There you are," she panted, leaning against me for support. "The trials are starting in a little bit. Are you going to come?"  
  
"What about-"  
  
"I got classes taken care of," said Mandela who had just caught up, her face with two bright cherry dots and her hair hanging limply by her shoulders. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Hell yeah," I said, a smile lighting up my features. I wasn't so eager to see Leila, but I liked Zareh and I'd promised I'd come. "Let's go!"  
  
The two girls each took one of my hands and we disappeared, leaving a very confused Hermione behind us.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
Hello everyone, gotta keep this short. Am about to go to a party and wanted to get this updated.. So  
  
Please review!  
  
That was short... RC going to be short too...

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:  
**  
**LishaChan** don't remember. I'm glad too. You really do like to talk that way  
  
**Edarcy03** thanks for the review  
  
**AnimegirlH** thanks for review!  
  
**Devils-fire** those two are funny!  
  
**Coffeentoffee** thanks for review!  
  
**Dracoismine4eva** thanks for review!  
  
**Doesn't look like I made it... I have come and gone to the party...  
**  
**Elrohir lover** you won't believe me then.. I've read first book, seen first movie and read part of book 2... I'm terrible! But hopefully I'll read them over my vacation.. That might work!   
  
**Baby Goo Goo 2** Thank you!   
  
**Lu.E.** Well, as you can see, Draco decided to go all out. Yeah, there are some changes, like adding Mandela, the trial coming up.. Plus he's at Hogwarts and lots of stuff happens there. Glad you like it!  
  
**Rinaula** Thank you! Hope to see ya again!  
  
**Rose** Yep, I like to leave cliffs to keep people hanging on for more. Sometimes though, like this chapter, they aren't so bad.  
  
**Stormy Skies** NO Anime? You had better get started!! Lol Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
**Tyesantye** Yep, they did. Yeah, poor Mione. She's probably wondering how they come and go without a portkey..  
  
**Amber** Thank you for the review! Draco is my fave character! Followed by him would be.... No clue. I'm to obsessed with one to even work on others!  
  
**Ryo Akuinenn** Singing? I was going to try out for choir but with my band schedule it was too hard. Did you make it? I'll keep my fingers crossed!  
  
**Izyish** I didn't (unfortunately) I just know a few words so I applied them here! Do you think they fit? Zareh=Protector - shows that he protects his sister. Leila=Dark Beauty- Just look at her character.   
  
**Darling Love** Yeah, Hiei never did seem to care much except about Yukina! Glad you like the chapter!  
  
**Spun** Nah, I don't blame ya. They are annoying and as you can see I've basically stopped. It kinda draws away from the story and I didn't want that anymore. Glad you like it!  
  
**BrittneyAnna** Virus, that's awful. My downstairs computer has one. Don't blame you, I'm starting to grow on Zareh...a lot. He's just so sweet, like you said, and I love how he likes to protect his sister. What did you think of the fight? You know me, not so good with fighting scenes...  
  
**HalownKourga** Look out... Mandela might find a pairing headed her way... But of course you already know that. She didn't really freak, but she did go on a killing hunt! Ja na! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: This time it's a scramble! I od nto won rayrh ottper! Translates to: I do not own Harry Potter!  
  
Draco's Spirit  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
From last time:**  
  
"Hell yeah," I said, a smile lighting up my features. I wasn't so eager to see Leila, but I liked Zareh and I'd promised I'd come. "Let's go!"  
  
The two girls each took one of my hands and we disappeared, leaving a very confused Hermione behind us.

* * *

"This is the place?" I asked, glancing around the gigantic circular room we had landed in. All the walls and the floor were cold, gray granite that rose in pillars on the sides of the doors. Stone benches were erected across the room and two wooden chairs stood in the exact center, a set of twins occupying them.  
  
Torches hung on the walls; the light the cast throwing distorted shadows over the many people who were filing into the dimly lit chamber. I recognized some of the jury as those I had eaten breakfast with on my short stay as a spirit but others were foreign to me.  
  
"Come on," said Mandela, tugging on my arm towards the uncomfortable looking seats. "We have to go sit down, the trial will be starting soon." I allowed the blond girl to lead me over to the stands. The three of us sat down, me squashed in the middle between my two guides and fast growing friends.  
  
"When's it going to start?" I whispered, feeling as though a normal talking voice was too loud. "And where's Sina? Isn't she supposed to be here?" My silver eyes scanned the crowded courtroom, looking for a little girl with dark, midnight blue hair to suddenly appear. But instead of the little girl, I spotted teenage Sina, entering through the large oak doors and making her way to the seat next to the judge.  
  
The judge was a rather tall spirit with no fat on him whatsoever. Piercing blue eyes were covered slightly by his dark brown hair that hung on his face. A long black judge's robe adorned his body and a set of golden spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"That's Adam Cornwell," whispered Mandela, seeing my object of current interest. "He's really strict but a pretty fair guy. Just don't get on his bad side or he'll give you no second chance."  
  
"How come the judge is already here?" I asked. "Isn't he supposed to come in later?"  
  
"Spirit World trials are held quite differently than a normal Earth trial," said Mia. "We do things in our own unique way up here. Shhhh... We're about to begin."  
  
Adam stood up in his seat, the glasses flashing with the torchlight. "In front of us today are Leila and Zareh Saynae for the crime of stealing two dark art artifacts from Lady Sina's private vault. The two items are the Mirror of Darkness and the Dark Phoenix Feather. The mirror has been destroyed if this matter is of any importance. We shall now have Leila Saynae present her case to the court. Begin."  
  
The dark haired beauty stood up gracefully, her blue eyes narrowed in an icy glare that was directed at me. "You see Sir," she began, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I only wanted revenge on several humans for what they did to us. These humans made my brother and I demons with the aid of our own demon servant, Tobin. Also with the aid of Tobin, I learned about the dark items and how to get to Spirit World. In my own opinion, we have done nothing wrong."  
  
By now her hands were planted firmly on her hips, a defiant expression on her face. The blue and black striped prison clothes she was wearing, a skirt and a short sleeved shirt, did not even take away from the striking pose she had struck.  
  
"And who were these humans you wished to get revenge on?" questioned Adam, his loud voice now a tad softer.  
  
"Voldemort and his Death Eater followers."  
  
"And what did the attack on Mr. Malfoy have to do with any of these current arguments?  
  
"He," she spat, throwing a contemptuous glance in my direction, "Was the one who brought my brother here. And that was not acceptable."  
  
"Very well Miss Saynae, please take your seat. Zareh Saynae, please rise."  
  
Zareh stood up, his posture telling me he was scared. The brilliant blue spikes seemed to almost droop in sadness, his brain probably telling him he was going to get a life sentence. The emerald eyes looked among the crowd until they located me. Giving him a smile, he gave a weak one back; now looking a bit more confident about the trial.  
  
With a nod from the judge, he began to speak his piece. "Like my sister, I was changed into a demon and although I harbor hatred for those who did this to me, I want to use my powers to help people, not harm them. I understand I have not committed such horrible crimes as Leila but I ask for the same punishment."  
  
"If there are any who wish to defend these two, please come down to the center of the room," boomed Adam. Hesitantly, for I was afraid of Leila's reaction, I stood up in my seat and started to pick my way though the crowd to the desired spot. Zareh's features brightened considerably when he saw me coming and Leila snarled, her face darkening.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy and I wish to defend both of the convicted." I glanced up at Mandela for assurance I was doing this right and when she flashed me the thumbs up sign I felt quite better.  
  
"Draco Malfoy.." repeated the judge. "Now, pray tell me Mr. Malfoy, are you not the spirit detective who was assigned to capture these two and were then attacked by Miss Saynae?"  
  
"I am, but I am here to present a defense, not make either of them look worse," I stated, keeping my gaze level with Adam's cool, blue one. "I myself can identify with the resentment both of them carry on their shoulders and I too would like revenge. I do not blame either in the slightest of wanting to kill Voldemort; in fact if they did it would do the world a great favor.  
  
Zareh came with me willingly after I helped him to use the Mirror of Darkness." Loud gasps came from the congregation and Adam decided to cut in.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Malfoy, the price for using the mirror is certain death. So why are both of you still standing here?"  
  
"We both gave up half of our life energy to it." Behind me, Leila's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise and the kindness I had done for her brother. "We did not use it for any evil deed as most of you are thinking." Guilty glances were exchanged in the jury. "We used it to save Leila's life. She had a disease that was incurable and Zareh only wished to save his twin. But what kind of life would she have if her only companion was dead?"  
  
"Let me get this straight," said Leila, standing up from her seat and heading for me. Stopping in front of me she said, her tone harsh, "You were willing to give part of your life to save me and my brother?" I gave a nod, not daring to open my mouth.  
  
A tear trickled from each eye and a smile graced her face. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning forward and giving me a hug. Wrapping my arms around her, I showed her my own way of thanks for having her accept me.  
  
I looked up from the crying girl and turned slightly to face Adam. "I don't believe either of them deserves a harsh punishment and if you do give them one, then so help you." My index finger glowed bright silver before the shimmer disappeared, a word of warning to the judge.  
  
Sina stood up and looked out at me, her eyes brimming with happiness. "I agree fully with Draco your honor. And as ruler of Spirit World, I do hope my vote has some importance."  
  
"If I may have a quick discussion with the jury," said Adam. "Ten minute recess."  
  
The members of the jury, all dressed in sky blue robes, followed the imposing judge out of the stone room through a side door to converse and decide Leila and Zareh's fates. Knowing I had to head back to my seat, I gave Leila one more quick hug and Zareh a wave before heading back to the two spirit girls.  
  
"That was wonderful Draco," said Mia, sniffling and wiping her nose on her large pink sweater's sleeve. "They're sure to give them a minor punishment now. You were awesome!" I was engulfed in another hug, this time by Mia, and I had to desperately try not to sneeze for the loose fuzzy things on her sweater were tickling my nose.  
  
A few minutes later- Thank God, I think my hand bones are going to break from the pressure Mia's applying- the jury entered back into the room, solemn expressions on their faces.  
  
The black robed judge rose to his feet once he had gotten back to his stand. "The jury finds Leila and Zareh Saynae guilty of the crime of stealing two dark artifacts and Miss Saynae is found guilty also of attacking a spirit detective. But taken in the arguments, both of you are sentenced as under our command for tasks in which you will be accompanying Mr. Malfoy when he acquires assistance. Besides that, you are free to go assuming you will not use your powers against any more humans. As for the six muggles who died from the Dark Phoenix Feather effects, they have been saved thanks to a time turner brought in by Mandela Spirit from the wizarding world. Thank you Miss Spirit."  
  
Mandela blushed a bright red as the whole room stood up to applaud the girl. "You didn't tell me about that," I exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "You're the real hero here Manda!" If anything she became even pinker, especially when cameras started to go off.  
  
About an hour later, both Manda and I had finished talking to the wizarding press and I finally had a chance to talk to the demon twins. Leaving the two girls chatting with Sina, I made my way over to the siblings who were sitting quietly on the benches. "You guys okay?" I asked, sitting on the ledge next to Zareh.  
  
"How can we ever repay you?" asked Leila, looking at me. "You saved us from a horrible sentence and now we're basically free! I'm not sure what we can do to make it up to you."  
  
"You don't have to. I know what it's like to have a family like yours," I said bitterly, a slight frown on my face. "My father acts much like both of your parents and I've grown up without anyone to care about me as well. It's nice to be able to change at least someone's life around if I can't change mine."  
  
"I'm sorry," said the girl quietly, looking at her feet. "If I had only listened to Zareh you wouldn't be hurt. And I'm sorry about your dad... We know what he's like, I can't even imagining having to live with him. And at least I had Zareh," she said, giving her brother a hug. "You must not have had anyone."  
  
"I didn't. My mother doesn't approve of my father's doings and when she tries to retaliate he beats her. I want to stop him but I don't know how. It would be better for everyone if he just died."  
  
"Hey Draco," said Mia coming over. "Mandela says it's time we have to go. If we hurry we might be able to make dinner!" She smacked her lips, already imagining the large platters of delicious food that adorned the tables at Hogwarts.  
  
"Alright," I said, sliding off of the bench. "I'll probably be seeing both of you soon. Take care of yourselves.."  
  
"We will," said Zareh. "Thanks again."  
  
"No problem." With one last smile I felt Mia and Mandela grab my arms and then everything disappeared in a swirl of light. Seconds later, I found myself sprawled on the vast lawns of my school, Mandela sitting on top of me. "Get off," I growled playfully, attempting to squirm out from underneath her. Mia gave a shriek as the other girl fell on top of her and I just smirked and stood up.  
  
After Mia had successfully managed to get out from underneath Manda, who was too busy laughing to be of much help, we all started off for the Great Hall, preparing to sneak in and help ourselves to dinner. We were met with something totally unexpected.  
  
A large magical shield that shimmered an odd blue had been put up over the door and the whole castle was dark. I crossed towards the door but as soon as I got within three feet the ground shook beneath my feet and I was borne backwards about twelve yards, crashing into Mia. "What's wrong?" I asked, "Why won't it let us in?"  
  
"There's some type of barrier on it," said Mandela, inspecting the shield as best as she could staying out of range of its defense mechanism. "What ever happened while we were away must have been pretty bad. Looks like Dumbledore put safety wards on all the doors. Do you think Death Eaters came by?"  
  
The crunching of grass underfoot alerted me that someone was headed towards us. "You two," I hissed, "hide." The two girls shot each other terrified looks and ducked into a patch of thick, leafy bushes that ran along side the castle wall.  
  
Pulling my wand out, I aimed it at the approaching sound, ready to yell some spell at the given second. "Well well," drawled a familiar voice, "It it isn't my son. Tell me Draco, what are you doing outside the castle?" Father stepped out of the shadows, his silver-blond hair illuminated by the shield near him.  
  
His gray eyes were narrowed in distrust, as if he sensed something was wrong. The long hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck and his black robes covered him completely, leaving only his face for me to see.  
  
"What are you doing at Hogwarts, Father?" I asked stepping towards the man. His right hand snaked out from underneath the cloak and hit me across the face, but I didn't flinch or draw back.  
  
"I am here for the service of our Lord, Draco. Am I to assume that you are here as well. That old fool," he spat, "Locked off Hogwarts and we are unable to get in. Tonight was going to be the night that we claimed this castle as the new dwelling for our Lord and our start of the demise of the muggle world. But it looks as though someone tipped Dumbledore off," he snarled. "But you could get us in Draco," he said, looking at me with a gleam of satisfaction in his cold eyes. "All you must do is alert the headmaster that you are out here and he is sure to open the doors. Now do it."  
  
It was now or never... I had to tell him which side I had chosen to fight for. "Father," I said evenly, "No. I'm not going to help you break into Hogwarts."  
  
"And why not?" he hissed, grabbing me by the front of my shirt. "Why not?"  
  
"Because, I don't want to be a Death Eater. And I'm not about to help you in any way."  
  
He threw me to the ground, my head cracking against the ground. "Fine, but you must now suffer the consequences Draco." His wand came out of his robes and he aimed it at me, his foot planted on my chest to prevent me from getting up, my wand lying uselessly away. "Now you die. Ava-" He wasn't even able to finish the killing curse as a bright red light shot out from the bushes and slammed into his form.  
  
Silently, he crumbled to the grassy ground, his wand falling from his limp fingers. Mandela emerged from the bushes with her wand raised and her hands in a victory sign. "Got him," she chuckled evilly. "Now hurry Draco, we have to get inside the castle before he wakes up."  
  
"There are more coming," said Mia in a panicked whisper, leaves clinging to her static sweater. "We have to get out of here now!" I glanced up at the stone building, looking for any sign of an unguarded entrance... none. But just then, a silhouette appeared in one of the darkened windows and it was suddenly pushed open.  
  
"Draco," hissed Hermione. "Mia, Mandela! Catch!" A rope was thrown down and I caught it in one of my hands. Nodding at the two girls, I started to shimmy up the lifeline, the others taking my lead and following. About two minutes later, the three of us were lying on the cold, stone passage, weary from our long climb.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked once I had caught my breath. "What's with all the shields around Hogwarts?"  
  
"There are Death Eaters out there," said Hermione. "They already tried to break in twice so Dumbledore sealed the school up. We're all supposed to be in the dungeons but when I noticed neither of you three had come back I got worried."  
  
"Thanks," I said, pulling the brunette into a hug but broke out of it when Mia started to coo. "Stop it," I said with a glare at the pink haired girl. "You get a hug all the time, what's so different about this one?"  
  
"Nothing," she said cheerfully, "Except for the fact you actually like Hermione as more than a friend! Let's go Manda!" Taking the other spirit by her arm, Mia dragged her down the hall, leaving Hermione and my blushing self in the darkened hall.  
  
"What did she mean?" asked Hermione, refusing to meet my gaze. "More than a friend?"  
  
"Umm... The truth is Hermione... I kinda of um...ummm... I like....," I took a deep breath knowing I had to get this over with and blurted, "I really like you Hermione. I've felt like this since I died that one time. I followed you around all day and started to realize you were a really fun and caring person. You just started to grow on me..."  
  
"Did I really?" she asked, stepping towards me and putting her hands on my shoulders. "Do you really see me, Hermione Granger, know-it-all, bookworm, mud blood, as something besides all that? Do you?" I gave a tiny nod, forcing my eyes to look into her honey brown. "Is this a trick Draco?" Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Or am I just going to be cast away like trash when you're done with me?"  
  
"Never would I do that Hermione," I breathed, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. "I would never hurt you, I don't want to hurt you. When we first kissed something just ignited inside me and I finally I've been missing one thing... you."  
  
Leaning forward, I kissed her cherry blossom lips, my arms tightening around her frame. The Gryffindor's arms moved off my shoulders to around my neck and she pressed against me, deepening the kiss.  
  
It felt so right, being here together. It seemed as though nothing would ever be able to tear us apart. We were one, all troubles and problems forgotten in the pleasure we found from each other.  
  
"Ah hem," came a very disturbed sounding voice to my left. Pulling away from Hermione, I found myself looking into the face of my potions professor, who looked quite uncomfortable. "What is going on here?" he asked, regaining that disdainful tone he normally had.  
  
Hermione and I looked at each other before bursting into laughter, the joyous sound ringing off the walls. "We were just headed down to the dungeons, Professor," said the brunette between giggles. Wrapping one arm about her waist and her leaning her head on my shoulder, we started off down the hall, leaving a very confused Snape in our wake.  
  
Entering the dungeon corridor, I was surprised to see hundred of purple sleeping bags spread out over every available inch of space with sleeping students in them. "So we all got moved down here?" I asked, surveying how all the Slytherins were on opposite ends of the hall from the Gryffindors.  
  
"Yeah. Dumbledore thought it would be too dangerous for us to be in the Great Hall. The Death Eaters could see us from in there and the dungeons are better fortified." She crossed the room and slid into one of the flat beds and gestured for me to take the empty one next to here. I shot a look at her two companions and she smiled. "If I truly am their friend, they'll accept you. If not, then they weren't."  
  
I felt that familiar tingle in my heart, realizing she was risking her long time friendship with Potter and Weasley for me. That must have been some pretty strong love she felt for me...  
  
Mia and Mandela appeared, each dragging their own purple bag over to where I was. "Is your face alright Draco?" asked Mia, gingerly touching the bruise forming on my cheek from where Father's hand had connected. "Do you want me to conjure some ice?" She pulled out her wand and I winced at the memory of her using it last time. Unfortunately, she thought the wince was from pain.  
  
Mandela created the icepack and handed it to me, which I gratefully put on the injury. "What happened?" asked Hermione in a whisper, trying not to attract attention to our corner.  
  
"Just had a small run in with my father outside," I said, shivering as the numbing ice finally got through to my brain that it was cold. "I'm alright, really. It's just a small bruise."  
  
"Draco! That takes up half of your face!" exclaimed Mandela. "I'm taking over as care giver right now.. Lie down, close your eyes and go to sleep. You need rest, you've had an exhausting day."  
  
Hermione leaned over and gave me a soft kiss, her eyes twinkling down at me. "Good night Draco, sweet dreams." Mia and Manda's giggling could be heard in the background as they realized we'd finally gotten together.  
  
"G'night Mione.. Night Manda....Mia..." And that was the last thing I uttered before falling into a pleasant sleep, all nightmares chased away by the friends surrounding me.  
  
**Author's Notes:  
**  
Ahhh, a break from all that dark fic work. Such a nice relaxing piece... Well, as you can all see, I'm back from vacation! Had a lovely time! It was such a treat to come on and see all these wonderful reviews piled up in my inbox!  
  
I'd like you all to check out my fanart page! There's a link from the webbie on my homepage thingy and there's a link just on the homepage. My first piece of art was done by Xw0kenn0wX. As a note to you, you are not crazy.. YOU'RE AWESOME! My second piece is by HalownKougra! If you wish to add any, please send me the link or the file and I'll put it up for all to see!  
  
Well, off to work on other fics.. Being on vacation sure puts me on a block- up.  
  
Please review! 

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**LishaChan **Glad you liked the fight scene... I tried hard. What did you think of his Draco/Mione moment? Cute, until Snape cut in. Better than what you thought was happening though, ne?

**HalownKougra **Yeah, but after all, it was a fight scene! Sure is nice to see this after all the dark stuff, isn't it? Thanks for your fanart!

**coffeentoffee **No he didn't.. Striped pajamas never intimated anyone... You liked my fight scene too! Yeah!

**Stormy Skies **Another one who likes my fight scene. I guess I'm getting better!

**Edarcy03 **I'm back with a tan! Go me! Has your report card come yet? I don't think mine has but I just got back and haven't checked my accumalated mail... better go do that now.

**Xw0kenn0wX **The story is buttery??? That's a bit creepy. I can't multi task, I'm horrible! My old boyfriend loved to multi task and I could never keep up with him! If the fate of the world rested in my hands I'd be looking around for Yugi, Yami, and Kaiba.. hehe. Yummy! Cookie! Thank you! Update your own ficcy soon! Can't wait to read it!

**Ryo Akuinenn **That's too bad.. I'm starting guitar tomorrow and am hoping beyond hope I won't sound stupid. I've been playing flute for five years, but I'm probably going to go make a fool of myself on guitar. Wish I could sing too.. A lot of people tell me I can but I get extrememly shy in public. Yes, Leila and Zareh will be helping Draco, later in the fic. Right now they're outta here! But they'll be back soon cuz it looks like Zareh has quite a couple fans..

**NeLLy22 **Hope you got my e-mail. I think you did cuz if I remember I got a reply. But my memory is quite foggy... I'm glad you love it and the others so much! Hope you review again!

**ckrfan **Hopefully now he'll open up a bit more. Thanks for your review!

**tyesantye **As you can see, they did! I'm glad you're not about to die... I don't want to be responsible for any deaths. lol

**Dracoismine4eva **A pencil? Yep, you're finding quite a lot of things odd and funny today.

**BrittneyAnna **The DT should be starting in probably about 6-7 chappies. It's after Harry defeats Voldie so I guess we'll be waiting for a little while. The last question did make sense, and I'm not sure. He might hint at other things now and then, but if he really starts to trust her he might open up.

**Baby Goo Goo 2 **Gomen! (means thank you in Japanesse!)

**bear **Well, I don't think Harry's going to be captured but I can definetly make Draco injured during the battle. Does that sound good? Hope so!

**D-Caf(aka Sandr** -Blushes- Awww, thank you. I do hear it a lot but never get tired. It always makes me feel special and quite loved. Thanks for the review!

****


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:**  
  
**StarlightNite**: Hello everyone! I'm Icy's elephante and am here to do the disclaimer. For short, please call me Star!  
  
**IcyPanther**: Star is my elephante on Neopets and she's here to ask you all something as well as do the disclaimer.  
  
**Star**: That's right! I'm entered in the upcoming Beauty Contest and would love it if all of you could vote for me. I've even dressed up in my Slytherin hat! I'm one at heart, ya know?  
  
**IcyPanther**: A link will be supplied on the bottom of the page as well as on my profile. Make sure to check her out! I drew it myself!   
  
**Star**: And one last thing.... IcyPanther doesn't own Harry Potter. But she does own me!  
  
**Draco's Spirit**  
  
**Chapter Sixteen  
**  
**From last time:  
**  
"G'night Mione.. Night Manda....Mia..." And that was the last thing I uttered before falling into a pleasant sleep, all nightmares chased away by the friends surrounding me.

* * *

Soft voices, getting louder by the second woke me in the morning as they echoed off the dungeon walls. Blearily, I cracked open an eye and surveyed the early morning scene going on.  
  
Beside me, Mia was still sound asleep, her pink hair fluttering with every breath she took. But on my left was a full-blown battle. "Are you mad Hermione? You have to be! Malfoy! MALFOY?" Looks like the Weasel heard the news...  
  
Potter's soft, calming voice entered the fray as he attempted to soothe his hotheaded friend. "What choices Hermione makes are her own decisions Ron. We can't change it. If it is Malfoy... Well, it would have been easier if it was anyone else, but I'll try Mione..."  
  
"HAS THE WHOLE WORLD GONE MAD?" screamed Weasley as Potter and Hermione hugged. "IT'S BLOODY MALFOY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
"What about tall boys?" asked Mandela sleepily, rising in her purple sleeping bag.  
  
"Malfoy," said Potter calmly. "Hermione just announced that she was dating him." I smirked in satisfaction at the anguished howl that escaped Weasley and the giggles from Hermione.  
  
"I know," said Mandela. "Mia and I knew last night."  
  
I decided I had better make my entrance soon before they realized I'd been listening the entire time. "Can someone please shut Weasley up? I'm trying to sleep," I moaned, burying my head into the pillow.  
  
Next thing I knew, a body had landed on top of me and blows began to rain down, myself unable to protect my body from the onslaught. I could only assume it was Weasley, although my dating Hermione shouldn't have made him this angry.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" came the eerily calm voice of Snape. "Mr. Weasley, please get off of Mr. Malfoy. Thirty points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student and a weeks worth of detentions."  
  
"W-WHAT?" yelled Weasley, his voice cracking in his anger. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HE STARTED IT!"  
  
"From what I saw Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy was merely sleeping and you attacked him. Report to me at seven tonight. Have a good day." With a smirk, Snape strolled through the other students who were beginning to rise from the loud outburst.  
  
Gingerly, I sat up, moaning slightly at the bruises that adorned my back. "Are you all right Draco? No, of course you're not okay." Gently, Hermione placed one of her slender hands on my shoulder and a soothing coolness seemed to spread through her fingers over the injury.  
  
"Thank you," I said softly, a small smile on my face. With a growl, Weasley rose from the floor and glared down at me.  
  
"I don't know what you're trying to do Malfoy, but believe me... You will get what's coming to you. If I were you, I'd watch my back. As for you Hermione, don't try to talk to me until you get rid of this piece of shit," he said, jerking his head in my direction before sweeping out of the dungeons.  
  
As if on cue, crystal tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and both Potter and I put a hand on her shoulder, surprised to see the other mimicking our action. But I realized that Potter cared for her as well and I for one am going to try to get along with him... For Hermione's sake.  
  
I know she said that she wouldn't be friends with Potter and Weasley if they couldn't accept me, but it didn't mean that Weasley's cruel words hadn't hurt her. Abruptly, I rose to my feet and Potter...no Harry, looked at me quite startled. Without a word, I exited the dungeons in the direction I had seen the Weasel take, anger growing within me.  
  
I was fine with the fact that he hated me and insulted me. But hurting Hermione... That was not acceptable. For the whole five years she'd known him, this being the sixth, they had seemed inseparable. Like friends should be.  
  
Students scattered as they saw me coming, my icy glare seeming to penetrate into their very souls. It seemed as though Dumbledore had proclaimed the school safe if students were walking about, but that fact went fleetingly in one ear and out the other as my rage against Weasley held total control.  
  
After several minutes of stalking down corridors, I was rewarded with the sight of bright red hair ahead of me. Picking up my pace, I had almost reached Weasley when he whirled around, his wand drawn and pointed at me.  
  
"What's the matter Malfoy?" he taunted when my steps forward faltered. "Do I scare you?"  
  
"Hardly Weasley," I spat, drawing my own wand. "But you should be."  
  
"Can you back up your words with an action Malfoy?" he leered.  
  
"Just watch me," I growled. "But before I start hexing you, I want you to understand why I'm doing this. You hurt Hermione, Weasley. And that isn't allowed..."  
  
"How the hell did I hurt her?" he asked, bewilderment across his freckled face. "You're the one she started to date. And knowing you you're just using her."  
  
"I would never do that sort of thing," I hissed, taking a step toward him. "You can insult me all you want Weasley, but words do hurt more than a simple hex. I know you hate me, so it's easy to ignore them. But Hermione... I thought she was your friend Weasley. Friends don't treat each other like that."  
  
"And what would you know about that matter Malfoy? It's not like you have any friends to start comparing mine with."  
  
"I don't?" I questioned, taking another step forward and feeling a strong sense of pleasure when he took one back. "What do you call Mia and Mandela, rocks? I do to have friends Weasley, but I'm not so sure about you anymore."  
  
"What do you mean Malfoy? Get to the point." Good, I could tell he was growing apprehensive now, doubting his decision. The widening of his large blue eyes and the way he kept distancing us as well as his tone of voice, slightly panicky...  
  
"What are all your precious Gryffindor friends going to think of you now Weasley, huh? Will they side with you or Hermione? Hermione of course. You know why?" Darting forward suddenly, I pinned the taller teen up against the rough stone wall. "Because she didn't hurt you. You hurt her."  
  
"I did NOT!" he yelled, shoving me back so I slammed against a wall and he held me against it. "If you hadn't come into her life then none of this would have happened!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong Weasley. I'd like to know where you've been all this time. You were always too busy with other things to even realize that Hermione was gradually starting to drift. Why? Because she wasn't getting the attention she deserved, the sense that she belonged."  
  
"I-" His grip loosened slightly as he tried to contemplate the facts I had just told him. "That's not true!" he snarled, slamming me back again, my head rebounding off the stone. "I'm her friend Malfoy, I would have noticed."  
  
"If you're her friend, then why were you the one to make her cry? That's right Weasley, Hermione's crying because of what you said to her."  
  
"Shut up," he gasped, his brain fighting desperately against the truth. "Shut the hell up Malfoy." A wand was suddenly shoved in front of my face and I drew my head slightly back, once again hitting the stone.  
  
"What are you going to do Weasley? Curse me when I'm completely defenseless? Not very honorable of a Gryffindor." With a snarl, he twisted my right wrist and my wand clattered to the floor. "Now you made me drop my bloody wand Weasley."  
  
But instead of cursing me with his wand, he also let his fall to the floor. I was confused for a split second, that is until his fist collided with my face. Automatically, my nose spurted blood and he hit me again.  
  
I tried to push myself off the wall where I was at his mercy, but his left arm held me completely steady and with his iron grip I had no chance of leaving. Bringing my knee up, I caught him fully in the gut and totally off guard.  
  
He stumbled backwards from me, a murderous gleam in his eyes. With a roar, he charged and tackled me, but I threw him over my head with my legs and he tumbled down the hall for a few feet.  
  
Quickly, he was back on his feet and charging again, fists raised. Nimbly, I dodged but was unprepared for the kick he placed and I flew backwards, crashing against a window. "And I dropped mine too," he snarled, both hands wrapping themselves about my neck and slowly beginning to tighten.  
  
I know that Weasley has a hot temper but I didn't know he was a murderer... Black spots swam in front of my eyes as the grip around my throat continued to constrict my breathing. A warm fuzzy feeling suddenly came over me and then a blast of power.  
  
A loud explosion sounded down the hall and I instinctively closed my eyes. Upon opening them, I was met with the sight of an unconscious Weasley lying in the middle of the floor with broken rubble surrounding him. I myself was surrounded by an odd, shimmering silver light... my energy.  
  
It was at this moment that none other than Professor McGonagall came down the ruined hall, her deep red robes swishing behind her. I gulped and wished that Snape would appear out of nowhere and save me from the transfiguration teacher's wrath.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," she said curtly, barely restrained anger behind her voice, "What have you done?" Her nostrils flared out and her eyes were sparked with fire. I knew I couldn't say the truth... Like the whole school suddenly needed to know about Weasley and Hermione's fight.  
  
"We'll let the headmaster handle it," said a bright, cheerful voice that was coming towards us. Blinking, I looked up to see a tall teenage girl with dark blue hair standing next to McGonagall. The one and only Sina.  
  
"And you are whom?" asked the older witch, eyes narrowing behind her spectacles.  
  
"I'm Sina," she said brightly, giving me a wink. "Professor Dumbledore requests that both you and Draco come up to his office immediately. We can also bring Mr. Weasley with us so that Professor Dumbledore may work out a suitable punishment."  
  
"Very well then," sniffed McGonagall. She conjured a levitating charm and started down the hall with Weasley. Sina reached down and held out a hand which I took gladly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I whispered, pulling the girl into a hug. "Is everything all right up there?"  
  
"Fine up there, not down here. And look at you Draco, covered in bruises. Come on, I'm sure Dumblydorr can fix you up!"  
  
"Dumblydorr?" I repeated. She just giggled and pulled me down the hall after her.  
  
Harry POV  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" whispered Hermione. "Who was that girl? She was awfully pretty..."  
  
"Come off it Mione," I said, shifting to my other foot underneath the invisibility cloak. "Maybe it has something to do with this spirit stuff. Are you game?" She nodded and we followed silently.  
  
After Malfoy had left Hermione had started to quiet down and was asking where Draco was. I had run up to my dormitory and gotten my dad's old cloak. We had hurriedly followed Malfoy and found him arguing with Ron and then saw nothing but dust when the whole place exploded. Next thing we knew, we're heading down a hall to Dumbledore's.  
  
I'm starting to gain a new respect for Malfoy. No... If I'm going to be civil to him, it'll be Draco. After hearing how he stood up to Ron like that, I'm quite amazed. He wasn't even the one to start the fight, Ron was.  
  
My blood boiled at the thought of my other best friend. How dare he say that to Hermione, she was only doing what she believed in. Besides the fact I'd seen how he acted with Mia and Mandela. That strange boy too... He was kind and caring, a side I never knew a Malfoy had.  
  
"Peppermint Floss." The stone gargoyles moved to reveal the spiraling staircase which McGonagall started up followed by a floating Ron and then Draco and the blue haired girl, the blond leaning slightly on her for support.  
  
Hermione and I stepped forward and rode up, keeping ourselves far enough away so no one would notice. Entering the office, Ron was placed on a couch that appeared and the girl guided Draco into a large plush chair before taking one for herself. McGonagall emerged from a back room with Dumbledore in tow. The two of us took a spot in the corner and waited patiently for this odd assemble of people to begin.  
  
"Dumblydorr!" exclaimed the teenage girl, leaping up from her seat and giving the aging wizard a hug. "Remember me?" she asked, tilting her head and smiling up at him.  
  
"Angel?" he gasped, eyes lighting up. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Angel?" repeated Draco. "She's more like the devil in disguise."  
  
"Shut up Draco!" exclaimed the girl, her face blowing up in mock anger. "I'll give you devil you insufferable little prat!" The Slytherin merely laughed and smirked at the girl.  
  
"Her name's Sina," he said turning to Dumbledore. "Don't believe a word she says."  
  
"And this is the thanks I get for coming all the way from my office?" Sina exclaimed. "I have important things to do Draco, you know that. I came down here because we have to discuss your task."  
  
"Awww, and here I was thinking you just wanted to see me." Playfully, Sina walked over and smacked him upside the head. "What was that for Sina," he grumbled.  
  
"I'll tell you. Remember the one time, when you came back to the living world, and Dumblydorr came into the hall and told everyone that he'd been told you'd be coming back?" He nodded. "I was that person. All you have to do is dress up in some white garb, attach wings and go into his dreams. Simple. That's why he thinks I'm an angel, you idiot! And where are your two guides? They should have been here by-"  
  
"Here Sina!" exclaimed the bubbly voice of Mia. "Sorry we're late, I got stuck in a sleeping bag!" Mandela, the other new student, rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair next to Draco.  
  
"I think I'd better introduce myself," said Sina, walking up to Dumbledore. "I'm Sina, ruler of Spirit World. Mia and Mandela are two of my colleagues in a way. Mia is normally a ferry guide that collects the dead spirits," Here Mia saluted while my mouth dropped, "And Mandela was assigned to Draco's case when Mia brought him in. I sent them both down here to keep an eye on him."  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore. "Now what have you to tell me about this... errr, situation?"  
  
"First of all," said McGonagall, "I want to get this fight out of the way. Albus, I found Mr. Weasley knocked unconscious in the hall with Mr. Malfoy. I can only assume they had a fight."  
  
Here Sina merely laughed. "It was more than a fight, Professor. But that's not really a problem. No house points should be taken from either side seeing as neither side meant for it to be like that."  
  
"But the whole wall is in shambles!" the teacher exclaimed. "Surely that cannot be merely part of a fight! And it must be repaired!"  
  
"That's the thing I need to talk to you about Dumblydorr," the girl said turning back to Dumbledore. "Draco has unique powers, attacks he uses by controlling his energy. Unfortunately, he hasn't had any training and can't keep them under control. From what I understand, it's based on emotion and the stronger it is, the more powerful attack. Whatever the matter was, Draco obviously just got upset and couldn't control his power anymore. He is completely not at fault."  
  
"So you need a trainer in spiritual energies, do you Mr. Malfoy?" said Dumbledore. "I don't have any experience on the matter, but I'm sure that one of you from Spirit World must."  
  
"I do have someone in mind," Sina said slowly. "Her name is Hoshiko, an old friend of mine."  
  
"Hoshiko!? I know her!" yelled Mia, bouncing out of her chair. "We like grew up together. We did everything with each other... make-up, flying, boys, clothes..."  
  
"My life just got worse," moaned the silver eyed boy, his head in his hands. "If her and Mia get along, I've got big problems..."  
  
"You'll love her Draco!" said the pink haired girl, throwing an arm around Draco's shoulders, forgetting about his injuries. "Besides, she's pretty too!"  
  
"But I already have a perfectly good girlfriend," the blond protested. Beside me, I felt Hermione give a little awww and I felt glad she'd found such an honest boyfriend. "And besides, I am so not dating my trainer! But I do know someone who likes a certain ice demon..."  
  
"I do not!" exclaimed Mandela, cheeks reddening.  
  
"You just admitted you did," he laughed, leaning over and patting her on the knee. "Don't worry, we won't tell him."  
  
"But I don't like him!"  
  
"Do too! Oh wait till Zareh hears about this!" said Mia, hugging herself. "Just kidding Mandela, not a word will escape from this room."  
  
The purple streaked blond muttered something under her breath but couldn't help but smile at her friends antics. "Hey, Mione," I whispered. "Zareh was that one guy we met a few nights ago, remember?" She nodded and focused her attention back on the scene.  
  
Right now, Fawkes had flown over to Draco and was crying softly on his face and neck where dark bruises from Ron's attempt at strangling him had failed. "So exactly why are you here again Sina?" asked Draco absentmindedly stroking the red bird.  
  
"Voldemort will be attacking the castle in four days. I know, I know, I'm not supposed to tell anyone what's going to happen in the future, but I can't let my favorite spirit detective die..." Draco scooted his chair backwards at the look in the ruler's eye.  
  
"Draco, it's your job to help Harry. You have to keep the rest of the death eaters distracted so he can defeat the dark lord. I wouldn't be surprised if Leila and Zareh show up to lend you a hand, they hate him as much as you do."  
  
"Are we allowed to go to Sina?" asked Mia, her eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"No, both of you are to come back with me now. I'll need Mia to help cart away the casualties and I'm not letting you stay here and be in danger Mandela. I think it's time we go... Thank you for your time Professor," said Sina giving a light curtsy. But after that manners faded as she yawned loudly. "This form sure is hard to....keep..."  
  
Before my eyes, the teenager started to shrink until a little girl, no more than eight, lay slumped on the ground, her dark blue hair cascading over her angelic face. Carefully, Draco picked her up and gave her a kiss on top of the child's head.  
  
Mia hugged both of them tightly before taking the girl from his arms. "You be careful, all right?" she whispered, tears filling her large violet eyes. "I don't want to have to take your body away..."  
  
"That goes from me as well," said Mandela, giving Draco a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Watch your back."  
  
"I will," he said softly. "Bye you two, see ya in a few days." The girls nodded and clasped hands, and all three disappeared.  
  
"What just happened?" demanded McGonagall. "You can't apparate out of Hogwarts!"  
  
"They didn't apparate," said Draco calmly. "They used their spirit energy and transported. Don't worry, Death Eaters don't have that." The adults relaxed visibly. Surprisingly, he turned to the corner where Hermione and I were. "Harry, you take Voldemort. Lucius is mine." 

**Author's Notes: **

And this story has been updated! Hoshiko will be coming in... Maybe as a member for the DT! So expect to see more of her! Also like to say that I am now out of therapy and all doctor's visits for my wrist are done! I am free!!!! Hehe

Please leave a review! And if you didn't hear my elephante's plea, please vote for her in the Beauty Contest! Link is below (after Reviewer's Comments!) **Link might not work right away. Try back later this evening... Her contest may not have started yet!**

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**LishaChan **I feel so bad for Snape. He might be getting a little old to be seeing that sort of thing. I would definetley start to accept someone if they saved my life too!

**HalownKougra **No, nothing to do with the plot. He just saw Mione leaving and decided to follow, that's all. =) I'm glad they got together too, it was about time!

**coffeentoffee **Thanks Coffee! =) Well, as you can see, I updated both a few days ago and will probably update them again soon. They are my most popular fics after all! =)

**NeLLy22 **Glad ya did. =) Thanks for the review!

**Xw0kenn0wX** For some reason, I don't think you finished that review... and though I... That's where you ended. Anyway, I get the jist, you liked the last chapter! =)

**BrittneyAnna** I'm starting to think it won't take that long... I mean, how long can a battle take??? But I have to finish this up cuz a whole new plot starts with the DT! I considered making it a sequel but decided to just keep it all in this story!

**Stormy Skies **I'm so glad I finally got to the fluff! Starting to think it might never happen, weren't you? Hehe, well there it was!

**BlueBabyAquaGirl** That's okay Blue, just glad you're doing so now! =) Reading sounds good. Wish I could do pottery. My lion gargoyle turned out okay in art class but because someone set the kiln to the wrong temp, it lost one of its wings. =( But at least it lived, all the rest, but two others, in my class didn't.

**Ryo Akuinenn** I would sound good...If my wrist would bend correctly! Gah, it's so frustrating! But I'm getting it! Yes, some people saw today and most of the school will probably see when he uses them in battle. I myself am wondering how they're going to take to the demons...

**Dracoismine4eva **You posted twice! A lot of people keep doing that... Must be server connection or something...

**tyesantye **I probably would be too shy as well. I mean, how do you do that when if they reject you your heart breaks.

**Darling Love **Me too! I can't wait to see them in real action!

**buffy the slayer **He did! (sort of) Well, he got really angry! =) Hope that's what ya meant!

**NitenGale **Well, it's here now! I plan on carrying it into the DT too!

**Edarcy03 **yeah, I know...=) Lifeguard, that sounds like fun! Must get a good tan, ne?

**AnimegirlH **I pillowfight would have been hilairous! I'm glad they got off easy too! It would have been terrible if they got a huge punishment and were forced to work or live in a cell. How terrible!

**http:www.neopets.com/beauty/details.phtml?pet=StarlightNite**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer:**  
  
**StarlightNite**: Star here! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who voted! I came in first!!!  
  
**Icy**: I'd like to thank all of you as well. And due to the glitch Neopets had, Star got two first place trophies instead of one! So thank you very much!  
  
**Star**: Seeing as the BC is over and I'm not allowed to enter again until October, Icy is letting me do the disclaimer one last time.  
  
**Mia**: We'll miss you Star! -hugs elephante-  
  
**Star**: Where'd you come from? Anyhow, IcyPanther doesn't own Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, or any other characters!  
  
**IMPORTANT! NEW CONTEST! READ RULES AFTER CHAPTER!**  
  
**Draco's Spirit  
**  
**Chapter Seventeen  
  
From last time:**  
  
"They didn't apparate," said Draco calmly. "They used their spirit energy and transported. Don't worry, Death Eaters don't have that." The adults relaxed visibly. Surprisingly, he turned to the corner where Hermione and I were. "Harry, you take Voldemort. Lucius is mine."  
  
My eyes went wide and I glanced at Hermione, her face mimicking the same surprise I felt. After a few seconds of staring at each other, the other Gryffindor pulled the invisibility cloak off, revealing us to a rather surprised audience.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Miss Granger! What are you doing here?" sputtered McGonagall, her normally put together appearance thrown off again. "How did you get in here?" she exclaimed, waving her hands around.  
  
"Ummm....we ummmm..." Uh oh. If Hermione couldn't think of a valid excuse then we were dead. "Well, we were just...ummmm...."  
  
"We saw you with Ron, Professor, and we wanted to know what was going on," I said quickly, interrupting Hermione's attempt at creating a story. "Are we in trouble?" I asked quietly when her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Certainly-"  
  
"-Not," said Dumbledore, cutting off the enraged Transfiguration teacher. "They were merely concerned about their friend Minerva. Although that doesn't give either of you the right to spy on a private conversation."  
  
"We're sorry Sir," said Hermione hanging her head in shame. Picking it up rather quickly she turned to look at the Slytherin who was leaning casually against the wall and watching the turn of events with bright silver eyes. "How did you know we were there?" she asked, her expression confused.  
  
"All you had to do was listen," he drawled, the familiar smirk on his face. "Both of you made so much noise whispering over there I'm surprised those in the dungeons didn't hear you."  
  
"Both of you back to your tower immideately," said McGonagall, pointing at the door. "You've both escaped punishment this time, but you must never let one word of this conversation slip, understand? And take Mr. Weasley back with you, he'll be fine. Mr. Malfoy, you as well."  
  
We all slipped out silently of the office, Ron thrown over my shoulder. "Thanks Draco," said Hermione, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "What you said about me was really sweet." I blinked several times to make sure I was seeing things correctly. Draco Malfoy...blushing? Nope, my eyes are okay.  
  
He gave a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "Guess it happens in four days, huh?" he asked, a serious expression replacing the blush. "You ready Harry?"  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be," I responded, my stomach already twisting in knots. "If I mess up everyone will suffer because of my mistake. I don't think I could handle that."  
  
"You'll do fine Harry," said Hermione gently. "We have complete faith in you." Her confidence made me feel slightly better, but I don't think others would accept if I was defeated so calmly. "Don't worry...We'll all be out there with you."  
  
"Besides," said the blonde, "I'll be distracting all those pathetic people in the black robes so you should have a clear shot. And if Leila and Zareh are there, specially Leila, then we've got nothing to worry about! She hates them with a passion and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to kill them all."  
  
"Would she really kill them?" I asked. As much as I hated death eaters, I don't like killing and if possible I'd rather they all just go to Azkaban.  
  
"Yeah, she tried to kill me for 'taking her brother'. I hate to she what she'd do to the people who made her a demon...Here's my stop." We had come to the stone steps that branched off towards the dungeons. "See you all later." Giving Hermione a quick kiss he headed off down the steps towards his room.  
  
We walked back to Gryffindor Tower in silence. I was busy thinking of the battle I knew would be coming. Would I really be able to defeat Voldemort? What was this Leila girl like? What would happen if I lost?  
  
Beside me Hermione was deep in her own thoughts, probably most filled with Draco. Knowing her, she was still upset about Ron's earlier outburst and extremely proud of her newfound boyfriend. I just hope we all get these problems cleared up before the battle. Who knows if we'll ever have the chance to do so afterward...  
  
It was now seven at night and I was seated in front of the roaring fire, Hermione next to me pouring over her schoolbooks. As soon as Ron had woken up on one of the couches, he'd stormed upstairs to the dormitory and hadn't come down since.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione suddenly, turning to me. Her honey brown eyes, normally so bright were now confused, looking scared and lost. "Do you think Ron will ever forgive me?"  
  
"He will...eventually," I said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "He just needs to cool off, that's all."  
  
"I hope you're right," she said softly, leaning against the back of the red couch. "I'm just worried that something might happen to one of us and we won't ever be able to be friends again."  
  
"And that's why I'm going to apologize now." We both whirled around to see Ron standing next to the couch. "I'm sorry Mione... I guess I just got a little over protective. I'm afraid he'll dump you after he's used you or something..."  
  
The brunette rose from the couch and pulled the red head into a hug. "I forgive you Ron. But Draco would never do that...Can you give him a chance? For me?"  
  
"All right, I'll try," he said grudgingly, returning the hug. "Just don't make me have to like him, okay?" She nodded against him, a large grin on her face.  
  
I smiled in relief...at least they had made up before they couldn't.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" asked Ron, shaking my shoulder. "Harry, wake up! Something is out there..."  
  
"I'm trying to sleep Ron...go away..." It had been two days into the approaching fourth. Well, actually it was the third since it was two in the morning. .. Another blast shook the room and I sat bolt right up. "Okay...so there is something out there..."  
  
"You felt it too?" asked Hermione, entering the room with a robe over her pajamas. "Do you think it is Death Eaters?"  
  
"Nah, Sina said they wouldn't be here for four days," said Ron gazing out the window. Ignoring Dumbledore's orders, we'd both told Ron everything we knew about Draco, Mia and Mandela.  
  
"What's that?" gasped Hermione pointing at the sudden huge blue light that had erupted near the Forbidden Forest. "It's enormous!" With a bang, the blue orb exploded and the clearing was once again in darkness. But in that split second we'd been able to see five shapes standing on the fringe of the looming trees.  
  
"There are people out there," said Ron nervously. "Should we got get Dumbledore?" Both of them looked at me for my judgment and in answer I went over to my trunk and pulled out the silvery cloak.  
  
"You guys with me?" I asked, holding out the cloak. "Because I'm going." After a split second decision, we were all underneath the invisibility cloak, a bit cramped but still workable, and headed for the light show.  
  
"So what do you think Kael? Was it cool or what?" came a girl's voice when we were near enough to the group although it was still to dark to see. "Do you think I showed off enough for my little apprentice?" The sounds of hair ruffling and then the sound of a slap followed by laughter reached our ears.  
  
"Shut up," grumbled a familiar voice of a Slytherin. "And don't ruffle my hair Hoshiko! It's not supposed to stick up!"  
  
"Why are we out here anyway?" asked another girl's voice but not the same one. "Zareh and I can't offer anything to Draco. And why did you bring Kael? He doesn't have anything either!"  
  
"Because one, I was over Hoshiko's when Sina asked her to come here, and two, I'm providing the light for the evening." A sudden whoosh filled the air and at once a small fire was sitting on the ground burning on absolutely nothing.  
  
It was now we could see who the five people were. One was Draco, who was attempting to push his hair back to its normal appearance. Next to him stood an electric blue haired boy, the ice demon Hermione and I had met. Zareh was his name...  
  
Next to Zareh was a girl dressed in a black skirt and a one shoulder black top with waist length black hair. Next to her was a boy with flaming red hair dressed in a pair of blood red pants and a black tunic, the one who must have made the fire. And completing the circle was another girl, this one wearing a pair of baggy pants and two pieces of cloth over her chest. With small gasps, both Ron and I averted our eyes even though nothing was being revealed. The girl also had long golden hair that hung down to her ankles, the appearance of a goddess...  
  
"I don't see why I had to get you for a teacher," muttered Draco, scuffing his shoe in the dirt. "You show off to much. Half of Hogwarts is probably awake by now and we're all going to be found out. I really don't think the students are going to accept the fact that there are four demons on their front lawn..."  
  
"Be quiet," hissed the black haired girl. "I heard something..." The whole group went silent and her pale blue eyes turned to the direction we were. "Someone is over there... I thought you said no one saw you leave Draco!"  
  
"I did! But with Hoshiko's spirit whatever they're called going off it isn't hard to wake up. Besides, it's probably just Harry or something...Gryffindor Tower is right there anyway."  
  
Cautiously, I removed the cloak and the three of us stepped into the firelight. "You were right Draco," remarked Hermione, giving him a hug, we could hear you lot. Who are you all anyway?"  
  
"This is Zareh, who both you and Harry met a while back." The ice demon smiled but said nothing. "Leila is his twin," he said gesturing to the girl clad in black who merely smirked and stared at us.  
  
"I'm Kael," the red head said in a thick Irish accent. "I'm a fire demon!" To prove his point, the fire in the middle of the circle flared up and everyone backed cautiously away. "Leila's a plant, don't cha know?"  
  
"I'm Hoshiko, wind demon and also one with spirit energy powers. Currently, I'm Draco's trainer so he can brighten up on his skills. Who might you three be?"  
  
"I'm Harry," I said, "And this is Ron and Hermione's over there," I said, pointing at the girl hugging Draco.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you three...If you wouldn't mind, please stand out of range, like about twenty feet back. I don't want any of you to get hurt during our brief training session." We all backed away and took a seat on a large rock that was about twenty feet away.  
  
Turning her attention to Leila, Hoshiko said, "The reason you're here Leila is your some of your plants have healing abilities and we might need them. Zareh and Kael are here to provide more than one attack against Draco so he can learn about both. Are you ready?" The whole group nodded and she made her way over to Draco, ready to begin lesson one.  
  
**Draco POV** (Thought it would be really stupid if we did his training in Harry's POV...)  
  
The golden haired demon moved over and stood behind me. "Now Draco," she said, wrapping both arms around me to reach my hands, "Hold your hands out in front of you with palms up and hands touching, pointing straight up." I did what she said and clucking under her breath she fixed them.  
  
"Now," she said, retreating to stand back in front of me about twenty feet. "I'm going to shoot a spirit orb at you. If you put enough of your energy into your block you should be able to deflect this. Are you ready?" I nodded and she smiled. "Alright then....Spirit Gun!"  
  
The blue ball, much like my own silver, shot off the tip of her index finger and barreled straight for me. It struck my palms and I felt it hold there for a second before I was suddenly airborne, the breath being torn from my lungs before I hit the ground, my body slamming and recoiling several feet on impact.  
  
It felt as though my whole frame were on fire, and breathing was getting harder by the second. The last thing I saw was Leila leaning over me and then everything went black.  
  
"He's coming around," stated the flower demon, shaking me slightly by my shoulders. "Go easy Hoshiko! He's only human you know!" Opening my eyes I saw the blurry outline of Leila and Hermione both kneeling next to me. "You're luck you seriously didn't damage him Shiko! We could have lost our detective!"  
  
"I'm...fine..." I gasped, my chest still feeling as though it was being compressed. "But it's....hard to...breathe...." Leila glared over her shoulder at the wind demon who gave an apologetic smile.  
  
"That's because some of her wind abilities were in that blast," said the twin. "It sucked away all the air near you...You'll be all right in a few minutes though." And sure enough, a little later I could breathe fully again and I rose shakily to my feet.  
  
"Sorry Draco," Hoshiko apologized. "I guess I got a little excited back there. Should have started you off with something not so powerful."  
  
"No...If I can't handle a timed hit there's no way I'm going to be any help tomorrow. You're going to go hard on me Hoshiko or I'll never forgive you." She looked startled by my outburst but then she smiled.  
  
"You're a strong human, aren't you? Okay then, let's try that again. Everyone else stand back!" Hermione gave my hand a small squeeze before running to join Harry and Ron again. "Spirit Gun!"  
  
This time, I wasn't going to move from this spot. I would reflect that stupid blue light at any cost. The warm orb touched my hands and I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing all of my attention on my hands. A strong sense built beneath my hands and suddenly, the attack was aimed back at its owner.  
  
Hoshiko dunked the ball and it crashed into the forest, exploding inside the wood. Beaming, she rose and quickly shot another at my now defenseless form. Acting quickly, I raised my hands again and intercepted the blow. This continued for several minutes with me both dodging and blocking before we both had to stop for air.  
  
"You've...definitely....got some...talent there...Draco," she gasped, leaning over with hands on her knees to catch her breath. I just nodded, too exhausted to say anything. "All right then, now we're going to work on controlling your energy. All of you come and sit in a circle, this part is relaxing for all of you. Humans, you can come too."  
  
We all gathered around the fire, the warm light dancing off of our faces. "Sit cross legged and placed both of your hands palm down on your knees," the wind demon instructed, doing the same with her own. "Now close your eyes and just relax."  
  
I began to try to match my breathing with Hermione's. "Now," coached the golden haired girl, "Focus all of your energy to one part of your body. Draco, this would be your index finger, the rest of you it doesn't really matter since you won't be shooting a spirit orb."  
  
Taking a calming breath, I imagined a silver liquid flowing through my blood stream towards my right index finger...all the silver particles meeting and joining to become one glowing ball. "Open your eyes Draco and look," said Hoshiko softly. "You've done it."  
  
And sure enough, my whole index finger had a soft silver shimmer to it. "To make it leave your finger you have to make it leave," she said in her melodic voice. "Just try to envision your target and take aim. Raise your hand and prepare to fire. To make it more powerful, add more of your energy into it. As time goes on, you'll be able to make them bigger and more often; now you are still weak and not trained fully. Go ahead and shoot Draco, let's see if you can do it."  
  
It felt so odd in this setting. Sitting with a bunch of demons and my long time enemies now my friends around a campfire learning how to control spiritual powers. And the energy on my fingertip wasn't helping make matters any more believable.  
  
Raising my finger and standing up, I aimed it towards the boulder the three Gryffindors had been sitting on earlier. Forcing more energy into the orb, it grew slightly, now resembling the size of a quaffle. "Here goes," I murmured. With a sudden jolt, the ball flew off my finger and slammed into the rock, which shattered into thousands of pieces.  
  
My knees buckled beneath me and I slumped to the ground, my whole body weak for some reason. "Looks like you've exhausted yourself," remarked Kael. "That's what happens when you use to much energy at one time. Since it is part of you, you feel drained when you attack. It's happened to all of us before because we're all connected with our abilities."  
  
"Great," I muttered. "So what am I supposed to do know? I feel like I can hardly move..."  
  
"You're going to bed," said Hoshiko. "As your trainer you need to have proper rest. I got permission for you to miss classes today so we'll all be out here at ten in the morning. Make sure you eat a good breakfast; I don't want you collapsing again. Zareh, can you please take Draco back to his dorm? I want to make sure he gets there."  
  
"Sure Hoshiko," Zareh said, standing up from his spot and making his way across the circle to me. "It was nice meeting all of you," he said politely while slinging one of my arms around his neck. "I'll meet you back at home Leila."  
  
Slowly, we made our way across the yard towards the Slytherin dormitories. I didn't bother to ask Zareh how he knew where we were going, I just let him lead me there. Halfway down the first flight of stone steps, my eyelids began to droop closed and seconds later I was sound asleep.  
  
"Time to get up Draco," came the soft voice of Leila. "It's almost nine thirty...Hoshiko is going to want you up soon. Do you feel any better?" With a small groan, I sat up and shivered as the warm blankets fell to the floor.  
  
"How'd I get here?" I mumbled, groping for the blanket. "And where'd my blanket go?"  
  
"Right here," she said with a laugh, throwing the comforter over me. "You passed out while Zareh was taking you back. So he just got you ready for bed. I'll leave now so you can get dressed. There's some breakfast on your nightstand; eat and then join us."  
  
After I heard the sound of the door closing, I pushed the blankets off and started to rummage through my trunk for clothes. I wasn't going to wear robes...My set from yesterday is ruined thanks to Hoshiko's attack.  
  
Pulling out a pair of black pants and a black T-Shirt I changed and went to the bathroom to go brush my teeth. I would've loved to take a shower to wake me up, but I don't think I'd have time...  
  
Gobbling down the toast and eggs I pulled on my gym shoes (black-what else?) and made my way outside to the desired meeting place. My body still ached in places, especially my back, but I'll deal. Tomorrow is the battle and I need to learn these attacks if I'm going to be of any help.  
  
"You're two minutes late," said Hoshiko impatiently, still dressed in the same clothes she'd worn yesterday. I don't really understand how a girl can just wear two strips of material crossed over her front and be comfortable, but if that's what Hoshiko likes to wear then so be it.  
  
"Give him a break Hoshiko," said Kael who was playing a tune on a small recorder. "You were pretty hard on him last night lassie...He deserved a good rest." Tucking the instrument into his red baggy pants he jumped off the tree stump he'd been using as a seat and landed next to Zareh.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" asked Leila. "If my opinion is wanted, I'd say we work on his Spirit Wave. He used that against me earlier and it was pretty good but he needs more practice with it."  
  
"Then we'll go work on that," said the wind master, stopping her hovering and falling to the ground, her bare feet landing with no sound whatsoever. "Let's head more this way...We don't want to disturb any classes that might be going on."  
  
Leading the way, she brought us to the far end of Hogwarts grounds where we were out of the way of prying eyes. "Now Draco," instructed Hoshiko, "Hold out your hands so the palms are touching each other at the bottom. Hold them so that they are forming a 'v' with the top of the 'v' pointing out. Good..."  
  
"Finally, I did something correctly," I muttered, smirking at the same time.  
  
"Now this attack uses your whole body. The shot will come from your hands but if you do it correctly your whole being should be glowing silver, not just your finger. I'm not going to have you shoot, you need your energy, but try to summon up that power you felt yesterday."  
  
"Under study," said Leila acting as the informative, "The Spirit Wave is up to ten times more powerful then the Spirit Gun. Although it uses more energy from the user it is normally more effective and has a better chance of hitting the target."  
  
"And let's all give Leila a round of applause for that wonderful piece of information," said Kael sarcastically, earning him a hit on the back of his head from the angry plant demon. "Sorry Lei, couldn't resist. Forgive a poor fire demon??" She sniffed and turned her back to him. "Leila!"  
  
Ignoring their bickering, I closed my eyes and once again concentrated on beckoning for the silver glow flowing through my veins to be called up to the surface and show itself. Even though they want the shot to fire from my hands, I need to make the energy go everywhere... Trying to envision my whole body glowing the silver sheen a tingly feeling came over my body and I opened my eyes.  
  
"The silver glow suits you," remarked Leila. "It brings out your eyes."  
  
"This isn't a beauty contest," said Kael, still rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. "So what's it matter if it makes him look good?" The two started to bicker again and I let the energy fade back into me.  
  
"You're really something, you know that?" asked Hoshiko softly, putting one of her pale hands on my shoulder. "I've never met anyone who's been able to pick all of this up so quickly." I smiled...I had the feeling she wasn't one to hand out praise often. "But that doesn't mean you're even close to becoming as good as me," she said, her voice growing harder. "We're going to work on normal fighting now."  
  
For the next three hours I worked nonstop on dodging punches and kicks, learning my own, fighting back, and blocking. "I...can't move," I panted, lying face down on the damp ground. "That last punch hurt Shiko."  
  
"Well you should have dodged or blocked," she retorted, hovering in the air sitting cross-legged. "It's not my fault you got hurt."  
  
"Actually," said Zareh, "It is. When do we get a turn Hoshiko? He needs to learn to dodge actual attacks too. In the real battle he'll be dodging spells, not punching people out."  
  
"Good point. Draco, get up. Zareh, you and Kael both start firing blasts at him. Mind you, only straightforward blasts, none of those following flames that never disappear until they hit him Kael. Got it?"  
  
Kael saluted, Zareh nodded, and I groaned. Forcing my bruised and battered body to rise from the ground I readied myself to dodge or attempt at blocking it.  
  
"Here's a helpful tip," called Leila from the sidelines. "You can sometimes block their attack with your own and actually end up wounding them. Since you're pretty low on energy right now though Draco, I suggest you just block." Wearily, I nodded and faced my opponents.  
  
"We'll go one at a time on you Mate," said Zareh pleasantly. "Don't want to tire you out to much. I'll go first....Shards of Ice!" At once, tiny pieces of sharp ice were speeding towards me and I did the best I could to block and dodge. Didn't exactly work though...  
  
Weakly, I rose again, blood trickling down my face and arms from the sharp objects with new tears in my clothes. "Sorry Draco!" Giving him a wry smile, I turned to get ready for Kael's fire attack.  
  
"Ember Rage!" he said. Thousands of burning hot embers headed straight for me, just like Zareh's except these ones were hot...not cold. And just like Zareh's, I had little success with this one.  
  
"I'm hungry," complained Zareh after about another hour of attack Draco. "Can we go get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure," said Hoshiko. "You go nick some stuff from the kitchens Zareh and Leila, would you see what you can do for Draco? He could use a bit of medical treatment...."  
  
With a nod, Leila made her way over to me. "Can you sit up?" she asked, concern in her voice. Struggling I managed to and she put one hand behind my back to hold me up. "Eat this," she said stuffing a seed into my mouth. "It should help relieve some of the pain." Taking a flower from beneath her hair, she crushed the purple petals into a weird, lumpy substance.  
  
Dipping her fingers into the mixture, she started to rub it over all of my injuries, the mixture going smooth and transparent onto my skin. "Does that feel better?" she asked after she was done. I nodded, still too exhausted to speak.  
  
"I have food!" exclaimed Zareh, handing me a piece of cold chicken. "After we eat do we have to practice more?"  
  
"Yes," said Hoshiko nibbling on her carrot. "Draco needs to improve his speed a ton! Five laps around the castle should do it." I stared at her, mouth wide open. Around the castle once was about four miles! "I'm just joking. After this we're just going to rest and enjoy our last peaceful afternoon."  
  
Around six in the evening is when I took leave of my friends, two of who promised they'd be here tomorrow. Hoshiko and Kael couldn't come because Sina forbid it. Going into my dorm room, I collapsed on the bed, too tired to go into the Great Hall and get dinner.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Blaise, coming into the room. "Looks like you've been fighting a wildcat or something. And why weren't you in classes today?"  
  
"I had some things to work on," I said wearily. "Good night Blaise."  
  
"Umm, Draco? It's only six..."  
  
I didn't hear him...I was already sound asleep.  
  
**Author's Notes:**  
  
No time for chatting time. Also, no Reviewer's Comments this chapter...We have a lot to talk about. Like.. THE NEW CONTEST!!! **READ ALL THE RULES AND INFORMATION!**  
  
**What is the Contest?**  
  
As most of you probably know, at the end of Chapter Four, I had a contest for an original character that was going to be introduced to Draco's Spirit. The winner of this contest was HalownKougra and her character is Mandela! **Because HalwonKourgra won the last contest, you are unable to participate in this one, sorry.**  
  
In the contest, a lucky person gets to have a character that they design to be in the story. If this interest you, please continue to read on.  
  
**Rules**  
  
In order to participate in this contest, you must have left a review for this chapter. Otherwise, forget it.  
  
At the bottom of the page is a list of questions that all deal with Draco's Spirit. **You must e-mail me the answers to all of the questions. If they are correct, you get to be a character**.** I WILL ONLY BE ACCEPTING FIVE (5) CHARACTERS! SO HURRY!**  
  
**If you are one of the lucky five, you will be e-mailed by me with questions that you MUST ANSWER! They regard to your character!**  
  
**Characters**  
  
Last time, the contest was for Draco's sidekick, this time you will be placed as a demon in the Dark Tournament. You will not get to decide if you are good or evil, I will pick.  
  
In your contest results you must tell me the ability that your character will have. It is **NOT **allowed to be any of the abilities any of the characters I created have. **All of my characters (Leila, Zareh, Hoshiko, Kael, and Draco) will be listed on my profile page with their abilities. As I receive entries I will post the username of who won with the ability they took. If you got all the answers right but submitted an ability someone already has, I will allow you to re-pick**.  
  
**Contact**  
  
To send me your answers, e-mail me. My e-mail is**IcyPantheryahoo.com**!! Good luck to all! **Remember, only five of you may win!**  
  
**Questions**  
  
**Note: These are not in chapter order!!**  
  
1. What color was the drink Zareh got Leila at Diagon Alley?  
  
2. Where in her room did Narcissa keep the knife?  
  
3. When Draco first ate breakfast at Spirit World, which was not one of the dishes on the table? Pancakes, Waffles, Eggs, or Bacon?  
  
4. What is Mia's full first name? (Mia being a nickname)  
  
5. When Draco was still a ghost he followed Hermione around. How many days did he say she hadn't been to the library in?  
  
6. What is Draco's favorite food?  
  
7. What is the name of the first house elf we meet?  
  
8. What was the first class Draco attended when he was alive again?  
  
9. What was Leila wearing around her neck in Diagon Alley?  
  
10. How many points did Snape deduct from Gryffindor when Ron attacked Draco?  
  
11. What was the password into the Gryffindor Tower when Mia got to Hogwarts?  
  
12. When Mia ruined the dungeons with her attempted spell to clean up, what was Snape coated in?  
  
13. What is the veela's name who give Sina the information on Zareh and Leila?  
  
14. How many minutes did Draco arrive late to detention with Snape?  
  
15. Where did Mia say Draco was going to go when she first meets him?  
  
16. What color eyes does Adam Cornwell have?  
  
17. What is Leila's favorite color?  
  
18. What is the picture in Sina's stained glass window?  
  
19. What was Leila's attack called that she used on Draco?  
  
20. What were the pixies doing in Spirit World? 


	19. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I own Mia, Mandela, Sina, Leila, Zareh, Kael, and Hoshiko but I don't own Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Dumblydorr or any other wonderful characters of J.K. Rowling's. **

Draco's Spirit

Chapter Eighteen - The Final Battle

"Time for you to get up Draco," called Mandela softly, her whispery voice making my eyelids seem even heavier. "We have a long day ahead of us...no time for you to sleep in."

"What's so long about it?" I mumbled into my pillow, one hand gripping the blanket securely so in case she tried to pull it off I would have a part of it.

Her sigh echoed in the room and I could mentally picture the blond shaking her head. "Today is when Voldemort is supposed to come," she said, attempting to tug the covers off to no avail. I have a very firm grip. "And we're all supposed to be helping. Now get your lazy arse out of bed!"

"Never thought I'd hear that language from you Manda," I chuckled, turning my head so I was looking at her angry face. "What would Zareh say?"

"Why you-" Picking up a pillow from Blaise's empty bed she started to attack, hair coming loose from her braid as she used such force. "I don't like Zareh!" she cried, bashing the cotton material into my face. "Don't you ever say that again!"

"You like my brother?" asked Leila's amused voice, "I'll be sure to tell him."

"Leila! When did you get here?" I asked. "Mind getting Mandela to stop attacking me. I'll be too badly beaten by fluffy pillows to be of any help in the battle today." The sounds of scuffling reached my ears and I cautiously sat up.

On the ground was my fellow Slytherin with Leila sitting on her stomach, a satisfied smirk on her pale face. Today the plant demon was dressed in a pair of black flared jeans and a pale pink tee shirt with a lace up back. Mandela was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a violet long sleeved shirt. A pair of silver hoops hung delicately in her ears while Leila had black studs.

"Do you really like my brother?" asked Leila, eyes dancing with excitement. "And tell the truth Mandela or I'll make it very painful for you." And if to back up her words, the demon withdrew a small seed from beneath her loose black hair. "This is a Boom Seed and will do a lot of damage..."

"I do like him!" Mandela wailed, glancing at the seed fearfully. "Don't tell him! Please Leila, don't tell! And don't hurt me!" She closed her eyes, as though afraid that Leila would actually drop the seed.

"I won't tell," she said with a laugh, "but this is definitely some interesting information. And just to make you feel angry at me Mandela, this is only a sunflower seed." With a smile, the dark haired girl swallowed the plant before leaping to her feet. "Well, I'm outta here! See you later Draco!"

And before Mandela could react, Leila fled from the room, a very red faced girl getting up from the floor. "I can't believe that just happened," she muttered, placing a hand over each of her flaming cheeks.

"You better believe it cuz it just did," I said with a laugh, now completely wide-awake. "I'll meet you down in the commons; I have to get dressed first." Nodding, the left the room, still blushing.

I knew that there was no reason to get dressed in school attire. Mandela had already demonstrated that. At breakfast Dumbledore would probably announce what was going to happen and would require all of the students to be dressed in ordinary clothes so they could move around easier during the fighting.

Throwing a navy tee shirt over my head and putting a pair of emerald track pants on, I grabbed my tennis shoes and exited the room, hopping down the stairs and trying to tie the laces together at the same time. Not a very good idea...

My left foot hopped onto the right lace and I toppled down the remainder of the flight, that being almost twenty steps, and was deposited on the cold floor of the Slytherin Commons. Several students started to snicker as I pulled myself off the ground from my undignified landing but one glare shut them up.

"Very graceful Draco," snickered Mandela, obviously basking in the fact that she wasn't the only one who had been embarrassed today. "I never knew you were so coordinated."

"Shut up," I growled, tugging on the shoelaces to make sure that they were now tied tightly. "Let's just go to breakfast and pretend that never happened."

"Whatever you say Draco," she giggled, leading the way out of the dungeons. "But you do know," she said as we walked in silence, "it was pretty funny."

I growled softly and she rolled her sapphire eyes, knowing I would never hurt her. "Draco! There you are!" exclaimed Mia, running down the hall. "I've been looking all over the school for you!"

"Ummm Mia? It's only seven twenty in the morning... I would have just come from the dorms..."

"I know that," she laughed, obviously in one of her extremely hyper moods. "But I've been up since six waiting for you! Dumbledore asked us all, by Sina's request, to report to his office. He wants to go over some procedures for today..."

"But I'm hungry!" I moaned as the two girls with Cheshire grins dragged me off down the hall. "Can't I get a bite of breakfast? Please?"

"Quit your whining Draco," said Mia in a singsong voice, tone not matching her words. "You can eat after we see Dumbledore." Mandela and I exchanged looks at the pink haired spirit's current mood, a small amount of concern going towards our friend.

Mia was dressed in normal clothing like us; a pair of denim overalls and a bright orange tee shirt on underneath. Her sneakers squeaked loudly against the stone floor and her cornrow braids all over her head bounced merrily against her face.

Minutes later, we had reached the two stone gargoyles that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate frogs!" Mia exclaimed happily, skipping up the steps, not even bothering to wait for the moving staircase to bring her to the office door. "We're here Professor Dumbledore," she said cheerfully, entering the room and dropping onto the sofa. "Oooohh look! Lemon drops!"

Mandela and I reached the landing to see the girl stuffing the small, hard, yellow candies into her mouth and chewing contentedly. Harry, Ron and Hermione all had looks of surprise and questionable looks on Mia's sanity on their faces.

"I reckon we shouldn't have let Mia try butterbeer last night," Ron muttered, watching as the girl moved on to a jar of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans that sat conveniently next to the lemon drops. "It didn't seem to settle well."

"Of course it didn't," scolded Hermione, gesturing for me to join her on the couch, "You only let her drink all of the bottles you brought back! No wonder she's acting a little...different today."

"How much butterbeer did you let her have?" I asked, settling next to the Gryffindor, hand wrapping around her waist. "She already is quite hyper without the need of high sugar products." Mandela nodded her agreement, sitting down on the couch next to Ron.

"Well...she had about," Ron glanced nervously at Harry, "maybe fifteen..." My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened in shock. "No wait! I think it was closer to twenty..." Hermione put her head in her hands, not believing her best friend could be that thick.

"You let her drink twenty bottles?" I said menacingly, standing up and advancing towards the cowering redhead. "Why didn't you stop her? You know what is going to happen today. A very drunk Mia is not what we need!"

"Draco! Calm down!" cried Mandela, her hand resting on my shoulder. "Look at yourself! You'll lose all of the energy you gained during the night on a little argument. Sit down and take some deep breaths."

Still glaring at Ron, I slumped back in my seat, arms crossed haughtily over my chest as he gave me a sheepish smile. We all turned our attention to Mia who was now dancing around the room to a song she was humming.

The door to Dumbledore's bedroom opened and the aging headmaster came out, eyes looking worriedly over at Mia when he noticed that both candy jars on his desk had been cleaned out. "I really must cut down on the sweets," he muttered quietly, earning loud laughter from Ron before Hermione slapped a hand over his mouth. "And where are your other two companions Mr. Malfoy?"

"We're right here," said Leila, coming in through the doors with Zareh trailing her like a puppy. With a small chuckle I noticed as Mandela sat up straighter and pushed some of the loose hair behind her ears. "Sorry we're late Professor."

"It's quite all right Miss Saynae," he said with a smile. "Why don't the both of you take a seat? Miss Reaper, if you could please join us..." His offer fell on deaf ears as she continued to dance around the room, poor Fawkes now her partner. The bird's crimson plumage stuck up in all directions as its wings were held tightly by Mia.

"We'll explain everything to Mia later," I said, shooting a glare another glare at Ron who stuck his tongue out childishly. "What did you have to talk to us about?"

"Positions for today," he announced gravely. "Right now, Professor McGonagall is telling the rest of the student body that all sixth years and older will report to battle stations unless they do not wish to do so. All younger years will be taken to the dungeons and watched over by the fifth year prefects." Ron gave a small sigh of relief as he realized his little sister was out of the fighting.

"And what are we supposed to do?" asked Leila, leaning against a wall while Zareh sat on the couch next to Mandela, his emerald eyes holding questions. "Is Zareh, Draco, and myself to be defeating Death Eaters while Potter takes out Voldemort?"

"You have it mostly correct," Dumbledore said. "You three will-"

"Wait!" I exclaimed, confusion clouding my features. "I just thought of something... Why are you and Mia here Manda? I thought Sina said you two were to stay out of the fighting."

"Well..." The girl nervously twisted her hands in her lap, keeping her gaze focused on her feet. "We didn't exactly want to miss all the fun. What are we cowards?" she asked, looking up with voice growing more confident. "Mia was sorted into Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin! We're sticking by you Draco!" And then softer she added, "Just don't tell Sina we're here, kay? We forced some boggarts to take our shapes back home..."

A large grin split across Leila's face. "Never knew you had it in you Mandela. At least now I know that you aren't the little goody goody and might actually have a chance at winning my-"

The plant demon was silenced as Mandela jumped from the chair and tackled the older girl, a hand clamping over her mouth. "Not another word," she hissed, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Or I will tell Kael a little secret of yours..."

"That's blackmail!" gasped Leila, prying Mandela's fingers off her mouth. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me," she said smirking.

Leila seemed to seethe in anger before a strange calmness passed over her face. "Fine Mandela. You win this round, but I'd watch your back if I were you."

"Did any of you understand that?" asked Harry, eyes staring at the two girls. "Because I sure didn't."

"It's simple," I said with a smile. "Mandela likes-" The Slytherin girl immediately got off of Leila and tackled me this time, murder in her eyes. My reply came out muffled but wrenching her hand away from my mouth, I manage to say, "And Leila lik-" before Leila was off and running, toppling the three of us over the couch.

"As entertaining as this is," said Harry, looking at our three struggling forms and then at Mia as she danced by, the poor phoenix still in her grasp, "I really would like to find out what we're doing at the battle today. All of our lives could depend on it..."

"Good point," I gasped, trying to squirm out from beneath both girls. "I call a truce for now," I said pointedly. "I won't say anything about either of you and neither of you say anything about each other. Work?"

"Fine," said Mandela curtly, rising off my chest and glaring at the two of us still on the floor. "I'll be silent if Leila will." The dark haired girl nodded and both shook hands, taking back their respective spots they had left. "You may continue now Professor," said Mandela kindly, once again her peaceful self.

"As I was saying," said Dumbledore, now looking strangely stressed, "Miss Reaper and Miss Guide will also be watching the children in the dungeons. I do not doubt your ability to fight," he said as Mandela's mouth opened in complaint, "but we need some older students to watch after the young. Harry, you are to kill Voldemort at whatever cost. That is all."

"What are Ron and I supposed to do?" asked Hermione, rising to her feet. "Are we going to fight?"

"You and every other sixth and seventh year student. The Order is also coming as well as some members from the ministry. Today shall be the fall of evil," he announced, allowing a small smile to cross his features. "Now all of you go get something to eat. You need to be ready for when we spot the Death Eaters."

We all nodded and with Mia supported between myself and Ron we made our way into the Great Hall. "Now Mia," I said, turning to the girl. "You need to get a grip on yourself. Please do..."

Leila stepped forward with a bright white flower. Stuffing it in the ferry girl's mouth, she forced her to swallow the petals. "She'll fall asleep for a little while but wake up perfectly clear headed," the girl explained. "It's the achola flower with properties to relieve hangovers and other problems associated with alcohol. Seeing as butterbeer does have some in it, the achola flower should work. Could someone carry her?"

Harry picked up the slender girl and entered the Great Hall, everyone's eyes turning immediately to the one destined to kill Voldemort. Ignoring the gazes, the messy haired student seated himself at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione sitting next to him, while Mia was laid on the bench. Myself, Leila, Zareh, and Mandela made our way over to the Slytherin table, myself pretending that coming in with a Gryffindor, Harry of all people, was normal.

As soon as we were all seated, many of the Slytherins started to talk in hushed whispers, their eyes flicking at me and my companions while the Gryffindors mercilessly attacked Harry with questions. I was honestly quite relieved when I had eaten and could leave breakfast.

Standing abruptly, I left the hall, and headed up to the astronomy tower, needing a place that would be quiet so I could think. Climbing atop the window ledge, I rested my back comfortably against the worn stone, silver eyes gazing over the grounds.

Nothing moved outside, all classes canceled and the students forbidden to set foot outside in fear the Death Eaters would come. The only problem we have is we don't know when they will come. And from where. It isn't possible to apparte so I'm not exactly sure how they're getting in...

Resting my head against the pane of glass, I gave a small sigh, wishing the day would just come and go. At any minute I could be fighting for my life and everyone else's. I honestly, although I wouldn't admit, was quite scared. After losing my life one time I was in no hurry to do so again. Because this time I knew I wouldn't come back. And this time, I wanted to stay.

Hermione loved me as I loved her. I was friends with Harry and Ron though I'm still not sure how that came about. Mandela, Mia, Zareh, Leila, Hoshiko, and Kael all cared and saw me as a friend as well. I didn't want to let them down. And once Father died, Mother would be free...But if I died during battle she would have nothing left to live for. She'd kill herself and that would be the end. I had to live...

A movement in the dark trees that made up the Forbidden Forest made me press my forehead harder against the cold glass, trying to see if it was just the wind or Death Eaters. When nothing else moved I breathed a sigh of relief. _'It's only my imagination,'_ I scolded myself. _'Calm down already.'  
_  
But a few seconds later, a single cloaked figure stepped out of the trees looking around the grounds. Waving a hand, others started to come out of the forest, all wearing the traditional clothing of a Death Eater, black robes with hoods up.

My eyes widened as more and more of Voldemort's minions poured on to Hogwarts grounds, going completely unnoticed. Jumping to my feet, I raced down the steps, feet clattering loudly as they pounded against the stone.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" I screamed, throwing open the doors to the Great Hall, all of the students looking up in a panic to hear me not under self-control. Running to the Head table I ran around to the headmaster. "They're here," I panted, my run having stolen my breath completely. "They're coming in through the Forbidden Forest."

Silently, the silver haired man rose to his feet, all the humor gone from his eyes. "Voldemort and his followers have arrived," he announced gravely to the silent hall. "Fifth year prefects will lead their houses to the dungeons. Sixth and seventh year students will stay here."

Instantaneous uproar was the result when Dumbledore finished. Many of the younger years began to cry, too scared to move from their benches. Frantically, the fifth years, aided by the fourths, tried to encourage the students to follow them, sometimes having to physically pull them off the bench and make them walk. In a matter of five minutes all of the students had left the hall, although crying for their older siblings who had to fight echoed down the stone corridors.

"Those of you left," said McGonagall, voice trembling slightly, "Take out your wands and have them at the ready." Only three of us didn't; myself, Leila and Zareh for we had our own powers to fight with. "Potter, you stay in the back until the initial wave of them have come. Malfoy, you and your friends come up to the front...you're going out first."

Whispers raced around the room as the two demons and I made our way through the crowd towards the front, everyone noticing not a wand on us. Hermione broke away from Ron and Harry, rushing towards me before I could reach the doors.

"This is for luck," she whispered, before giving me a kiss in front of everyone. I wrapped my arms around her, not sure if this would be the last time I'd see her alive. She pulled away, eyes shimmering with tears. "Be careful Draco," she sniffled, "I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry," I said softly, tucking a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. "You won't." It was tentative, but applause started to ring through the hall, for it seemed that one Slytherin and one Gryffindor had put aside their differences to join together. I flashed Hermione a reassuring grin before continuing onto my spot between the twins.

"Are you ready?" shouted Leila, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Who else is ready to kick some Death Eater butt?" Cheers roared among the remaining students, Leila's excitement spreading to them all. "Then let's go!"

"All of you," warned Dumbledore, "Stand back and let these three handle the first wave." Curiously, the other students looked at us as though wondering what special talent we held that they didn't.

We all trooped out of the Great Hall and into the front foyer, the teachers standing right in front of the students and my little trio in front. My hand snaked out and with Zareh's help I lifted the large wooden slat that had held the doors together to the floor.

Leila gave my hand a small squeeze to reassure both of us before I kicked open the door, hand flying into position of my Spirit Gun. Zareh automatically began to glow a light, frosty blue as he readied his attack and Leila held several Boom Seeds in her hand.

In front of us stood the silent and orderly ranks of Voldemort, all of their wands drawn and pointed at us. My stomach did a flip but I quelled it, knowing I had to be strong if I was to live through this.

"TRY A PIECE OF THIS!" yelled Leila, tossing her seeds into the rows of Death Eaters. Nothing happened for a second but then several loud explosions ripped apart the ground, the screams of Death Eaters being drowned out among the blasts.

Before anytime could be wasted of them regrouping, Zareh swung out a full attack of his infamous Shards of Ice, the onslaught that had become my least favorite of his attacks. The tiny sharp crystals drove deep into the horde, agonized cries coming from those who did not have a chance to perform a repelling charm.

"What the heck?" I muttered, changing stances. "Spirit Rays!" Hundreds of silver beams of light flowed from my fingertips, diving into the robed minions, separating the ranks as they attempted to get out of the way. "What are you all waiting for?" I asked, turning my head slightly to the bewildered students behind me. "Go fight!"

With loud battle cries, the students poured out of the open doors, spells already issuing from their wands. Leila now had to stop using her beloved Boom Seeds for fear of injuring or even killing another student in the fray. Leaping off the steps, she dived headlong into battle, her trusty Rose whip twirling around her, the thorns digging deep into her opponents.

I retreated several steps to reach Harry who was still standing inside, no sign yet of Voldemort. "You okay?" I asked softly, continuing to fire blasts into the Death Eaters. "Trust me Harry, everything will be fine." He nodded silently, hand tightly gripping his wand, his knuckles turning white. "Relax, you can't do anything in that state," I said before following the other students into the battle.

Already, bodies of Death Eaters lay across the yard, all of them Leila's or my doing. Zareh's attack couldn't kill but it could seriously injure. Several students lay across the grounds, and I could only pray that they weren't dead.

Dodging a spell, I threw one of my own blasts, thankfully my energy not fading yet. If it did we could all be in serious trouble. My gaze flicked around the grounds, lighting on a brown haired girl who was lying on the grass, a boot pressed hard against her neck and cutting off her circulation.

But what caught me was the orange shirt with the rainbow on the front. Hermione had been wearing the exact same shirt earlier today. With a snarl of rage, I fired a shot at the Death Eater who was slowly suffocating the girl, the man flying several feet back.

"Hermione?" I asked, kneeling down next to the girl. "Mione, wake up," I begged, cradling her head in my arms, the battle disappearing until it was only the two of us. "You can't be dead, you just can't..."

The small world I'd enclosed myself in faded away as a hand tightly latched itself around my throat. With a strangled cry, I dropped Hermione as I was lifted off the ground, feet hovering mere inches from the grass.

I couldn't see my attacker's face, the hood preventing so, but two silver eyes were narrowed in a malicious glare directed at me. My own hands tried to pry the ones off of my throat, black spots already dancing in my vision from lack of air.

"Well well, if it isn't my son," the man drawled, clearly enjoying the pained look crossing over my features. "And what are you doing fighting with that old fool and Potter?"

"You...aren't my...father," I gasped, tears welling up in my eyes as the oxygen slowly left my lungs. "I fight...with the...victors," I said, hands falling limply to my sides although my gaze still smoldered with anger for Father, or should I say Lucius?

"I'm not just your father boy," he sneered, "I'm your murderer." Pain exploded in my head as my oxygen deprived brain started to lose consciousness.

"Not if I can help it," stated a voice, full of venom. "Avada Kervada!" I was suddenly released from the choking hold, falling limply to the ground. "Draco," came Mandela's concerned voice, "Can you hear me?"

In response I took a deep breath of air, the gas burning my lungs but providing some life back in me. "Manda?" I asked painfully, struggling to sit up. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm not a coward Draco," she said, placing an arm behind my back to help steady me. "I'm not going to sit down in the dungeons and worry about you. I'm going to fight as well."

"Slytherin really suits you," I said, a small smirk on my face before instant worry clouded my features. "Mione! What happened to her?"

"She's alive," the spirit said gently, helping me to stand. "Just unconscious. I'll stay here and fight, you better go back into that fray and cause the distraction. Dear old Voldie should be coming any moment."

"Yeah," I said, taking a wobbly step, hand massaging my bruising throat. "Where's Mia?" I asked before I disappeared, concern mounting over the other girl.

"Out there somewhere..." she said with a smile. "Couldn't bare to let me go by myself. We're very lucky Leila's plant had the effect she needed. Now get going!" I nodded and tore off along the border of the fighting so I could cause a diversion.

Standing on a tree stump, I readied my Spirit Gun into the crowd, hoping I would kill no students in the process. Not uttering the attack, I let the silver ball speed away from me and into the battle, screams the result as many of the Death Eaters were hit. Those still standing turned to me, knowing I could do major damage with another attack like that.

"GET HIM!" screamed one of the leaders and I was suddenly throwing out my energy in blast form. Zareh and Leila readied themselves in the back, attacking the Death Eaters from behind. We had a large group of them positioned between ourselves, the rest being taken on by my classmates.

I did notice that some of my fellow Slytherins, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, were in the group I was fighting against, deciding to show their true loyalty to the Dark Side. After shooting another silver ball at the small army before me, I raised my head to see Harry leaving the safety of the castle and heading across the grounds towards a solitary figure, whose ruby red eyes were clearly visible from here.

"He's here," I whispered, attention diverted from the battle. "This is where it is going to end..." A spell narrowly missed my still form and I retaliated by sending out several more blasts, although my eyes remained focused on the two wizards across the grounds.

Before Harry had even reached Voldemort, the Dark wizard sent a bright green curse from his wand, Harry dodging to the left right before it hit him. The prophecy child rose to his feet, anger in his emerald eyes.

Lifting his own wand, he fired a jet of light at Voldemort before charging after it in a double assault. Voldemort dodged the spell easily but was unprepared for Harry's fist to slam into his chest, knocking the elder off his feet. Quickly acting, Harry fired another spell at the fallen wizard but Voldemort blocked, the spell slamming into a tree beyond them.

Harry was not swayed in the least and continued to fire off spells, all effectively being blocked by the Dark Lord. I soon realized that Voldemort was going to win this battle unless a miracle happened. Harry was already looking exhausted while Voldemort had yet to tire.

And by some power, a miracle did happen. Mia came running out of a crowd of Death Eaters, all of who were chasing her. She was running backwards so she would be able to fire spells at them. Well, when you run backwards you can't see anything behind you...

In a collision, the spirit crashed into Voldemort, both of them tumbling to the ground. With loud cries of 'My Lord!' the Death Eaters who had been chasing Mia halted their approach, not wanting to suffer their leaders wrath.

Voldemort rose from the ground, Mia pinned to his chest by his powerful arms while his wand was still pointed at Harry. Mia snarled, not at all liking her current position and did the one thing she could do at the moment.

Bending her head down, she sank her teeth into Voldemort's arm, immediately dropping to the ground. Following through in her attack, she leveled her leg up in a kick, catching Voldemort firmly in his groin. I winced, knowing how badly that had to hurt.

Rolling away, she gave a thumbs up to Harry who smiled back. The man rose to his feet, pain etched clearly on his face. "SEE VOLDEMORT?" shouted Harry, drawing everyone's attention over to the duo, "THAT'S WHY I HAVE FRIENDS!" A quick second later, a green jet of light had issued from Harry's wand, slamming into Voldemort, the Dark Lord falling over dead.

A silence reigned over the battle ground as everyone stood in shock that the Dark Lord had been defeated. Then came the retreat of the still living Death Eaters, although it was unsuccessful. Ministry members appeared at that moment apprehending the deserters. I sank to my knees, the exhaustion of my attacks finally overtaking me. And then I saw nothing but black.

"Are you awake sleepyhead?" asked Leila's sweet voice, the sudden sound causing a ringing to go through my ears. "Time to wake up Draco..." Groggily, I forced open my eyes to look at the plant demon.

She was dressed in a white hospital gown, although hers was a baggy shirt and a pair of pants. Zareh stood next to his twin, dressed in exactly the same thing, a weary smile on his face. "Nice to see you up," he said with a smile.

Gingerly, I sat up, my throat feeling parched. Leila handed me a glass of water from a nightstand and I thankfully gulped it down. Looking around, I could tell we were in the Hospital Wing. Harry was in a bed opposite mine while some other students injured during the fighting were also in their own cots.

Hermione and Ron were at Harry's sleeping side but when they saw I was awake both quickly made their way over to me. "Thank goodness you woke up," cried Hermione, pulling me into a hug. "I was so worried."

"Are you all right?" I asked, the attempted murder on her by my father still fresh in my mind.

"Thanks to you I am," she said with a soft smile. "And thanks to Mandela that you're alive too." I looked around, then noticing that both Mandela and Mia were here as well, a very stern looking chilc Sina between the two of them.

"I can't believe that these two, especially Mandela, would actually skip out like that," she muttered, shaking her head, "But I'm glad they did." Leaning over, she planted a kiss on my cheek, and I hugged the girl tightly.

"It is nice to see you awake Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore, coming into the room. "I feared the worst when you and both Mr. and Miss Saynae collapsed right after Voldemort's end. But when Miss Saynae woke up and informed me that you had all just drained your energy in your attacks I was quite relieved. Although it had been three days since the battle already..."

"I've been asleep for three days!" I exclaimed. "When did you two wake up?" I asked, accusatory glares at Leila and Zareh.

"I woke up on day one, "said Leila with a smirk, "and Zareh on the second. You're the laziest out of us all Draco!"

"Am not," I pouted, crossing my arms childishly over my chest. "Professor," I said turning my attention over to the headmaster, "How many casualties were there?"

"On Voldemort's side about two hundred from the five hundred," he said, hands steepled. "I'd say that you and Miss Saynae did the most damage to them." The two of us shared a smile while Zareh now pouted. "We lost four students," he said sadly, "and eight ministry members were killed. But overall our losses were very small."

"It's still terrible that we lost fellow students," argued Hermione, "but I guess we should be thankful that this is all over."

"I'm in total agreement," I said with a smile. "And not to sound rude, but I'm rather tired still. Mind if I went back to sleep?"

"Of course not," said Hermione, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Sweet dreams Draco."

And so I slept, the world now rid from the evil that plagued it for so long. Families were now free to converse with whom they pleased and my mother was now safe, my father lying deep beneath the earth. Nothing could threaten us anymore…Darkness was vanquished forever.

"Did you hear that Kizi?" asked the tall, muscular man, leaning back in his chair. The radio was flipped to the Wiazarding News Network (WNN) and a reporter was informing the public of all of the new developments going around since Voldemort's fall. "They think they're all safe."

"But we know that isn't true, isn't it Lord Donovan?" he hissed, slinking up next to the man. "Soon everyone will know of us. We were thrown to the shadows, cast away from humans, but soon we will rule them all. We will be in control!" he thundered.

"Calm yourself Kizi," the man said, reaching for a bottle of wine on the table. "We will get our just reward when we deserve it. But first, I would like to satisfy a craving of my own."

"And what would that be my Lord?" asked Kizi, his long blonde hair touching the ground as he bowed before his master before taking a seat on the sofa. "Surely you wish to begin takeover immediately…"

"No, I don't," the short black haired man said, pouring a glass of wine for both of them. "We do not have an army Kizi. Only you and myself. And although I have power, it is not enough to defeat and conquer billions of people."

"Then what does my Lord decide?" the tiny man asked, taking a small sip of wine.

"We will hold a tournament. Or at least offer the idea to Ingo. I know he and his fellow crime lords will take up the tournament. Then, we will rally all the demon teams to fight, with one human team for them to face."

"And who would the human be my Lord?"

"Draco Malfoy," he sneered, black eyes narrowing in anger. "I don't know how the damn brat managed to get such powers, not even being a demon, but he will come to the tournament. If he refuses, then we will automatically threaten to begin takeover."

"But what does bringing Malfoy to the tournament mean?" questioned Kizi.

"Once other demons see me kill the boy then my power will be unquestioned. You know as well as I do Kizi that demons all around have already heard of his powers and fear him greatly? Once he is beaten by me, then they will all bow down and praise me."

"Very good my Lord," Kizi said, nodding his head feverishly. "Such a brilliant mind my Lord."

"Soon we will talk to the boy," chuckled Donovan. "And that will be his final day of peace. For all too soon, his life will belong to me."

**Author's Notes:**

I'd like to thank my contest winners! I'll be contacting you in a little bit with questions involving your charcter. Please be ready! They are: **LishaChan, GreatKami, BrittneyAnna, D-Daf(aka Sandr, and mrs. w00d nd malf0y. **Congrats! _-applauds-_

That last part was an entry to the Dark Tournament! ) As you might have noticed, I have started naming the chapters. Once I get into the fighting things are going to get pretty confusing and I'm going to need to be able to know where to go for information. I think you'll all find it easier too!

As for Mia's hyperness it was a reflection of me at the time. I had a can of diet mountain dew and was bouncing around for quite a while. I went into my sis's around eleven and asked her if she'd like to go jogging. When she said no, I just bounced around my room singing to my realplayer until past midnight. Thankfully, my mom wasn't home (out with a friend) and my dad didn't care! )

Please press the review button! I'd luv to hear what you have to say!

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**LishaChan **Yep, just like those two. Looks like something is a tad different with these two... After all, they do say the more you insult each other it's just a coverup to show how much you really like them. Congrats on winning!

**Ryo Akuinenn** Oro? How come? Story ain't even close to over! We have a whole DT ahead of us! I myself can't wait to see what my fingers create!

**NeLLy22** Thanx for the review!

**D-Caf(aka Sandr** Or the authoress! lol, I like to call him mine but I'm always reminded Rowling owns him. -_growls- _Congrats on winning the contest!

**GreatKami **Arigatou! And grats on making it as one of the five!

**Xw0kenn0wX** Are you allergic to spiders? I'm sorry...Hope this chapter made you feel better.

**BrittneyAnna** I think Star likes it more! lol, she loves trophies and seeing her picture. That's why I made him Irish. I luv Jin! I was going to make him wind but that was too much like the show. I need my own changes, which I fortunatley do. Grats on winning!

**mrs w00d nd malf0y** That's oki. You just got a little excited...Grats on making it into the five demons!

**cherryprincess3** Sorry you feel that way. But if you look at it logically all story ideas come from someone else's. If you have a quest story anyonce could say you copied it from King Arthur. If you have a mystery with two boys as the detectives people could say it was the Hardy Boys. Besides, I'm only borrowing the idea, not using it entirely. This is a _fanfic, _anything can happen. YYH's author gave permission for his works to be played with and I did so, just in another style.

**LaLa-the-Panda** Your name is Leila? That is so kewl! And you even have her hair! Leila's fave color is actually pink but she sure wears a lot of black to make you think otherwise. Sorry the contest is over, I hate it when people don't make it. Who knows, I might find I need one more demon and have a special note on how to get in...Keep watching!

**BlueBabyAquaGirl** That sux! I wish you better luck next time (if there is a next time)

**Stormy Skies** Lake house, that sounds like fun! I'm stuck babysitting...my only enjoyment getting reviews and writng. Oki, I lie. I also like Neopets, reading other fanfics, talking with my friends, and playing tennis.

**coffeentoffee** I'm sorry Coffee! Glad ya liked the chapter.

**Halownkougra** Yep, here's the update since you reviewed! Lazy Kougra-Chan! lol I feel bad for Draco but what just happened is nothing compared to what he'll be doing in the DT.

**tyesantye** Bye bye! Have fun!


	20. Arc Two: A Deadly Invitation

**Disclaimer: I own all of the Dark Tournament characters! =) But not Draco, Mione, or anyone else of Rowling's characters.**

**Draco's Spirit**

**Arc Two - The Dark Tournament**

**Chapter Nineteen - A Deadly Invitation **

"I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted the silver haired blond, throwing his books into the air, dancing carelessly beneath the falling texts, fortunately not hit yet.

Sixth years had just taken their final tests for the rest of the term, and everyone was celebrating in different ways. Take Draco...he's dancing around in the middle of the yard without a care in the world.

Hermione Granger was sitting on the steps, trying desperately to stay put as Ron Weasley and Harry Potter tried to pry her from them to join in Draco's dance. Mia was bounding across the lawn, also screaming at the top of her lungs.

And me? I'm just sitting beneath the shade of this old oak tree watching everyone else. There is no need to run and jump about, seeing as it was over eighty degrees and much too humid. My blonde hair was already plastered to the back of my neck, all of my ponytail covers in my dorm.

"Is something wrong Manda?" asked Draco, flopping down next to me, his black shirt unbuttoned and robe cast off due to the heat. "You're looking a little flushed," he said, placing a hand on my forehead. "You're warm too."

"Then I must be running a fever,"I said, the sarcasm evident in my voice. "It's summer Draco! Of course we're all going to be hot!" He gave me a lopsided grin before rolling so he was on his back, arms tucked behind his head.

Hermione crossed the courtyard and settled herself next to Draco, the two Gryffindor boys joining Mia in her wild and now dangerous dance. She was twirling her wand, not noticing the colored beams of light shooting out and crashing into stray students.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING YOU CRAZY GRYFFINDOR!" screamed Pansy Parkinson, her hair now a beautiful rainbow. Her face swelled in anger as Colin Creevy, snapped a quick photograph before running away with the Slytherin hot on his heels.

After Voldemort's fall we were all sent to the hospital wing, even Zareh and Leila. The demon twins, Draco and Harry suffered the most, of those still alive I mean, in energy loss. When the demons and Draco used their powers they used their own life energy, draining them and making them very weak. As it was, Draco was in bed for three days after the fighting, sleeping to regain his strength.

Harry lost a lot of his power because of his nearness with Voldemort and the pressure that the killing curse put on him. He awoke a day after Draco, strangely calm and level headed after his experience.

We'd all taken tests a few weeks after the incident and had now finished, just in time to enjoy the hot, sticky, humid, horrible weather that I was so not fond of. "I'm heading back to the dungeons," I said after a few minutes of silence. "It's cooler there."

"See ya Manda," said Draco lazily, lifting a hand in a wave. Hermione nodded and shifted her head on Draco's chest, her current pillow. Standing up from the grass, I headed across the grounds, the hot sun pounding relentlessly against me. One pale hand, held my hair off my neck, the other holding my school jacket I'd just removed.

Too long for me, although it was only mere minutes, I entered the empty entrance hall, wearily taking off at a leisurely pace towards the cool dungeons. Descending the stone steps, I already began to feel better; the drafty passages a blessing in disguise.

"Serpent," I muttered, facing the entrance of the Slytherin common rooms, the snake statue slithering away to allow passage in. Entering, I was relieved to see the room was empty for I wanted to collapse now, not all the way in my dorm room.

Flopping onto one of the leather couches; I breathed a small sigh of relief, thankful that I was a Slytherin. Lying there, I was starting to drift off to sleep when an odd scratching noise disturbed my dreams.

_Scritch...scritch...scritch..._

"What is that?" I murmured, hand going instinctively for my precious wand. It appeared to be coming from the boy's dormitory, although I haven't a clue of which year it belongs to.

_Scritch...scritch...scritch..._

It began to grow louder as I descended the staircase, heading for the sixth year dorms, the set Draco occupied. Turning the brass doorknob hesitantly, I was surprised when it didn't give right away, like something had been pushed against it.

Ramming my shoulder against the frame, I tumbled into the room, eyes widening in horror at the mess. And the noise which had been growing louder suddenly stopped. I carefully stood up, pressing my back against the wall by the door with my wand out in front.

After several minutes of just waiting for attack, I lowered my wand, taking a step into the destroyed room. Nightstands were toppled over, mattresses ripped, and pillows mutilated. Books pages had been torn out, the paper littering the floor while personal belongings had been tossed helter-skelter.

Sniffing the air, I realized what the scratching sound had been. It had been someone lighting a stubborn match. Draco's bed was in flames, the fire rapidly spreading on to the bed next to his. Black smoke was starting to waft over the floor, choking clouds that could kill.

Tears blurred my eyes as the smoke stung the blue orbs. Coughing, I exited the room, slamming the door behind me. I knew I had no chance by myself with only one wand. I needed to get a teacher!

Racing up the stairs I tore across the deserted common room and into the dungeons. "FIRE!" I screamed, knowing that the general word would normally get quite a bit of attention.

Pounding footsteps echoed down the hall and seconds later Draco was standing there, Hermione panting behind him. "What did you say?" he asked, eyes taking in my soot-covered form.

"There's a fire in your dorm room," I cried, wringing my hands in despair. "I'm afraid it might spread.."

"Come on!" he yelled, taking off for his rooms with Hermione and I close behind. When he reached the room, puffs of black smoke were sneaking under the door, filling the stairwell with its nauseous scent.

Kicking open the door, he entered the blazing inferno, heat radiating out in waves. Dancing orange and yellow flames were everywhere, no hope in ever saving anything in the room. "Inundantia!" he cried, water beginning to whoosh around the room.

Hermione and I both cried out the same spell and our floods joined his until the room was now a swimming pool, although not one item was left from the devastating rage of the fire. The Gryffindor bookworm muttered a charm and the water began to disappear until only the floor was left, the room bare.

"What's this?" asked Draco, kneeling down on the floor, his blond hair now flecked with dying ash. On the floor was a message written out in the ash and embers that had lived through the water.

This is a warning Draco Malfoy. Much worse will happen if you refuse. You will receive an owl with further instructions.

"A warning for what?" he exclaimed, running his hands across the words to erase the message. "What's going on?"

I exchanged looks with Hermione, both of us shrugging our shoulders. "I haven't a clue," said Hermione softly, biting her lower lip. "Come on...let's go tell Dumbledore."

"Don't," I said, voice quiet but still holding authority, pausing Hermione immediately. "There is no reason to bring the headmaster into this. School lets out tomorrow. We can report that there was a fire, but not the message."

"Why not?" asked Hermione stubbornly, arms crossed over her chest with a frown forming on her face. "We always tell Dumbledore and he's always been able to help."

"Not this time. I have this...feeling that something isn't right. Listen, I'll contact Sina and let her know. You two tell Dumbledore that a fire started in here...make up an excuse." With my little speech said, I swept from the ruined dormitory for my own, Hermione and Draco exiting behind me.

Going over to my nightstand, I pulled out the small mirror that Sina had given Mia and I if we ever needed to contact her. Flipping open the navy lid, I gazed at my sooty reflection in the silver of the mirror, grimacing. I looked like a chimney sweep!

"Mandela to Sina, please come in," I said, our names activating the mirror. The surface shimmered but remained blank. "Mandela to Sina," I repeated, the same result happening. "Something's wrong...really wrong..." I murmured, worry growing. No matter what, Sina always kept the mirror with her. Even if she didn't answer I shouldn't be seeing a blank screen... "What's happening?" I whispered, clutching the mirror to me as a source of comfort.

After changing into an emerald tee shirt and a pair of denim shorts and putting my hair up, I made my way out of the dungeons, mirror tucked securely in my pocket, to search out my fellow spirit.

I found her, Ron, Harry, Draco and Hermione sitting beneath the oak, all of their faces worried slightly about the fire. "More bad news," I said, joining them beneath the welcome shade. "My communicator with Sina won't work. I think something happened...something really bad."

"Even worse," said Mia, her normally cheerful face a cloud of concern, "I can't transport in. It's like there is a barrier blocking us from Spirit World. I'm scared Mandela," she said, hugging her knees. "For us and for Sina."

I nodded, tears trickling down my face as I could already imagine the events taking place. Some demon had come and started a mass murder of the Spirit World employees, slaughtering them all without mercy. Sina may have put the barrier up to protect us or someone disabled her communication. I fear it is the second option...

"What are we going to do?" sobbed Mia, tears running freely down her face as well. "Leila and Zareh are up there too and I haven't a clue where Hoshiko and Kael are. For all we know they could be dead..."

"Let's think optimistically," said Hermione, forcing a watery smile on her face. "Maybe Sina is just having problems with the communication."

"I think it might be tied in to the message," said Draco softly, a look of guilt playing across his pale features. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens. That's all we can do anyway."

The rest of the day passed in a sorrowful silence, all of us picking at our meals and not joining in at any of the festivities. The next day was the end of the year feast, normally a joyous affair but not so this time.

The room was adorned in black silk to remind those of us of the people who died during the final battle against Voldemort and to honor their memory. Chattering was still going around, since we had already mourned when the students had first died, but my little group was quite subdued with worry over our friends in Spirit World.

I slept fitfully that night, my concern mounting with every passing minute. When we boarded the train the next morning, tensions were running high and Draco still hadn't received an owl from whoever had set the fire.

In my compartment, besides myself, were Draco, Mia, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Neville. It was rather cramped but no one was complaining. It had been arranged at breakfast that Mia and I would go back with Draco to Malfoy Manor since only his mom now occupied the huge house.

After a quiet, two hour ride, the scarlet steam engine came to a halt and we all disembarked, giving each other farewells. "Let us know as soon as you get information," said Harry, giving both all of us a hug , except Draco, with Ron following suit.

Next to me, Draco and Hermione were saying their farewells, if a lip lock could be considered that. Giving a wave to the Gryffindor boys, Draco strode off the platform, beckoning for Mia and I to follow. We did, lugging our trunks behind us.

"This way," he said, leading us away from the thronging crowds to a small, secluded, section of the city. "Normally my father would take me back but since he isn't here can one of you transport us there?"

"We can try," sniffled Mia. Her hands tightly clutched my arm and we stayed still. "Never mind," she said with a sheepish grin. "We can only teleport to Spirit World. Do you have a portkey perhaps?"

"Nope, never had any use for one," he said with a shrug. "We should start walking, it's going to be a long time before we reach the manor."

The only good thing I can say is Draco knew where his home was. Exactly thirteen hours and twenty-eight minutes later, we were walking up the long, spiraling drive that led up to the gigantic mansion.

It was now close to midnight and my feet were moving on their own, my body too exhausted to think. When we reached the ornate doors, Draco muttered something and the front door swung open without a sound.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," he said tiredly, sagging against the doorframe. "I'll show you both to your rooms, follow me. Just leave your trunks...a house elf will take care of them."

The Slytherin led the two of us up a winding staircase and down an emerald carpeted hall. "This room is yours Mia," he said, pausing outside the first door in, "and the one next to it is yours Manda. Good night you two," he said sleepily, pulling us into a hug and then tottering off down the hall.

Without a second thought, I entered my room and collapsed on the bed, not even taking time to admire the expensive items placed around the room. Seconds later, I was sound asleep.

**Draco POV**

I might be dead on my feet -quite literally- but there was one thing I needed to do before I retired to bed...visit my mother. Passing my door, I stopped in front of hers, excitement tingling through me.

Giving a tentative knock, I pushed the door open, not quite sure of how she would receive me. Heck, I didn't even know if she knew I was alive! Dumbledore would have sent a message, but that doesn't mean she got it.

As it was, my mother was sitting up in bed, reading a small novel. Her silky blonde hair was pulled in a bun behind her, covers pulled up to her waist so that the top half of her red nightgown was visible.

"Mother," I choked out, tears pulling in my eyes to finally see her again. She jerked as though she'd been hit, blue eyes meeting my silver. A small gasp rose up from her, eyes widening in fear and surprise.

"Draco," she said hesitantly, climbing out of bed and approaching me, her face guarded. "Is that really you?" she asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yes Mother, it is," I said, before I was suddenly wrapped up in a hug, her body shaking with sobs. "Father's dead," I said softly once she loosened her hold.

"Good," she said sniffling, her face shining with joy. "I heard about it on the news but I wasn't sure if Lucius was one of those sent to Azkaban or not. I've missed you so much," she said, pulling me back into her embrace.

And that's how I found myself snuggled up underneath the covers next to my mother, her arms wrapped tightly around me to insure that I wasn't going to leave. "I love you Draco," she said, planting a kiss on my forehead, eyes shining with tears once more.

"I love you too Mother," I said, smiling through my own tears. "Good night..." And despite the problems raging around in Spirit World, I slept peacefully, the presence of my mother putting my heart at ease.

_Knock...knock...knock..._

Groggily, I pushed myself out of the nest of blankets I had cocooned around myself, eyes blinking in the darkness. Mother slept peacefully next to me, hands resting atop the blanket.

_Knock...knock...knock..._

"Bloody owl," I muttered, scrambling out of the high bed and crossing over to the large window across the room. "Who sends birds at three in the morning?" I asked, looking at the tall clock that illuminated on its own.

Throwing open the window, a large black eagle flew in, landing on Mother's wardrobe. Everything about the bird was different, besides the fact that it was a real eagle. It was solid black, not a shred of any other color with red, beady eyes and a cruel, pointed beak.

A black piece of parchment was in its large talons, before it was suddenly on my head. Silently, the bird took off through the window, leaving me slightly dumbstruck before I picked up the letter.

The paper was very stiff, hard to unroll but I managed to. Ink, the color of blood, was what the message was written in.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I can assume you are quite curious now...Have I piqued your interest with the closing of Spirit World communication and the fire you witnessed earlier? I do so hope so. If you would like no harm to come to anyone, I suggest you follow the instructions I'm about to leave. After all, I have power at my hand to dispatch whenever I want to._

_Go to the forest behind your home as soon as you receive this message from my faithful pet. I will be waiting for you Draco Malfoy and all of your questions will be answered. _

"Great, just great," I growled, straightening up and stuffing the letter in my pocket. "Nothing like a nighttime stroll after everything I've done today." I debated whether I should take Mia and Mandela, but decided against it. It was pointless to wake them for a meeting. At least, I hope it is just a meeting.

Grabbing my cloak from my trunk, I disappeared as quietly as I could down the stairs, wand clutched tightly in hand for any surprises that might pop out. Stealing across the moonlit bathed grounds, I entered the woods that ran along the back of the Malfoy property.

"Lumos," I whispered, a small glow emitting from my wand tip, the small light offering a small amount of comfort in the gloom. "Who are you?" I called out, back pressed against a tree so I could face my the unknown person directly.

Branches rustled to my left and a figure emerged, the eagle on his broad shoulder. He was tall, easily almost seven feet, with his muscles bulging against the tight black shirt he wore. Short, black hair cropped his head and a grin was on his face.

"So this is the famous Draco Malfoy," he drawled, leaning comfortably against a tree trunk. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Donovan, soon to be ruler of the world."

I snorted, mirth bubbling up inside me. "You mean to tell me that you want to take over the world? Sorry to disappoint you Donovan, but I don't think it's going to just be handed to you on a silver plate."

"It isn't?" he asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "But if I win, I was certain my wish would be granted."

"Win what?" I questioned, on my guard instantly.

"There will be a tournament soon" he said, dark eyes narrowing, "something we demons like to call a Dark Tournament."

"Demon?" I gasped, the new information taking its time to process.

"Yes, I'm a demon," he said amusedly. "As for the tournament, teams are arranged of five members to fight. The winning team is granted one wish by the tournament committee of whatever they please. My wish is simply to rule the world."

"And why are you talking to me about this?"

"Draco, Draco," he sighed, shaking his head. "The whole Demon World has heard about you, the main reason of Voldemort's demise. And many of us would love the chance to kill you. We may not have worshipped him as his Death Eaters did, but we did respect him for the evil he did. I am asking for you to join the tournament with your team. If you don't, I can't promise you that the world be a free place anymore. You have talent Draco, one of the few humans I've ever seen to harness such energy. You are a worthy opponent from what I have gathered."

"So if I don't participate in your tournament you're going to take over? Because you're the best there is? And if I don't do this you'll automatically win? How do I know you're as good as you say?"

"Watch me," he chuckled, face melting into concentration. Before my eyes, he began to grow, the shirt ripping off as his muscles rippled forth. "I have in human strength," he laughed, flicking a tree and watching as it crashed to the ground. "And one of the most powerful teams of demons you could ever find."

"What exactly would you do to the world if you managed to get it?"

"What do you think Draco? I'd be taking control, doing whatever I pleased. You forget boy, I'm a demon and thrive on causing destruction."

"Then I'm assuming I have to enter this tournament?"

"That's right Draco. The ship leaves at midnight on July eighth off the Harshim Port."

"Wait! What did you do to Spirit World?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "I just fiddled with the connections so you couldn't contact. Wouldn't want Sina to find out about this right away, right? See you around Draco," he laughed, vanishing in the trees.

"A tournament, huh?" I repeated, smirk growing on my face. "This might actually be fun."

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry if the end wasn't up to its normal standards. I'm really sick right now...A runny nose, really sore throat, my ears ache, and I sneeze every few seconds. So to say I'm feeling bad is an understatement. Let's try ill, ailing, under the weather, horrible, and all those other words that mean sick.

Thanks to all the contestants for responding so fast to my e-mails! I've already started working on your characters!

Sorry to dissapoint, but Reviewer's Comments are not going to be here today cuz I'm down in the dumps. Gomen!

Please do press the review button! One of those would really cheer me up!


	21. Arc Two: Assembling a Team

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Draco's Spirit**

**Arc Two - The Dark Tournament**

**Chapter Twenty - Assembling a Team**

"What do you mean?" screeched Mandela, her blue eyes wide. "The Dark Tournament! You can't Draco! What were you thinking?"

"What's so bad about it?" I asked, helping myself to a piece of toast.

It was nine in the morning and Mia, Mandela, and myself were in the kitchen enjoying a simple breakfast, Mother still sleeping upstairs. I had decided to inform them of my meeting with Donovan, expecting support. Not exactly what I was getting…

"You are going to die!" she shrieked, waving her fork around in the air for protest. "Do you want to know the rules of the Dark Tournament, Draco? There's only one…win in whatever way you can possible. Cheating is legal there!"

"So? I know magic and I have my Spirit powers. How hard can this be?"

Mia, who had been quiet during the entire meal, added her input. "You can't use magic Draco. It's illegal since demons don't attend magic schools."

"But Manda just said anything was legal," I said, slightly confused.

"The Tournament Committee is going to be against you," the pink haired girl said, taking a bite of a banana. "They hate you for what you did to Voldemort and are putting up their own rules for your team."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair," Mandela said. "There's something else I'm wondering about Draco. Who is your team? You need at five members per team or you automatically forfeit."

"Well…I'm pretty sure I can get Leila and Zareh to do it," I said, a thoughtful expression on my face. "And Kael and Hoshiko would probably join. And then there's me…so we have five."

"Earth to Draco," said Mandela, tapping me sharply on the head, "you also need a sponsor who will take ownership of your team. Who is that going to be?"

"Sina," I said hopefully. "She's the one who brought me into this whole mess, sort of, so she can own the team!"

"It looks like he has it all figured out," said Mandela wryly, "I can't wait to see him ask everyone." Both her and Mia broke into loud peals of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest in an attempt to look imposing.

"You," giggled Mia. "Come on then…best to go find your team." She and Mandela caught each other's eye and burst out laughing again, myself leaving the kitchen in a huff.

"Stupid girls, they'll see," I muttered, stalking off down the hall. "Everyone will want to be on my team. Why wouldn't they want to be?"

Poking my head into my mother's room, I saw that she was still asleep, her arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. "I'll be back later," I whispered, giving the blonde woman a kiss on top of her head.

Stealing quietly from the room, I went to my own and quickly got dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and an emerald tee shirt. No way would I ever be seen wearing red…a stupid Gryffindor color.

Mia and Mandela were waiting at the front door, dressed in clean clothes after our long hike yesterday. Mia wore a bright yellow halter-top and a pair of rolled up denim shorts, a pair of yellow sneakers on her feet.

Mandela had her hair pulled back like Mia and wore a navy spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of jean capris. "Ready to go?" Mia asked brightly, her hands fumbling with her birthstone necklace.

"We're going to visit Sina first," said Mandela wisely. "You can ask her about taking ownership of your team then. She might even be able to set us up with portals to Leila and Zareh's house and locate Kael and Hoshiko for us."

Each spirit took one of my arms and I was transported directly to Sina's office, right in front of the dozing Spirit World leader. The little girl was sound asleep on top of a pile of books on her desk, hand still moving the pen across a piece of paper, scribbles the outcome.

"Looks like someone is a bit tired," I joked, pulling the writing utensil out of the navy haired child's grip. "I wonder why."

"You'd be tired if you stayed up all night trying to contact the human world," the girl muttered, picking her head off of the textbooks. The whole right side of her face was bright red from having lain on the hard surface for so long. Her hair was knotted once more and her eyes red rimmed.

"Are you all right Sina?" asked Mia, picking the girl off of the hard backed chair and setting her gently on the plush couch. "I'll go get you something to eat, you must be starving!" The bubbly spirit took off out of the room and I sat down next to Sina while Mandela went in search of a hairbrush.

"Here we go," said Mia, entering the room once more. "Some apple juice, a raspberry pastry, a bagel and cream cheese, and a cup of coffee should have you up in no time. Coffee first," Mia decided, taking in the half lidded look she was getting from the young ruler.

A few minutes later, Sina's hair had been brushed and the ruler was starting to look more like her perky self, now munching happily on the sweet treat that came with her bagel. "Do you know why communication was blocked?" asked Sina, turning to Mandela.

"Yes…a demon named Donovan needed to talk to Draco and didn't want anyone else interfering. He asked him to go to the Dark Tournament and Draco accepted."

"You did what!" Sina exclaimed, spitting out apple juice on Mia. "Why would you do something so stupid Draco? You have no chance of beating Donovan! You can't!"

"What do you know about this Donovan guy?" I asked, curiosity growing. "What makes him so bad? He showed me his strength last night but as I've heard before, strength isn't everything."

"Listen," said Sina quietly. "Twenty years ago is when Donovan first became a threat to us. He was your average demon but he participated in the Dark Tournament. His team won…but he was the only one alive at the very end. He wished for immortal strength."

"Doesn't sound too bad yet," I said, taking a sip of Sina's coffee. "You need to add a little more cream," I said, "it's too bland"

"I like it that way," protested Sina. "Do you want to here the story or not?"

"Yes my lady," I said sarcastically, earning a knock to the head from the child.

"Naturally, Spirit World has no association with the Demon World but we had to involve ourselves after Donovan's first attack. He somehow made it into the Human World and murdered over thirty people in America. Several of my workers went down and told him he had to stop, the humans were out of bounds.

"He agreed and went back to the Demon World while we sealed up the passageway he'd been using. Less then two years later attacks were reported in Brazil and we once again went to investigate. Donovan was there and we sent him back."

"One question," I said. "How did he pass so easily from the worlds? Surely some human would have noticed a demon walking around."

"Not exactly. Some demons are born with bodies that resemble humans while others get demon bodies. Leila and Zareh don't count because they used to be human but Hoshiko and Kael are full blooded demons…they just resemble a human."

"Okay, continue."

"Over the next twenty years he continued to appear in the Human World and commit senseless murders. We lost our temper when he wiped out a whole town in Italy four years ago. He was put into prison in this very building."

"What happened to him?" I asked, voice hushed.

"He escaped," she said simply. "His power is too strong for us to hold down any longer. Since then he's been terrorizing towns all over the globe, murdering for pleasure. He's no longer a just a demon…he's a monster. He lives to kill and destroy, far worse then any demon I know of."

"So isn't it a good thing I'm going to go fight? I mean, we need to kill him!"

"And you think you're going to be the one to do that?" she laughed bitterly. "No one stands a chance against him…I'm honestly surprised he didn't kill you last night. But then again, if anything he does fight fair…no hidden tricks or weapons."

"Well I can't back away now," I said firmly, hands clenching into fists. "If I fail so does the world and I can't let that happen. Besides, I've never backed away from a challenge and I'm not about to start now."

"Are you sure about this Draco?" Sina asked worriedly, the fabric of her large orange shirt twisting in her fingers.

"Yes. But there's one thing I need to ask you Sina."

"What's that?"

"Can you take ownership of my team?"

"I guess so…but you are not allowed to die Draco! If you die I'll resurrect you and then kill you myself! Got it?"

"Don't worry about me," I said softly, pulling the girl into a hug. "I'll be just fine."

"We were wondering Sina," said Mandela, "do you know where Hoshiko and Kael are? Draco needs to ask them to be on his team. And a portal to Leila and Zareh's house would be nice."

"Hang on," Sina said, scrambling off of the couch and over to her desk. "Hoshiko is currently in the Demon World…Kael is here. He had to stop by earlier yesterday and got caught in the communication loss…he's still asleep in his room. Once you talk to him I'll set you up a portal to Leila's…after that come here and I'll bring you to the Demon World."

"Thanks Sina!" said Mia, leaping off of the couch. "We'll be back in a little bit." The three of us trooped out to confront Kael and see if he had any interest in joining my team. "He'll be down this hall," said Mia, leading the way down the corridor where I had been housed during my short visit.

"This is his room," said Mandela, stopping outside the fourth door in. "I sense fire behind it." Raising her hand, the girl knocked sharply and we all waited for the Irish demon to open the door.

"Yes?" A shaggy red head poked out of the open door, the green eyes blurry with sleep. "Didja need something?"

"Can we come in Kael?" asked Mia politely. "Draco needs to ask you something."

"Sure," he yawned, gesturing for us to enter behind him. "So I take it the communication link is back then? After all, you three are here," he remarked, flopping back down on his bed and pulling out a recorder from beneath his pillow.

"It is," I said, leaning against the dresser opposite the bed. "It was down because of a demon named Donovan."

A sharp squeak emitted from the instrument and Kael dropped it like it was a hot coal. "Donovan?" he cried.

"That's right," Mia chirped, picking up the recorder and trying it herself. A whistling noise came out and the pink haired spirit happily moved over to the other side of the room to practice.

"But what did he want?" the Irish demon asked, hopping off the bed and trying to regain possession of his recorder from Mia.

"To talk to me," I sighed. "He wants to take over the world like every other bad guy out there."

"Difference is, he probably can," Mandela added.

"And you're not dead because…?"

"Donovan wants to fight me. He says that all of the demons know that I was there when Voldemort was defeated. And that I'm one of the main reasons that he was killed. If he can beat me then he'll be respected greatly by the Demon world."

"And…?"

"Would you quit interrupting?"

"Sorry," Kael said sheepishly, his recorder now safely back in his hands, leaving Mia pouting by the window.

"So he told me that he'd be waiting for me in the Dark Tournament to fight. It was either accept the offer or he'd start killing thousands of people now. The way I see it is that if I fight him and win, then no one else will have to die."

"And if you lose?"

"Then I guess everyone will die. And that's the reason I'm here."

Kael blinked as understanding dawned on his face. "You want me to be one of your fighters?" he asked, voice incredulous.

"That was my idea, but I understand if you don't want to do it," I added quickly.

"What? No way! I'm ready to go kick some demon butt! When do we leave? What do I need to pack? Is Leila coming? Who else is coming?"

A grin stretched across my face. "We leave off Harshim Port on July eighth. I don't know if Leila is coming…but I am going to ask. Any reason why you wanted to know about Leila though?"

"None at all," the Fire demon replied carelessly. "In July, huh? I'll be good and ready."

"Thanks," I said, grabbing Kael's hand tightly and giving it a shake. "See you then."

With a wave, I left, Mia and Mandela following a second later.

"Now where?" Manda asked, doubling her pace to keep up with my long stride.

"Let's go get Zareh and Leila first. Sina said she'd get us a portal for them, right?"

"Right," Mia bubbled, skipping along beside me. "But they did move, just so you know. I don't think their old home had…very pleasant memories for them," she said, her voice soft. "They're off in their own little spot by a lake now in the middle of a forest."

A forest? I could see both of them liking the location. Leila would have plenty of plants to work with and Zareh had the lake to practice freezing techniques on. And being hidden away in the woods, no one would bother them. Something I'm sure Leila liked quite well.

"Sina, we're back for our portal!" Mia called, once more cheerful. Nothing could keep her down for long.

"I heard that you're recruiting a team for the Dark Tournament. I am getting an invitation, correct?" Hoshiko asked, sitting comfortably in the air next to Sina, for once decently clothed in a long green skirt and a billowy white shirt. "I just arrived back from Demon World and Sina's told me all about it."

I blinked and then shook my head, trying to clear away the little stars that had formed at seeing her.

"Is that a no?"

"No! I mean yes! No?"

Hoshiko raised an eyebrow and Mia giggled.

"Will you be on my team?"

"That's better. Sure, why not? I have to keep an eye on you anyway…you're just a human. Besides, you'll need me if you're going to win. And I can help train you…I don't think the stuff we did is going to get you very far in the tournament. We really need to work on your offensive fighting; purely physical. You have no form at all!"

"And welcome to the team," I said, stopping her before every single one of my faults could be exploited. "We leave off Harshim port on July eighth."

"I knew that already." A vein throbbed in my head and Mandela rolled her eyes.

"Can we get the portal to Leila and Zareh's before someone blows?" the blonde spirit asked, nodding her head at me.

"Do I look angry? I'm not angry!"

"There you go," Sina smiled, a dark blue oval appearing in the air in front of Mia. "Just walk through it and you should be at their new home. But do be careful…Leila did set out a few traps for anyone who comes by…"

"We'll be fine," I said, heading for the portal. "What could I plant demon do?"

* * *

"Looks like his mouth speaks before his brain again," Mandela sighed, standing on the ground next to Mia and looking up at the tree in which Draco was suspended in a net.

"I heard that! Get me down! These plants are trying to strangle me!" the Slytherin cried, unsuccessfully trying to remove a red vine from creeping around his neck.

"If you're going to be the team leader you'd better toughen up a bit," drawled a voice from a few feet away. Leaning idly against a tree was Leila, clothed in a pair of black shorts and a black halter top, midnight hair pulled into two buns on the side of her head.

"How'd you know about that?" Draco asked, ceasing his struggling for a minute.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Why else would you be out here? Besides, Zareh and I know that the Tournament starts in July and that you'd out be getting a team. Am I right?"

"You're right," Draco admitted. "So, both of you coming?"

"Who said I was going? I'm not going near that place."

Draco, who'd managed to break free of the net using a small spirit blast and was now balancing on a branch so that he could hop down (the vines had stopped trying to kill him once Leila came to the scene), fell from his twenty foot drop.

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I don't believe in fighting unless it's for a reason. And some silly tournament isn't a good enough reason."

"But I need you! Donovan came and I told him I'd enter. It's the only chance to beat him before he attempts world domination."

Leila looked pointedly at Draco. "So? For one thing, Donovan isn't going to care if Zareh and I live out here- he won't even know since our energies can't be found by a tracking device. Two, since when did I owe humans anything?"

"But-"

"Nope. Sorry, Draco. You're the only human I've ever met that has actually been kind. But even that isn't enough. Neither Zareh or I will be joining you so you may as well leave now."

"Quite a turn around from Kael and Hoshiko, isn't this?" Mandela asked as the Slytherin trudged back to the two girls as Leila vanished into the trees. "See why we were laughing?"

"What am I going to do? They're both really good fighters…I need them! Or I have to go find someone else who would fill in…but I don't know any other fighters! And I doubt they'd want to be on a team that's on Donovan's bad side…"

"You could go ask again," Mia suggested. "Try finding Zareh and ask. Or, better yet, let's go have Mandela ask Zareh. I'm sure he'd say yes."

"This isn't my team," Mandela blushed, backing away. "I'm not asking Zareh anything."

"This isn't funny," Draco snapped, pacing angrily back and forth on the ground.

"You could at least give it a try," Mia huffed. "We're only trying to help, you know."

Draco sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that…I'm the only one who can stop this. For once it isn't Potter or Dumbledore. It's me. And I don't know how to do it."

"It's all right," Mandela said softly, placing a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder. "All you need is a little boost."

"And I've got just the thing! Wait just one moment!"

* * *

"Hi there! Remember me? I've got to take you somewhere for a little while."

"Mia? What?"

"No time to talk," the pink haired spirit grinned, grabbing onto the girl's arm. "We have to be somewhere."

"But I'm still in my pajamas!"

"No time to change either. Don't worry- he doesn't care how you look. Hold on tight- here we go!"

* * *

"Draco?"

"Hermione?"

"I have brought moral support," Mia beamed, pushing the Gryffindor girl towards Draco. "Now go cheer him up," she ordered Hermione. "And then get him to go face Leila."

"What is going on?" Hermione demanded, stomping her bare foot on the damp, pine needle covered ground. She was dressed simply in an overlarge pink tee shirt with a pair of blue checkered pants on.

"It's a long story," I sighed, pulling her away from Mia and Mandela so we could talk in private. "Last night, some demon named Donovan came to my house. He wants me to participate in a tournament for demons…it's either I beat him in that or he starts trying to take over the world now."

"He wouldn't get very far," Hermione pointed out. "I doubt anyone is just going to be walked over."

"My thoughts too. But he's strong…really strong. He destroyed part of the forest behind the manor last night in a matter of seconds. The only way I can really stop him is to beat him in the Tournament."

"Why did he even bother inviting you to the Tournament if he could just bypass the entire thing?"

"A lot of demons hate me…they see me as one of the main reason's for Voldemort's death. And they liked Voldemort a lot. Donovan figures that when he beats me, he'll gain their respect and allegiance, making things even easier. So, I'm off on my summer break trying to recruit the group you saw training me during school."

"And you need me because?"

"As Mia says, moral support. Kael and Hoshiko said yes right away. Leila just turned me down. Quite harshly too…and she says that Zareh won't come with us either."

"I won't go with you where?"

Hermione and Draco both screamed as the electric blue haired demon came out of the trees, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You really should be more aware of your surroundings," Zareh said, sitting down on the log next to Draco. "If I'd been an enemy you'd have been dead already. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"To ask you a favor, but Leila already gave me your answer."

"Favor? I'd be happy to help. What is it?"

"I…I wanted you and Leila to join my team for the Dark Tournament. I'm not entering it by choice," I continued, raising my hands to block his questions. "I'm trying to…save the world, I guess. Even though that sounds really stupid."

"The Dark Tournament? Are you out of your mind? Do you know how many demons die in there? Hundreds! It's like going to your own funeral!"

"And that's why you're not going," Leila said, jumping down from a tree branch. "I've already told Draco our answer. We have no connections with humans and we'll be fine all the way out here. Come on, breakfast is ready."

Zareh looked uncertainly between Draco and Leila. "But Leila…we have to help him."

The dark beauty snorted. "We don't have to help him at all. What we choose to do is on our own free will."

"But…at the trial. Don't you remember what the judge said?"

"No," she said sharply, although her face was beginning to betray worry.

"He said that our punishment for breaking into Lady Sina's vault was we had to accompany Draco on his missions…and isn't this considered a mission?"

"Listen," Draco said. "What Zareh said is true. But if you truly don't want to go…I'm not going to make you. It'll do no good having someone on my team who doesn't want to fight."

"But I'm going," Zareh declared. "I don't want to fight either. But Draco's my friend. And I'm not going to let him go out there by himself."

"Please, Leila?" Mia asked softly, stepping up to stand next to the plant demon. "Mandela and I are going too…not to fight, but for support. Won't you come?"

A few seconds of silence and then, "Fine. But only to keep an eye on Zareh."

"This is great!" Mia squealed, hugging Leila. "And Kael and Hoshiko will be there too!"

"Kael? In that case, I'm not going."

"You're joking…right?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Nope. I'm not going if he is."

"You just had to tell her, didn't you?" Draco asked, turning to Mia. The pink haired spirit gulped and dove behind Mandela.

"How about this? I'll go but only if you keep him away from me."

"Deal!" cried Draco, shaking hands with Leila. "We leave at Harshim Port on July eighth."

"What time?"

"…come to think of that, I haven't any idea."

"It should be around midnight," Mandela said. "After all, it will be the witching hour."

"Promise you'll be careful, okay?" Hermione asked, placing a chaste kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Aren't I always?"

And very clearly, five voices said, "No."

Draco smiled anyway and pulled Hermione to him. In a month's time they would be participating in the Dark Tournament. And his team was going to win. He'd make sure of it.

**Author's Notes:**

Umm…hi:cowers and dodges angry readers: I know…it's been over a year. I was actually going to stop working on this story. But my darn muse doesn't give up very easily. :P So here the next chapter is, with hopefully the next one a bit sooner.

Another reason for getting this up was seeing the movie Sky High. In it, there's a girl named Leila and her special, super hero power is plants…sound familiar? XD It got be back in the mood.

If you're still out there, mind clicking the little button below and leave a review? I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
